A New Dawn
by Teddie Jean
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding is approaching and Bella is ashamed to admit that she is growing cold feet. Meanwhile, Jacob discovers a shocking secret about Bella and Edward's relationship. In one way or another, their union will be deadly and Jacob cannot allow it to happen. Friends become foes, enemies become allies, secrets are revealed, and the Volturi is watching...
1. Prologue

_**A NEW DAWN**_

_By: Teddie Jean_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_ This is what I always wanted—an eternal life with the one and only man that I loved._

_ I looked down at the huge, sparkling blue diamond on the third finger of my left hand. A smile spread happily across my lips. I rested my hand on the table, momentarily startled by the paleness of my skin. It nearly matched the whiteness of the table-cloth underneath it. But that was nothing. Far more startling were my fingernails. So sharp and shiny red. Blood red. Something disturbed me about it, causing me to turn my eyes away and look up for the first time._

_ Before me, the long white table stretched on and on decorated with fancy dishes and silverware. Beautiful candles lit the darkness surrounding the rest of the room. An elaborate bouquet of beautiful flowers rested at the center of the table, surrounded by a large covered-up silver dish, which must have hid the main entrée. _

_ This was by far the most beautiful dinner table I had ever seen._

_ "All for you, my love."_

_ The words danced in my ears. Finally, I looked at him. Truly the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen. Piercing black eyes on a sculpted, pale-face, with thick, shiny hair falling around them. Deceptively soft-looking lips, curved into a sensuous smile._

_ "Edward." I felt the name lovingly roll off my tongue. _

_ Something in his dark eyes sparkled as I said his name. This alone set an indescribable feeling of bliss through me._

_ "What is all of this?" I said, waving my hands over the table, indicating the fancy dinner setup. _

_ As I did so, something registered in my mind. I caught sight of the bracelet on my arm, with two charms attached to it. A crystal heart and a wooden wolf._

_ By trick of the candlelight, I thought the legs of the wolf had moved. I stared at it for a moment, yet it remained still. I was reminded that I was in the middle of something. I turned my attention back to Edward._

_ His dark eyes were still locked on me. I suppressed a shudder, becoming overly aware of what dark eyes meant for Edward-he was hungry._

_ He smiled at me._

_ I knew it was silly to be afraid. This was the love of my life. He would never hurt me despite the fact that my blood smelled the sweetest to him—the taste of it being the finest delicacy to a starving man. He had learned to suppress his yearning. He hadn't dined on human blood in decades due to the training of Carlisle. And due to his love for me, I was off limits._

_ "What is all of this?" I asked again, looking at the dishes on the table. "You don't eat."_

_ Edward continued smiling, his teeth sharp and bright. Finally, he spoke. "We don't eat, but do we not have other needs, Bella?"_

_ The word _'we'_ rang through my ears. He had said _'we'_ twice. The full realization of the implication behind his words hit me with such a punch that it could have knocked the wind right out of my body…_

_ That is, if there had been any air in my body to begin with. I became suddenly aware that no breath was entering or leaving my lungs. I was not breathing. I didn't need to._

We had other needs.

_ My throat felt tight and to my horror, it began to burn and ache to the point that it was unbearable. I grabbed my own throat, vaguely registering that I felt cold to my own touch. _

_ Edward leaned forward from his end of the table. His expression was sincere as he spoke to me. "I'll help the pain go away," he said._

_ With a wave of his hand, the tops of the dishes flew off and our wine glasses filled._

_ I gasped in shock._

_ A part of me wondered why I had not picked up on the fact that though we were sitting in front of what looked like a fine and fancy dinner, the smell of food had been conspicuously absent. Instead, there was a putrid odor. It was metallic and salty and sickening. Yet, my mouth was watering. My eyes, however, were appalled._

_ The dishes contained dead animal carcasses. Baby chickens. Dead rats and squirrels. Flies buzzed around, surrounding the dead creatures._

_ At the center of the table, the beautiful and dead head of a doe lie on a silver platter. Its big black eyes stared lifelessly at me._

_ At the other end of the table, Edward picked up his wine glass, filled with bright red liquid._

_ "To the finer things in life," he said, glass raised in preparation for a toast._

_ I picked up my own glass of bright red liquid. Blood._

_ Edward smiled adoringly. Then he drank, draining his glass. As he did so, his eyes became a few shades lighter._

_ I followed suit. Raising my glass to my lips, I took a big gulp of the liquid, warm and thick on my tongue. I swallowed._

_ My mouth enjoyed it, but mere seconds later, either my stomach or brain rejected it. The liquid came back up, splattering out of my mouth and staining the white tablecloth and the fur of the dead rat closest to me._

_ "It's an acquired taste, Love," said Edward. "You're body would prefer human, but this will have to do."_

_ He picked up a rat and bit into it, sucking the newly dead animal of the blood still inside. When he finished, he smiled encouragingly at me, grey furs stuck between his teeth. My stomach lurched._

_ "Please, try some," he said._

_ I reached for my glass again, but my hand stopped halfway there._

_ I couldn't do it._

_ The wooden wolf on my bracelet moved. Its legs going moved rapidly, as if it were running. I felt the overwhelming desire to run, just like that wolf._

_ Edward's eyes were gold and shiny now as he continued to encourage me to join him in eating._

_ "Bella?"_

_ A voice called out to me and it wasn't Edward's._

_ My head turned, as I caught sight of a window suddenly appearing on the wall next to me. There was a face in that window. Pretty brown skin and large brown eyes, black hair flowing in the wind…_

_ Jacob._

_ He wore an expression of absolute disgust. I had seen that expression before, directed at Edward and Rosalie—but never ever directed at me. This time though, it was meant for me and me alone and I absolutely, positively hated it._

_ "Jacob!" I called._

_ But it was too late. Jacob was vanishing. _

_ The tablecloth was now thoroughly soaked with blood._

_ Edward's gold eyes held mine._

_ "BELLA!" someone screamed. I heard a voice, but Edward's mouth hadn't moved._


	2. Chapter 1

My eyes flew open and I sat up in bed with a start.

"Bella," said a voice that sounded like a bell. "We have a seriously busy day ahead of us."

Alice Cullen pulled back my curtains and I stared at her. As usual, she was small, chipper, and excited.

"Alice—why are you opening the curtains? We're in Forks. It's never sunny."

"I know," said Alice, beaming. "I just want to see what type of clouds we're working with today. Looks like nice, thick ones. Just as I suspected." She winked at me.

"Of course," I muttered.

It was not surprising that Alice would rejoice in cloudy weather—or that she already knew how cloudy it would be. For one, Alice and her kind, and by that I mean vampires, looked particularly strange in the sun because they sparkled. It had something to do with the odd make-up of their hardened skin—it held moisture in weird ways, which made it appear to sparkle in the sunlight, like raindrops on glass.

Secondly, Alice could see the future, so she purposely picked today for last-minute wedding business so that she could move in and out of stores without alarming humans.

As if I were taking too long to get out of bed, Alice pulled the covers off of me, exposing me to the chill that always greeted the house in the early morning hours.

"Come on, Bella! Rise and shine! Up and at 'em!"

I huffed at Alice, not quite able to share her early-bird cheerfulness. I climbed out of bed and playfully pushed her.

"Ouch!" I cried, forgetting in my tiredness how hard Alice's tiny body was. I rubbed my arm.

"For crying out loud, Bella! Your dress is sleeveless! Now you're going to have a bruise!"

I mumbled under my breath, proceeding to the bathroom and for the first time wishing that Charlie didn't find Alice so charming. If Edward or any of my other friends had rang the doorbell at this early hour, they would have been greeted with his shotgun.

But no—not the case when it comes to Alice.

Just as I were about to shut the bathroom door, Alice stood in the way, a concerned expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling myself growing nervous.

"Is everything ok, Bella?" she asked, her serious tone in stark contrast to her cheerfulness just moments ago.

"Yeah," I said. "Why do you ask?"

Alice frowned and then shook her head. "Nevermind."

"No. What is it? Tell me," I said, fearing that she had seen something bad in a vision and was afraid to tell me.

"I'm just picking up on something. I can't quite make it out fully though," said Alice, still frowning. "Hmm. Must not be anything too serious then…or else, I would have seen…"

I stared at Alice for a moment. "I'm just nervous, that's all," I said.

Alice smiled. "Pre-wedding jitters! You're so cute!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot."

Alice laughed. "How I love weddings!" She clapped her small hands together, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Alice, do me a favor," I said.

"Anything!" she said excitedly.

"Could you stop looking into my future? I mean—don't look at anything about the wedding, ok? I'm freaked out enough already as it is. I just want to…let it flow. Roll with the punches. When you look ahead, I tend to pick up on it."

Alice frowned. Finally, she nodded. "Ok, Bella. I see your point. I'm sure nothing will go wrong, and it would be nice to keep everything a surprise," she said. "I won't look." She made a motion of crossing her non-beating heart.

"Thanks," I said, giving her a hug.

"No problem, sister!" Alice said with a giggle. "Now hurry along," she said, leaving me alone in the bathroom and shutting the door.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes looked tired—surely a result of the nightmares that had been plaguing me over the past few weeks. I remembered the last time I had been plagued with nightmares—it had been because Edward had left me.

Now Edward was here. He was here more than ever as my future husband-to-be. I should be happy, having sweet dreams of life as the new Mrs. Cullen.

But the problem was—as I know deep down inside, no matter how much I tried to deny it—the problem was that Jacob had now left me.

He couldn't cope with me marrying Edward. And I couldn't cope with him not being there for me. I missed his warm embrace. His easy laugh. Even his annoying jokes.

He was the only one who could comfort me in Edward's absence. And I felt that he was probably the only one who could comfort me as I prepared for my life to be changed forever. I longed for Jacob's familiarity more than ever right now.

I sighed.

I was getting married. To Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, the guy of my dreams. Why wasn't I happier?

"Pre-wedding jitters. That's all it is, Bella. Completely normal," I said to myself as I turned on the water.

As I combed and dried my hair, listening to Alice complaining and rushing me along, I forced myself to think of Edward, my future husband. My husband.

My husband.

I repeated the phrase in my mind, trying to get used to it. I had to admit, it still didn't sound right, but it was a reality I was going to have to get used to. And I was going to have to get used to it fast.

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine myself getting married at 18. I supposed most girls fantasized about the day they'd marry their Prince Charming, but I wasn't one of those girls. Prior to meeting Edward and falling head over hills for him—literally and figuratively, I hadn't given much thought to marriage or kids.

Kids…

Well, that was a thought I could completely throw away. Vampires can't have kids. In fact, this was why Rosalie wasn't too pleased with me. She felt I was throwing my life away and making a big mistake.

I shook Rosalie from my mind. I was not in the position to consider her advice anymore. It was much too late for that.

Back to marriage.

I guess I thought I'd be married one day. I just thought I'd be in my 20s or 30s. After Edward and I announced our engagement to Charlie and Rene, they both were sure to tell me I was much too young. That of course, was after Edward and I assured them that I was not pregnant and it was safe to let go of Charlie so he didn't rush off to get his gun.

However, I met my Prince Charming at seventeen and my life plans were immediately sped up because of it.

_"Honey, you have your whole life ahead of you! What's the rush? Why are you doing this?" _Rene had asked. She had dropped everything she was doing and flew into town because Charlie had begged her to "talk some sense" into me.

Instead of talking sense into me, she just asked the same question everyone else asked: _"Why?"_

It was a question I had no answer for. Well, at least no answer I could truthfully give without either being committed, betraying the Cullens, or being hunted down by the Volturi.

I could just see it now. Answering the question truthfully would sound something like this: _"Edward and I are getting married now because he is a vampire. That means he doesn't age. He is eternally 17 years old, though in real time, he's more like 117. Anyway, in human years, I'm 18. I'm already a year older than him. And I'll just keep on getting older. I don't want that. I have no doubt that he is the love of my life and I want to be with him forever. The only way for that to happen is for me to become a vampire too. But being the old-fashioned gentlemen that he is—Edward won't bite me until we're married. And if I want to prevent aging to the point where I look like his grandmother and feel like a pedophile, I have to go ahead and say, 'I do' so he'll make me his immortal lover. So that is why we're getting married A.S.A.P."_

Sure, I could go ahead and tell everybody that if I don't mind a one-way trip to the insane asylum. The only person who could know that truth is Jacob.

Jacob.

I let out a loud sigh and threw down my hairbrush in frustration.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine, Alice," I said, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I opened the door, ready to face whatever last minute errands and rituals Alice was going to put me through.

"And we're off," Alice said, grabbing hold of my wrists and nearly flying me out of the house.


	3. Chapter 2

The day was going by in such a blur and I regretted it so much because it was my last day as Isabella Swan before turning into Isabella Cullen. Alice dragged me from store to store. I vaguely remember picking out a purple bouquet of flowers and trying on a pair of heels that had made Alice squeal in delight and made me nearly fall on my face.

Alice was so excited that for the most part, it seemed she was oblivious to my less than thrilled mood. Whenever she did seem to notice, she just gave me a grin and said something about how she had been nervous too before marrying Jasper, but her nerves were alleviated due to the fact that she foresaw how happy they were going to be.

I was quickly pushed out of my stupor when Alice brought me to the Cullen house.

"What are we doing here?" I had asked.

"Don't worry. The boys are all out with Edward."

"Vampire bachelor party?"

"Something like that," said Alice.

"What kind of stuff goes on at a vampire bachelor party?" I asked, feeling slightly disturbed as I imagined it being something like a human bachelor party, except that the female attendees served as both entertainment and food.

"Never you mind," said Alice. "You and I still have things to do."

Before I knew it, I was standing in the Cullens' beautiful living room, which was full of women yelling, "Surprise!"

There was no doubt that the shock registered loud and clear on my face. Plus there was the fact that it all had startled me so that I had practically jumped out of my skin and would have hit the floor had Alice not caught me. Even through my shock, I hoped no one had noticed the ease in which tiny Alice had brought me back to my feet. She had disguised it well though, playing it off as if she were merely hugging me.

"You didn't think we had forgotten about your bridal shower, did you?" she said.

I turned to face my crowd and the elaborate decorations, one of which was a beautiful banner that read "_CONGRATULATIONS, BELLA CULLEN!"_

I smiled in spite of myself, liking the look of seeing "Bella Cullen" in print. Then my smile widened as I looked around and found myself melting into my mother's embrace. Over her shoulder, I saw Esme waiting her turn for a hug. And Rosalie was also there—not exactly looking happy, but also not angry, which was an improvement.

Jessica and Angela were there, along with other girls from school, my grandmother, and some other extraordinarily pretty women who had the distinctive vampire look about them.

"You guys—you shouldn't have," I said meekly.

"Nonsense," said Esme, pushing my hair behind my ear and smiling warmly at me. "You are a special girl and we all wanted to celebrate with you."

Not before long, I was being guided around and introduced to the Cullen cousins, who happily welcomed me into the family.

Music played and gifts and cards were given. Pictures were taken. Happy tears were shed, primarily by my mom. She had come a long way from her blatant disapproval of me marrying so young and for what she felt were all the wrong reasons (i.e. _"Edward is a good-looking boy. I get it! But come on, Bella! Don't let your hormones make you do something stupid!")_. The wedding spirit had fully engulfed her, and the Cullens had succeeded in working their irresistible charm on her. Well, at least Alice and Esme, that is.

As much as I appreciated everything—and was happy to simply _feel _happy and excited for the next day, it did not take long for the fatigue to set in. I couldn't seem to get a moment to myself though, and as time went on, I desperately needed it.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the washroom," I said, breaking away from Jessica, Angela, and a Cullen cousin.

I hurried off to the bathroom on the second floor, shutting the door behind me and relishing in the peace and quiet. I sat on the floor and leaned up against the cool bathtub, closing my eyes.

And there—in that moment of silence—that face popped into my mind.

The smile I hadn't seen in far too long. The big brown eyes and jet black hair. The towering frame and warm arms.

Jacob.

I had been enjoying my party, but now, there was nothing more that I wanted than to be hanging out with Jake and his friends laughing at silly jokes and just doing a whole bunch of nothing.

My cell phone ended up in my hands, fingers flying as I texted.

This sucks. Wish we could hang out.

Send.

I had hit the send button, message going to Jake. I then stared at the phone, knowing he wouldn't text back. I had sent him so many texts—left so many voicemail messages—only to have all my attempts unanswered. I didn't expect anything different this time.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to just empty my mind.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated. My heart leapt to my throat. Hands trembling, I grabbed it. Could it really be…?

I opened my new message.

Edward.

My husband.

How are you?

His message read.

I replied: Fine. Enjoying the party. U?

Moments later, he texted back. Fine. Hunting with the boys.

I smiled. So that's what a vampire bachelor party consisted of.

Have fun. Love u. I wrote.

Love u 2. C U 2morrow.

I set the phone back on the floor, thinking about tomorrow—when I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen. Sometimes it still amazed me to think that it took Edward a century to find me—the girl he wanted to marry. He was drop-dead gorgeous and could have easily had any girl he wanted and for some reason, he wanted me.

The world truly made no sense sometimes. But I knew I shouldn't complain when fortune was this much in my favor.

I stood up, ready to rejoin my party when my phone buzzed again. I picked it up, wondering what Edward had forgot to tell me.

Shock almost made me drop the phone and I practically fell into the tub.

It was Jacob. He had texted me back. My heart started pounding as my trembling hands opened his message. I read.

What is it? U changed ur mind?

He thought I was unhappy, perhaps thinking I had been talking about the wedding. Or Edward. I struggled to text back:

No. Boring bridal shower. Call me!

It was at that moment that I realized if he had called back and said, _"Climb out the window. Let's go for a ride,"_ I would have done so without any thought or hesitation. I stared at my phone, waiting. Waiting.

I got nothing. He didn't text back. I felt my spirits sinking.

I couldn't take it anymore. I called him. The phone rang and rang. No answer. It went to voicemail.

"Jake!" I said, my voice strained. "Call me. Answer me. Where are you? Why won't you talk to me? Jake. I…I…"

I sighed and hung up, returning my phone to my pocket.

What was I doing? I was getting married the next day. I had to stop torturing myself like this. If Jacob wanted to continue being this childish, then so be it. I had to move on.

After I composed myself, I opened the door and went downstairs to rejoin my guests.

JACOB

_2 days ago_

Yes. It is officially true. Life sucks and then you die. That is, unless you're Edward Cullen. In that case, you suck, you never die, and you steal the girl of someone else's dreams.

I've been in shock ever since I received that wedding invitation. I just don't understand how she could be going through with this.

I love her, she loves me, and I just got her to finally realize it. But instead of considering me, she ran off to him. Or more accurately, she ran a_way_ from me because she was afraid to admit and accept that her heart does not 100% belong to that blood-sucker Cullen. She knows it. Why else would she be blowing up my phone?

I know I can't face her right now though. I don't trust myself—don't trust what I might say or do.

I crawled into a ball, hidden deep in the woods at the edge of town in animal form. It was easier to be a wolf these days. It numbed the anger I felt in human form—sort of. More accurately, I suppose, is that being in wolf form _simplified_ the way I felt. I could still feel angry—but that was it. Just anger. My anger was not complicated by sadness and jealously and desire for revenge.

Well—that last bit isn't completely true. I would _always_ want revenge on bloodsucker Cullen, whether in wolf or human form. That was never going to change.

Upon finding out about Cullen's plans for Bella, I thought long and hard on what I needed to do.

He was going to turn the love of my life into a bloodsucker, an enemy. Number one on my to-do list was obvious: Kill Cullen. It was the rest of the list that got complicated. Sam and I had fought furiously about it.

_"She will be one of them! She will not be the same Bella you love!" _I could still hear his voice screaming.

_"What are you saying? _I had yelled back.

_"You know perfectly well what I'm saying!"_

And I did, but that didn't lessen the impact of his next words.

_"We'll have to kill her too."_

Kill Bella?

How could I do that? How could I let that happen?

Yet, I was fully aware that once she became a bloodsucker, she wouldn't be the same girl I loved. What frightened me most was that once I saw her with pale-white skin, red eyes, unnatural beauty, and that sickly sweet smell that accompanied vampires—what if I was so disgusted that I actually _wanted_ to kill her?

Kill her because she had become an insult to the memory of the girl I once loved.

The thought was too much to bear.

It was the reason I felt like running away and never coming back. If I could just run away and never discover or witness Bella's fate, maybe I would learn to live on and not care anymore.

Maybe even imprint on someone…

Imprint.

I sighed. That was something I really didn't want to think about.

Running away. Running away. That was all I wanted to think about.

What was keeping me from just doing it right now? I was already far from town—far enough away from the pack for them to be unable to track me. I had been gone for days. I'd been keeping track of how many days had passed. By my calculations, I knew the wedding was three days away.

Three days away…

I hated to admit it to myself. The wedding was three days away and it was the reason I had not left completely. As long as there was still time left before the wedding—still time before Bella was the wife of that bloodsucker, still time before she became a bloodsucker, there was still a tiny flicker of hope inside of me that the universe would interfere before she could make the biggest mistake of her life.

The universe was all I could count on, because I felt helpless.

Before I could stop myself, the wolf instinct in me forced out a long, tortured howl. The rumble started deep in my chest and soared into the evening air. And it felt good, so I did it again, raising my head to the sky and howling for the universe to answer my prayers.

_"So there you are."_

I stopped howling.

I had never been that much of a religious person, but _something_ had just surely spoken to me. I arched my back, ready for either fight or flight.

I listened intensely, trying to tune in to who or what I had heard.

I picked up on the rustling of leaves. A twig snapped. I growled.

Who had found me?

One thing was for sure—I was not in the mood for company and whoever stumbled upon me was going to find that out the hard way.

_"Jacob?"_

I growled again, this time out of annoyance. I knew that voice and it most certainly did not come from the universe answering my prayers.

I heard the heavy thud of paws quiet and turn into the small footsteps of feet. A few swears followed as I heard what sounded like the rip of cloth.

Moments later, my intruder showed herself.

Leah Clearwater.

"So this is where you've run off to, huh?"

Her voice was sarcastic, but a look of concern betrayed it. She wore an old pair of sweatpants, with a t-shirt that was barely managing to stay on her shoulders due to a rip across the shoulder and chest. As werewolves, we had learned to carry clothes attached to our leg to prevent the awkwardness that accompanied returning to human form naked, but there were still accidents with our razor-sharp claws.

I huffed at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, everyone is worried about you. Especially your dad."

I turned my back on her. I really did not care at the moment.

"Jacob, stop being an idiot and talk to me!"

_Idiot?_

My form reverted back to human. I quickly found the pair of jeans I had placed nearby and put them on.

"Shut up, Leah!" I said, cringing at how childish I sounded. When I turned toward Leah, I found her standing there with her arms crossed and staring up at the sky.

"You can just go back to the pack and mind your own business."

Leah suddenly looked at me. "Last time I checked, you were still a part of the pack. And unfortunately, as pack members, we are each other's business."

"Well—maybe I don't need to be a part of the pack anymore," I said angrily.

"We all know that's a real choice you have," said Leah.

I turned my back on her again, not wanting to acknowledge her words. What she had said was true, but I just didn't want to think about it.

Technically, as the great-grandson of Ephraim Black, I was the rightful predecessor to be the leader of this generations' wolf pack. But since Sam was older and had transformed first, he became the leader by default. I was the only one with the right to overthrow him. The problem was- I just really didn't want to be the leader.

I just wanted to run away from everything right now.

I sighed. "Leah, just leave me alone, all right? Why can't you just understand-"

"Understand?" she cut me off. "Are you really going to talk to _me _about understanding? Did you stop to think for a second that maybe I am the one who understand what you're going through more than anyone?"

An awkward silence followed. Leah had a point. She had been in love with Sam—probably still was—only to have him imprint on her cousin, Emily. Life had certainly given her a hard pill to swallow.

"Look…I'm sorry," I said. "So maybe you do understand a little. But this is still different."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Bella is marrying the enemy!" I yelled, feeling my temper rise.

"And Sam is marrying my cousin. My blood relative. At least you can rightfully hate the guy Bella is with. I cannot hate my own family."

"But Cullen is going to turn her into a vampire! You know what that means."

"Jacob—it's better to learn now while you're young that life isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair. I'm just supposed to take that and be happy?"

"No. You just have to take that and accept it. Then get over it."

Silence fell between the two of us, stretching on until it became uncomfortable.

"Listen Jacob," Leah said, "all I really came here to say was that it's always going to be hard, but it will get more bearable with time. So I hope you don't let this ruin you and turn you into a punk. So if you don't like the way Sam plans to handle this, wolf-up and do something about it."

Despite my mood, I chuckled. "Wolf-up?" I said, shaking my head. "And don't ever call me a punk."

Leah smirked. "Well stop acting like one."

As quickly as the light moment appeared, it vanished as I thought of forcing myself to accept that Edward had won. I burst back into wolf from unexpectedly in my fervent attempt to numb the wave of emotion that was threatening to drown me.

"Jacob!" said Leah, clearly not quite ready to end our conversation.

She rushed off behind a nearby tree and returned in wolf form—the only way she could continue speaking to me since I had gone wolf.

_"Jacob, why are you so afraid of leading the pack?"_

_ "I'm not afraid. I just don't want to."_

_ "You don't want to be responsible for deciding what to do about the vampires?"_

_ "Drop it, Leah. Go away. You just want me to take over because it's too hard for you to take orders from Sam."_

Leah growled at me. I knew I had hit a nerve. So much in fact that Leah shot back into human form, not wanting to be telepathically linked to me anymore—not caring that her clothes were behind the tree.

She ran for cover, but not before I had caught a glimpse of her as well as what she had been thinking right before changing back.

I returned back to human form too, swearing as I realized my jeans had been ripped due to my sudden burst into wolf form. I grabbed the shreds that were left to cover myself just as Leah reappeared half-dressed from behind the tree.

"What was that?" I demanded.

Angry, Leah stormed off in the opposite direction. I ran forward and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she warned.

"What was that you were thinking before you changed?" I demanded again.

"That you're a jerk and I don't care what the hell you do anymore," spat Leah, jerking her arm away from me.

"No. It was something about witches," I said.

Leah froze. Suddenly, she spun around toward me, moving mere inches away from my face.

"Stay out of my head!"

"You know I can't help I heard what you thought," I said. "It was loud and clear in your mind. You wish the witches had done something."

Leah took a step back, shaking her head.

"Damn Cullens! I hate that they triggered this curse!" she yelled to the sky, working herself into a fury. She began shaking violently.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, steadying her, trying to calm her down. I didn't want her to burst back into wolf form. I needed her to stay human so she could be more rational and explain to me what she meant about witches.

"Witches are real?" I asked. "Like—people who do magic?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" said Leah. "Vampires and werewolves exist. So why not witches?"

"Werewolves exist because of vampires. Where do witches fit in?"

"Witches work for the balance of earth. They right the wrongs—or punish them, rather. With curses."

_They right the wrongs._

I stared at Leah, understanding dawning on me. "You went to see one, didn't you?"

She would not meet my eyes, so I knew it was true.

"What did you see a witch about? Sam?" I pressed on, refusing to drop the topic as Leah so desperately wished I would.

"Doesn't matter," she mumbled, still not meeting my eyes.

"You asked a witch to…what? Make Sam come back to you? Renew your engagement to him?"

"It doesn't matter!" said Leah. "Imprints can't be broken."

"Did she tell you why imprints—how imprints-" I stammered, my desperation hindering me from forming a coherent question.

"You can't force yourself to imprint," said Leah, finally looking at me, meaningfully. "Imprints happen as a result of fortune. A wolf will imprint on the person who needs a protector for some reason. They prevent harm from happening to the person. At some point in the imprintee's life, they will wind up in a situation where they will be in danger and only their imprinted wolf will be able to save them." Leah paused, looking down at the ground. "It's why I just have to get over Sam. Emily is my cousin and I love her. One day, something will happen to her and Sam will be the only one who can save her. That's the whole reason for the imprint. It bounds you by soul to the person you were placed on this earth to protect.

"Werewolves are protectors. We guard our territory from vampires, and some of us are destined to become guardians to certain people. The call to be an imprinter—it reshapes a wolf's entire life. Almost enslaves a wolf because it becomes _duty_ to risk your life for the sake of one person." Leah snickered humorlessly. "She said it's the _real_ version of a guardian angel. Guardian _wolves. _Protectors from evil." Leah rolled her eyes and then looked at me.

"The _reward_," she continued, "is that instead of it feeling like enslavement or a job, it is experienced as the truest love that the wolf ever feels."

She fell silent. I tried to let her words sink in. It was a lot to take in.

I logically reworked it in my mind. The whole reason for imprinting was tied to a wolf's duty to protect. I already knew we were protectors. I just hadn't realized that the imprinting business was an extra calling for some wolves to take on the additional role of guardian to someone who was going to need them one day.

It made a bit more sense now. When I asked Quil what it felt like to imprint, he said it was like gravity shifted and that suddenly, one person alone is what held you to the earth. It made sense…

You were held to that person because when it came time and that person was in grave danger, the wolf who could help most would instantly feel it.

"Do all wolves imprint?" I asked.

Leah shook her head before answering, "No."

The more I thought about this in my mind, the angrier it made me because logically, this was all the more reason why I _should have _imprinted on Bella.

I loved her. She was in grave danger. And I could save her by having a logical and legit reason for killing Cullen.

"Jacob," said Leah, exasperated. "There is nothing I can do about Sam and Emily. Bella and the Cullen boy are together because they love each other. You haven't imprinted on Bella. Don't you see? Just let it be!"

Leah's words only agitated my anger. I began to tremble.

"I love Bella without any stupid imprint! All the more reason for me to-"

"For you to what? Be a home-wrecker? Emily couldn't help what she did to me and Sam. You are acting on your own will. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"Saving someone from turning into a bloodsucker? Yes. I do want that on my conscience."

Leah transformed, not wanting to talk with me anymore, feeling that she couldn't get me to see reason.

I transformed right after her, needing more information.

_"Leah!" _I called out to her with my mind.

Her words back to me were not very kind or civil, but I didn't care. Before she ran away too far and I could no longer hear her, I saw in her mind exactly what I needed.

The location of the witch.


	4. Chapter 3

_**JACOB'S POV**_

A desperate man can move very fast. A desperate wolf can move even faster.

The instant I learned of the witch's whereabouts through Leah, I took off. With each second that passed, the wedding was drawing nearer. Time stood still for no man (unless you were a stupid vampire), and I needed to act fast if there was any way possible to save Bella.

It took me nearly a day on foot (or on paws, rather), nonstop running before I found my destination.

It was a shack of a house, surrounded by trees. The most cliché witch's cabin I had ever seen. But there was a very un-cliché sight just beside the cabin, watering what appeared to be some type of vegetation.

A young, beautiful girl. Long black flowing hair, alert brown eyes, caramel skin, with long legs stretching beyond what would be a simple dress had it not been concealing such a lovely figure.

She seemed to sense my approaching, for she squinted in my direction. It was only then that I realized how loudly I was panting.

I straightened up and returned to human form. Careful to remain out of sight, I slipped on a pair of pants—and even remembered to get a shirt. I took a deep breath and then stepped into view, locking eyes with the girl, now standing in front of the cabin. I forced myself to approach her slowly, fighting the urge to blurt out what was really on my mind (i.e. CAN YOU DO A SPELL TO GET A GIRL TO RUN AWAY WITH ME INSTEAD OF MARRYING A VAMPIRE?).

The girl crossed her arms and studied me as I approached her. I kept my stride slow and steady; I did not want to alarm her. I needed her.

I had to admit though, that if she was the witch, she definitely wasn't what I had expected.

Her eyes travelled up and down the length of me. There was something of interest in her eyes as they returned to my face. Yet, there was clear caution in her stance.

I knew my tall frame could be intimidating, so I smiled at her. She didn't return the smile though. She simply continued to stare, curiosity now joining the mixed expressions on her pretty face. I wondered how many strange people approached her on a regular, seeking her services.

"Hi," I said, once I was a few feet away from her.

She raised a thin eyebrow at me. "Can I help you?" she said, arms still folded across her chest.

"I hope so," I replied, suddenly feeling awkward. I had been in such a rush to get here, but at no point had I thought about what I was going to say and how I was going to plead my case.

"I uhm…Heard about you from a friend of mine," I said.

"Name?"

"Jacob Black."

"Is that your name of your friend's name?"

"Mine."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. Now, who's this friend of yours?"

"Leah. Leah Clearwater."

The girl's eyes brightened, a look of dawning coming to her. "Leah, huh? She's a firend of mine too. I knew here from a long time ago. She showed up here in quite a state. Downright desperate. Are you a member of the wolf pack?"

I gaped at the girl for a second, surprised to hear her casual tone in mentioning 'wolf pack.' The girl smirked.

"Yes, I know you are a wolf. I sensed you coming. I may not know things like my grandmother, but some things are easy to pick up on. You have a wild and untamed edge about you." She paused, smirking again as if she didn't consider this a bad thing. "And," she continued, "you seem as distraught as Leah was the last time she came around here."

Her mentioning of my distress reminded me of how time was ticking…

"So, it's your grandmother I need to see then?" I said, anxious to move things along.

The girl nodded. "Follow me," she said.

I followed her inside the cabin. The inside was dull, but cozy. Nearly everything was gray, but looked comfortable.

"Deja?" called a voice from somewhere within.

The girl I had followed, Deja, motioned for me to take a seat at the little wooded table located in the middle of what I supposed was the dining room. Deja disappeared further somewhere into the cabin.

I drummed my fingers on the table, waiting and thinking about how I was getting closer and closer to losing Bella to the Cullens and about the terms of the treaty when Bella was transformed.

My hand closed into a fist and I hit the table in response to that last thought.

_When Bella was transformed._

No. That was all wrong. There would be no _'when.' _That was the whole reason I was here.

"Boy, don't you break my table."

I looked up to find an older woman—somewhere in her 70s I suspected, with long gray hair falling to her elbows. She wore glasses that magnified her bright eyes. She was short and looked surprisingly agile for her age. Her skirt swept the floor as she shuffled toward me, pulling a long sweater over her shoulders as if she was cold.

I looked around to find that Deja was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, staring at me.

Remembering some sort of manners, I stood up and held out my hand to the old woman. "Hi, I'm Jacob."

"Don't I know it," she said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. Her grip was strong and she held it for what seemed longer than normal. She mumbled something under her breath, and then shook her head. I opened my mouth to say something, but she waved her hand as if waving away words I hadn't even said yet.

Deja snickered. "A hot mess."

"Aren't they always?" her grandmother responded. "Sit down, young blood. Sit down."

I took a seat and she sat down across from me.

"Call me Trudy."

"Uhm…Ok, Ms. Trudy, I-"

"Am going stone-cold crazy over some girl and want me to do something about it?"

"She's going to marry a vampire," I said, deciding it made no sense to beat around the bush. "And…he's going to turn her into one."

"And as a werewolf, it is your duty to kill vampires that bite humans on your turf. Actually, it's your duty to kill vampires, period. Which presents a problem when it comes time to kill the girl you love."

I nodded. "What do I do? What can you do?"

"Mmm," Trudy said dramatically. "That's what they all want to know. What can I do? Thing is—my gift is in just seeing and understanding the balance."

"What balance?"

"The balance of the world," Trudy said matter-of-factly. "So much throws it off. People and their actions—especially you supernaturals. Your very existence messes stuff up sometimes. Supernaturals interfering with humans really make things tricky."

"Exactly. So you agree? She needs to get away from him. He's no good."

"And what makes you think he's no good?"

"You just said supernaturals-"

"Look in the mirror, boy!" Trudy laughed. "Regular humans don't turn into wolves."

"It's only because of the Cullens! They triggered the curse! With vampires around-"

"The balance spawns the enemy—wolves—to keep the vampires in check," said Trudy holding her hands out in front of her and making a seesaw motion. "Now the problem," she continued, "is that you have two supernaturals interfering with the life of a human girl. And let me tell you, the scales are working over-time to fix this one."

"What do you mean?" I asked eagerly.

Trudy studied me for a moment. I could tell she was weighing something in her mind. I leaned forward, silently urging her to tell me what I needed to know.

"Everything has consequences, and those consequences are a direct result of karma."

"Ok…" I said.

"You and Cullen are both severely short-sighted. My telling you the deal will only mess with the balance."

"I come all the way out here and you aren't going to tell me anything?" I said, my temper rising.

"Oh, I'm going to tell you all right, because you are young and stupid. And you've unfortunately been given a tough hand to play. But unlike the Clearwater girl, your triangle here has more than one possible outcome—some that will only end in misery for all involved, and others that will be bearable to live with. There's just one condition."

"What?"

"I need a sign. Some certainly. You are here because you love the Swan girl—I know that much. You love that girl enough to make an old woman like me blush. And trust me, I've seen it all. Now the problem is, you _think_ she loves you back, but for some reason is choosing Cullen instead. I tell you this—there is a reason she is tied to Cullen. But how do you know _you_ are truly the other guy? A lot of times, it turns into out-of-sight, out-of-mind. How do you know she's thinking about you?"

I laughed, thinking about how many times she had tried calling me and how many times she had texted me. "I'm pretty sure, considering how she's been blowing up my phone," I said.

"Lately?" asked Trudy. "Within the last 24 hours?"

That thought sobered me. Bella hadn't called in a few days…

Trudy surveyed me with her eyes, seeming to know what I was thinking. "With the wedding tomorrow, she may be at peace with the way things are going," she said.

My expression hardened. My hands balled into fists.

And right that instant, my phone went off. The text message alert sounded. My heart skipped a beat as I reached into my pocket to retrieve it.

It was Bella.

Her text message read: This sucks. Wish we could hang out.

I stared at the message for a while before looking up at Trudy.

"It's her," I said.

"Thinking about you the day before the wedding? That's all the sign I need."

I smiled and texted back. Bella texted back. Then she called, leaving a new message on my voicemail. I didn't respond. I was too preoccupied.

Trudy dropped the biggest bombshell on me. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. One thing became certain.

_I needed to be at that wedding._

_**BELLA'S POV**_

The alarm clock went off, signaling the end of my life as I knew it.

I lay in bed frozen for a moment, thinking of how this was my last morning waking up as Isabella Swan.

It wouldn't be much longer before I experienced my last morning waking up as a human.

I sat up silently, looking around my bedroom. Before Edward Cullen, I would have suspected that I'd be waking up in this room for many more years as Bella Swan. I would have been returning to this room on summer and Christmas break from college…

So much of the life I expected—the life I had anticipated—had been turned upside down after meeting Edward, and he knew it. He initially hadn't wanted me to give up my human life because of all that I'd be missing out on. I thought I didn't have to miss out on anything; I just didn't need to age in the process if he would have just gone ahead and turned me into a vampire. But he didn't want to "doom my soul" unless I married him. So, here I am.

I rested my hands on my head, thinking about whether I was doing the right thing. Then I forced myself to stop thinking because it was too late to have second thoughts. I had agreed to go through with this and I couldn't get cold feet now.

I loved Edward too much to do that to him.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

Charlie appeared. He said nothing at first. He just stood in the doorway, looking at me. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face, though he obviously had no trouble reading mine.

"Nervous?" he said.

"Understatement of the century," I answered.

This made Charlie smile. Seeing him smile did something to me, and somehow, I felt more at ease.

The doorbell rang.

"Ah," said Charlie. "I image that must be your bridal team." With that, Charlie left. Moments later, I heard the unmistakable excited voices of Rene, Alice, and Esme, joined by the less excited voice of Rosalie.

Footsteps rushed up the stairs.

It was officially time.

Someone fussed over my hair. Someone pulled a long beautiful white dress over my body. Someone put sparkling high heels on my feet. There were lots of ooohs and aaahs. Tears were shed.

Butterflies did cartwheels in my stomach. One thought went over and over in my head.

_I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I'm getting married._

While my nerves had reached a level that was practically unbearable, another part of me couldn't help but to feel excited as I thought of Edward.

The only reason I was going through with all of this was because I loved him so much. As I stood before a mirror, admiring the work Rene, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had done in transforming me into the beautiful woman looking back at me, I reminded myself of this fact.

Nothing, however, seemed capable of giving me the extra hour I felt I so desperately needed to fully prepare myself to walk down the aisle.

I stood next to Charlie and he was trembling nearly as hard as I was. We were on the second floor of the Cullen house, standing in front of a full-lengthened mirror. I had never quite noticed my resemblance to Charlie until this moment. The nervous expressions on our faces were identical. Instead of thinking about how nervous I felt, I once again admired the work my mom, Esme, and Alice had done on me. The beautiful delicate curls surrounding my face. The sparkling tiara on top of my head. The lovely lace pattern of my white wedding dress. My long eyelashes and blushed cheeks, and soft pink lips sparkling with rosy lip gloss.

I then looked at Charlie, incredibly handsome in his rented tuxedo. He was more well-groomed than I could ever remember seeing him.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, standing in this mirror beside the winding staircase, waiting to descend to enter the area the ceremony would be taking place.

Charlie grinned at me and I felt my eyes tear up.

"Hey—none of that, kiddo," Charlie warned. "Alice will kill you if you messed up your makeup."

I laughed, knowing it was true.

"Dad," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't let me fall."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said.

I stared at Charlie, a feeling of calm coming over me.

Then the music from below rumbled.

"That's our signal," said Charlie, holding out his arm to me. I looped my arm through his and took a deep breath.

"It's show-time," I said.

And with that, Charlie and I carefully made our way down the stairs, and then began heading down the beautiful makeshift aisle that led to the altar.

Everyone stood up and turned toward us. My eyes scanned the crowd. I felt heat already rising to my face. I tightened my arm around Charlie's and he tightened his as well, reassuringly.

I caught sight of Rene. She was already crying. I saw Esme; if vampires could cry, I'd imagine her eyes would have shed happy tears also. Alice was beaming, my proud matron-of-honor. Bridesmaid Rosalie stood beside her, managing to actually smile at me. Jasper nodded at me. Carlisle smiled kindly. Classmates stared. So many eyes stared…

I know my face must have been bright red. If it wasn't, it was due to the piles of makeup Alice had probably painted on me.

As a brief distraction from my nerves, I appreciated how quickly the Cullens' living room and dining area had been turned into such a beautiful space for the wedding. Somehow, the whole place seemed to be sparkling and colored with beautiful flower decorations. A part of me couldn't help but wonder if Alice was secretly concealing magical powers along with being a vampire.

Charlie and I continued down the aisle, both of us proceeding with extreme caution.

My eyes landed on Emmett, the best man. He winked at me.

Then finally, finally… I looked at my own reason for being here.

I had grown used to Edward's unreasonable beauty—or at least I _thought _I had. Nothing could have prepared me for how handsome he looked standing there in his tuxedo.

He took my breath away.

In some form of irony, he was looking at me as if having the same thoughts. He smiled. Suddenly, I felt silly. Silly about being nervous. Silly about being afraid. Silly about the nightmares. Silly about the wedding-jitters.

All that mattered and all that should ever matter was how much I loved him. With that realization, it now felt like I couldn't get down the aisle fast enough.

I was ready to take my spot standing beside Edward for the rest of eternity. Nothing would make me happier.

When I reached Edward, Charlie gently broke our arms apart and kissed me on the forehead. He then clasped hands with Edward, exchanging nods. Then Charlie disappeared, taking his spot next to Rene.

Edward took me by the hand and we faced the altar.

The words spoken by the pastor barely registered in my mind as I thought about Edward and the time we first met. I thought of all the trials and tribulations we faced before getting to this very moment.

I was feeling so warm inside. So right. I looked at Edward and suddenly, all of that changed.

Something was wrong. I became aware that the pastor had stopped speaking. The whole ceremony seemed to have paused…

I looked sideways, seeing the troubled expressions on Jasper's, Emmett's, Alice's, and Rosalie's faces.

Edward was frozen, his eyes blazing.

Whispers were coming from the crowd.

That's when I heard a door closing, ever so quietly. I turned around to find most of our guests turned around also as Jacob Black, quietly, but noticeably made his way inside the Cullen mansion and disappearing into the back row of the crowd.

My heart skipped a beat, though I couldn't quite place my finger on the emotion I was feeling.

Jacob—who had been gone and avoiding me for weeks—finally makes a reappearance and it's in the middle of my w_edding._ I wasn't sure what to make of this.

It was though, very obvious what Edward was making of it. He was still standing still as a stature beside me, face hiding a fury that only I could detect from knowing him so well.

The pastor cleared his throat and the guests began to quiet down.

"We shall continue," the pastor said. He gave me and Edward a reassuring smile, which I gave my best attempt to return. I brushed my arm against Edward's, trying to reassure him that everything would be fine. After all, we had sent Jacob an invitation.

Edward seemed oblivious to my attempt to comfort him, so I just took a deep breath and directed my attention back to the words of the pastor. I silently prayed that things would continue smoothly. My anxiety only increased though, as I noticed what the pastor was now saying.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room grew so silent, I swore I could hear people's heartbeats—or maybe it was just my own. Edward shifted slightly beside me. I cast a glance sideways at him, noticing his hands were balled into tight fists. It hit me what he was doing…

He was _listening_.

I had a strong feeling that he was only listening to the thoughts of one person in particular though…

I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe my wedding was turning out like this. I knew that if Edward was getting this angry, Jacob's thoughts were not well-wishes for us.

_Please, Jake—don't…_I pleaded inside my head. Horrible visions were going through my mind: Jake working himself into a rage and bursting into wolf form. Edward and the rest of the Cullens pouncing on him. Sam and the rest of the wolf pack coming in for reinforcement. Charlie, Rene, and the rest of the human guests terrified and unable to believe their eyes…

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's head turn. He was looking at me—all the tension and anger gone from his face. His eyes were warm. His mouth curled into a tender, loving smile.

I knew this could only mean one thing.

Jacob had given up.

Jacob had given up on me.

He was accepting my choice to marry Edward and was not going to interfere.

As much of a relief this was, I was too keenly aware of the hollow feeling that was growing inside of my chest.

_Jacob had given up on me._

The reality of this was starting to sink in like a cold chill running through my body. I literally had to suppress the urge to shudder.

_"Stop it!"_ I internally yelled to myself. "_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"_

I was feeling sick and disgusted with myself. Here I was, marrying the man of my dreams. Was I really going to stand here at the altar lamenting the fact that the guy I chose not to be with had decided to stop causing trouble for me? It was incomprehensible how incredibly stupid it was for me to be upset that Jacob had given up fighting for me—that he had decided not to ruin the wedding…

_Stupid._

Stupid, selfish, and self-centered.

Edward deserved someone better as his wife.

I blinked, fighting back the sting of tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

These thoughts were racing through my mind so fast that everything else seemed to be moving in slow motion.

The pastor was smiling at me, obviously taking my teary eyes as a sign of happiness. I appreciated this, because God forbid if he knew what was really going on in my head.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

I had heard wedding vows numerous times before on TV, but never had I paid attention to the words as I did now.

_Sickness and health…until death do you part._ Words that would never count for me and Edward. We would be eternally immortal and always healthy. No sickness. No death. These vows were pointless. Perhaps this was why, deep down inside, I had seen marrying Edward as unnecessary. All that mattered was that I wanted to be with him. Typical wedding vows had no logical application for the lifestyle we would be living.

Yet, for some reason, it mattered to him. I wondered why he hadn't had them edited to something more appropriate.

"I do."

Edward's voice was loud, clear, proud, and beautiful. It cut through my thoughts like a knife. It sounded like he never meant anything more truly in his one-hundred plus years of existence.

Pastor now looked at me. I wondered how many weddings he had performed and how he would feel if he knew the vows he was asking us to agree to were a lie because within a short amount of time, neither of us would be human.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

_Until death do you part._

There was that phrase again. It would never happen. Was it just my imagination, or had he said that phrase louder than the rest?

_Until death do you part._

I was going to die. Isabella Marie Swan was going to die and be replaced with Isabella Marie Cullen, a vampire with red eyes and a hunger for blood that would be stronger than anything I've ever felt before.

Did this extend to my love for Edward?  
_Until death do you part._

Only a handful of people witnessing this knew that if I went through with being transformed, death would never come. Most of our present guests would die, and Edward and I would still be living...

_Until death do you part._

There was only one thing, _one person, _who could do us part. But he was somewhere watching quietly in the back, having decided to not say anything.

Why won't he say anything?

"'_I do.' Say, it Bella. 'I do.'" _I silently urged myself.

But to my horror, the words wouldn't come.

This was shameful. This was embarrassing. This was absolutely breaking Edward's heart and I hated myself for it.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Edward turned to me slowly, his expression unreadable even to me as he brought his face close to mine. He lingered a moment, looking me in the eye and no doubt seeing the confusion there as I wondered why the pastor had continued when I hadn't agreed to my side of the bargain.

Edward enclosed the space between us with a quick, swift, kiss. Our audience erupted in cheers and applause. Over it all, I could hear Rene's joyous sobs. I was her only daughter after all. Though the circumstances that brought about this wedding were still confounding to her, she just wanted to see me happy. And that would have been a heart-warming thought if I hadn't been feeling so utterly confused.

Before I could attempt to make sense of anything, I was walking back down the aisle, arm-in-arm with Edward, my new husband, while people watched in adoration.


	5. Chapter 4

_**BELLA'S POV**_

The reception was beautiful. Alice had outdone herself.

People repeatedly congratulated us. So many smiles, laughs, pictures, hugs, and kisses. It would have been a wonderful celebration if I could just get my mood to match. But how could I get my mood to match when I _knew _Edward had sensed something had been wrong at the altar? He wouldn't say anything about it though.

For the sake of our wedding reception, we both ignored this elephant in the room. For a moment, I had almost thought none of our guests had noticed. But I eventually found out that was not the case.

"That was so beautiful!" Rene cried, hugging me and pressing her tear-stained cheek to mine. I thought that she would never let me go before Charlie managed to pull me away from her so that he could get a hug. Rene then wrapped her arms around Edward, continuing to sob about how happy she was to have him as a son-in-law. I was nearly cheering up before Rene's next words hit me like a bucket of ice-water.

"I just missed you saying 'I do', sweety. I couldn't hear you," said Rene.

Charlie's eyebrows lowered. "Hmm, he said, "now that you mention it, I don't think I heard her either."

So, it had been noticeable.

I tried to laugh it off, mumbling about being so overcome with emotion, I had barely been able to speak—which in one way or another actually was the truth. But to keep the terror of it at bay, I grabbed Edward's hand and smiled lovingly at him, trying to erase all traces of his doubt.

And my doubt as well.

Edward smirked at me. Some of my nerves subsided. Perhaps I was being convincing enough to him, which was excellent. What I so desperately wanted now was to be convincing to myself about what had happened.

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Cullen?" asked Edward.

My smile grew wider regardless of my worries. With all that was going on, I couldn't help but to like the sound of _'Mrs. Cullen' _being directed at me.

"Sure. Just don't let me fall," I said.

"Never," he said, kissing my hand before leading me to the dance floor.

My dress was so long that once we were on the dance floor, Edward lifted me so that my feet were on top of his as we danced. I rested my head on his shoulder and he gently hummed along to the music in my ear.

I smiled, enjoying the feeling of happiness, no longer worried that Edward was upset over my inability to say 'I do.' It didn't matter because in my heart, I did—and I suspected Edward knew that.

While I felt like I could have been content forever dancing in Edward's arms, we were eventually torn apart by guests wanting to dance with the bride and groom.

I danced with Jasper, who held me tentatively (being the Cullen who struggled most with human blood). He gave me his official welcome into the family and joked about how it would be such a relief when I was transformed and he didn't have to worry about accidently biting his brother's new wife.

I danced with Carlisle, who kissed me on the forehead and said that he was so happy that I came into Edward's life.

I danced with Emmett, who tripped me and then smoothly caught me and laughed heartily about it. He then teased me for my mishap at the altar and the panic I had caused among Alice and their cousins.

"Alice knew I was going to mess up?" I asked.

"She knew something was gonna go wrong," said Emmett, attempting to twirl me around the dance floor, knowing I was likely to stumble. He laughed, catching sight of Edward glaring at him.

"I-I-I," I stammered.

"Oh don't worry about it," continued Emmett. "It got fixed."

I concentrated on Emmett's words, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I think I'd like to dance with the bride before making my way over to the groom." A beautiful voice rang past Emmett. We turned to find a Cullen cousin, along with Alice, standing nearby. Alice smiled sheepishly at me.

"Be easy with her, cousin," said Emmet, throwing an arm over the shoulders of the tall beauty who had just spoken. "Edward doesn't want anyone to accidentally kill her before the honeymoon."

"_Emmett," _I said, feeling my face grow hot. He laughed and strolled away, making his way toward Rosalie, who was standing by the punch bowl looking so extraordinarily beautiful that half the guys I recognized from school were all but drooling over her.

So much for not showing up the bride.

"Bella," said Alice, throwing her tiny arms around me in a hug, though careful not to squeeze too tight. "I know I promised not to look ahead, but I couldn't help it. I knew something was going to happen. That mutt. The nerve of him, showing up here," said Alice, frowning.

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of one word.

_Mutt._

That was the nickname of choice some of the Cullens used for the person who had been in the back of my mind the whole time, but I had been trying so hard to ignore.

"Where is he?" I said, my voice a croak.

"I can't really see around _werewolves_," she whispered the word, taking a quick glance around her. "I just saw something going wrong. I don't know where he is now, but he's somewhere still close because my vision is still a foggy."

_He's still here. _ The thought pounded in my head.

"Good thing Giselle was here," said Alice, the smile returning to her face.

The Cullen's beautiful cousin Giselle took an elegant bow before me and then grabbed each of my hands and kissed me on the cheek. Her eyes were bright gold—the sign of a vampire with a less dangerous and human-free diet. She was stunning, with smooth dark skin and flowing hair.

"Welcome to the family, Isabella!" she said with a midwestern accent and a bright smile. She leaned in to me and whispered, "I helped the pastor out."

My eyes widened as I realized what she was saying. "You can…_what?_" I said. "You…You forced the pastor to continue…?"

I knew vampires came with a range of powers—which are really some form of an enhanced ability they possessed from their human years. Yet, I was dumbfounded by what Giselle could have meant. What did she do?

Giselle gave a musical laugh.

"_Of course not_," someone whispered behind me. I jumped and turned around. Giselle grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me back to face her and Alice. Alice was giggling.

"I was quite a talented ventriloquist in my day," said Giselle with a wink. "I can through my voice anywhere and to whoever I want. So when I saw nerves get the better of you, I thought I'd be a good relative and lend you my voice. So, the pastor heard your 'I do' even if no one else did."

So that's what happened.

"Th-Thank you," I stammered, not wanting to seem ungrateful, though I had to admit there was a bit of irritation building up inside of me. I did not want to be unthankful about it, but I didn't like the idea of somebody talking for me. Surely I would have been able to eventually speak for myself. I had just needed a moment, that was all…

"No problem, cousin! Now let's dance!" said Giselle, oblivious to my inner thoughts.

She and Alice each grabbed one of my hands and the three of us began twirling and prancing around the dance floor. Though I still hated dancing, I was eternally thankful for dancing with vampires because every time I lost my balance, they ever-so-gracefully kept me from falling on my face.

At some point, Jasper joined, scooping Alice into a dance, leaving Giselle and I continue dancing by ourselves.

"You know," said Giselle, "making the big change is pretty tough."

"Oh…uh," I said, feeling awkward. This wasn't something I exactly wanted to talk about right now.

"It would be nice if Edward would go easy on you. I mean, I know he'll raise you to be a _vegetarian._"

Vegetarian was a joke among non-human-blood-sucking vampires. That's what they referred to themselves as.

"Yes," I agreed.

"I don't mean to scare you in saying this, but the truth is, most vegetarians even have a slip-up every now and then. I've been going veggie for a while now, and I can't deny that I still struggle with it. But it always helps in the beginning to learn how to shut off the guilt so to speak. Has Edward talked to you about that?"

"No…" I said, feeling thoroughly confused.

"See," continued Giselle, "as a vampire, all your senses are heightened, which certainly doesn't help when it comes to blood cravings. However, most vampires do make a choice. Obviously, the meat-eaters have chosen a different lifestyle. But even for them, the thought of what they're doing can initially be a turn-off. Hell, it's damn near cannibalism, right? After all, we were all human at some point. Meat-eaters learn to turn off their guilt. It's like a meditative state vampires can go into so that they don't feel guilt for their uhm…more beastly appetites. For good vamps like the Cullens, and myself, of course, that technique isn't used. It's what helps keep us in touch with our humanity. In fact, it was after I met them that I stopped being such a monster. Having no guilt can make you do terrible things, and that's no way to live, even for an immortal. But feeling the guilt can be just as horrible. Like I said, everything is intensified as a vampire. In the beginning, it is useful to know as a newborn how to get into that state of non-guilt just in case there is an _accident_—otherwise, you could drive yourself mad for something that's not completely your fault."

"Oh…I…didn't know that," I said, desperately wanting this conversation to be over.

"Just something to think about because accidents can happen," said Giselle. "Think of it this way—you can't fault a newborn infant for craving milk, can you? Just the same-you can't blame a newborn vampire for craving blood."

At that moment, one of the guys from school approached us, clearly wanting to dance with me, but unable to resist looking at Giselle. She stepped back and winked at me, then disappeared into the crowd and Mike Newton came to congratulate me.

I danced with Mike for a while, though my mind was completely preoccupied with this new information Giselle had just dropped on me. It was almost too much to take in, so I dutifully pushed it to the back of my mind, wanting to attempt to simply enjoy myself and not worry about any of that yet.

I managed to have moments of genuinely enjoying myself—interacting with guests and stealing loving glances at Edward. But through it all, my eyes kept carefully scanning the premises, looking for the name that kept running through my head, like a drip in a leaky faucet.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

He was still here somewhere.

Edward and I finally managed to navigate through our guests and return to each other's arms for another dance. Then it happened.

Edward's movements, which were always so smooth, suddenly stiffened. It was a while before I realized it felt like I was holding a statue.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I stood still, staring at Edward.

"Not the type of thing I like overhearing on my wedding day." Edward's voice was sharp and cold.

"Well, do me a favor and stay out of my head." This voice was equally as cold and sharp, but there was a hint of a growl within it as well.

"Well, stop thinking so loudly," said Edward.

The other voice laughed, but it was clear that he didn't find Edward amusing.

I turned toward the voice, trying so hard to conceal how anxious I was to see him, but knowing that I failed to do so by the way Edward's arms reluctantly loosened around me. A just barely audible sigh escaped his lips.

Jacob Black stood behind me.

He was wearing a crisp beige long-sleeved shirt with a loosened black tie hanging around his neck. The first few buttons of the shirt were undone. The color of the shirt highlighted the pretty brown tone of his skin. He wore neatly ironed black pants and dress shoes. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail and it was longer than it had been the last time I saw him. A few jet-black strands were loose from his ponytail, falling around his big dark-brown eyes. With his towering muscular frame, he looked distinctly dangerous, yet alluring. I hated how acutely aware I was of the many females that were staring at him, captivated.

"Jake," I said. The sound of my voice broke the glaring contest between him and Edward. Jacob looked down at me and slowly broke into a smile.

"Can I get a turn to dance with the blushing bride?" His voice was teasing and sincere at the same time. I pulled away from Edward slightly before stopping myself and looking back at him.

While Jacob was smiling, Edward was still scolding.

"It's ok," I said to Edward, squeezing his shoulder. The grimace on his face finally eased up. He nodded.

"Go on," he said to me. He leaned in to kiss me and then took a step back, smirking before disappearing into the crowd.

I turned toward Jacob to find him staring at me.

"You'd think after living over a hundred years, the guy would be more secure," said Jacob.

"What?" I said.

"He's mad that I think you're beautiful, as if every other guy here isn't thinking the same thing."

"All the others are probably too busy looking at Rosalie," I said.

Jacob snickered. "The blonde blood-sucker? Yeah—maybe. But that's only if they can get past the fact that her type of beauty is scary. Yours on the other hand, is just… so… inviting. Anyway, I had to remind him that he's the only one here who has the pleasure of being your husband."

I stood there, staring at Jacob. So many thoughts were going through my head, yet I couldn't make any of them coherent enough to turn into speech.

Jacob held out his hand to me. I took it. He pulled me forward to him, wrapping me into a big warm hug—so different from Edward's cold embrace. My head pressed into Jacob's chest, feeling the chiseled muscles right through his shirt and hearing the steady rhythm of his heart. I stood there, listening to his heartbeat, suddenly realizing that I was fascinated by it because my head had not rested on a chest with a heartbeat in who knows how long. Edward's heart had stopped beating ages ago.

As Jacob held me, he began to sway to the music, causing me to sway with him despite the fact that I could hardly hear the music because I was too busy listening to his heart.

I was not sure how long we stood like this, but at some point, my chin was in Jacob's hand and I was staring at wet spots my tears had left on his shirt. His other hand came to my face, wiping a tear off my cheek.

How long had I been crying?

"What are these about?" said Jacob gently, referring to my tears.

I shook my head. "Just an emotional day, that's all."

I began wiping my own tears away, thinking how this was something I soon wouldn't have to worry about. Vampires couldn't cry. Tears would no longer betray me like this. Vampires couldn't produce tears, just as they didn't produce heartbeats like the one thumping strongly in Jacob's chest.

"Surely good emotions though, right?" said Jacob. "Taking the man you love as your lawfully wedded husband."

I nodded.

"Did you?" he asked suddenly, his eyes becoming intense. "Did you?" he repeated.

"Did I what?" I asked.

"Take Cullen as your husband?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "Jake, what are you-?"

"I never heard you agree to it. I didn't hear you say the almighty 'I do.'"

A flicker of annoyance built up inside me. I didn't want _him_ pointing this out to me.

"I did," I said, surprised by the harshness of my voice. "I told you, I was emotional. Just because you didn't hear me doesn't mean I didn't say it. How would you know anyway? You were late, and all the way in the back!"

"My hearing is exceptionally good, Bella. In fact, better than most."

I paused, knowing that he had a point. He had super-hearing just like the vampires. There was no point in lying, but I wanted to stand my ground anyway.

"Well…That doesn't mean you can't miss things sometimes," I said.

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe so. Who knows? It's just that I heard Cullen loud and clear, but not you. Just saying what I heard. Maybe his voice just…drowned yours out by comparison. I certainly can't fault Cullen for being overly enthusiastic about marrying you. He certainly wants you bad enough, doesn't he?"

I was quite sure that Jacob was implying something behind his words, but I forced myself not to think about it. I wasn't in the mood to play word games with him.

"Enthusiastic, that Cullen," said Jacob, more to himself than to me as he looked off into the distance. "I guess after a hundred and something years though, I'd be anxious too. But I don't think I could _ever_ justify taking away the life of a beautiful young girl before her life even truly began."

"Jacob, stop it!" I nearly yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Jacob. "Change of subject, then."

"You know, you're supposed to be here to congratulate us, not insult our choices!" I went on. "I'm surprised you even care anyway! You just disappear and no one knows what's going on with you and-"

"Bella," Jacob interrupted. "It's been e_motional_ for me too, you know. Unless you've forgot so quickly."

Silence fell between the two of us and sorrow filled Jacob's eyes. I had to admit to myself that I honestly hadn't expected for Jacob to really show up. It wasn't that long ago that he had confessed that he loved me. I couldn't imagine going to see Edward marry someone else. I couldn't help but to admire Jacob's strength.

"Change of subject," I whispered.

"Now that was nearly inaudible, but I still heard it, unlike earlier at the altar."

I sighed. "It was just…cold fee," I said.

"No pun intended?" said Jacob, grinning.

I hit him on the shoulder.

"Careful. Don't hurt yourself," he said, still smiling.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around, and we started our second dance.

"So, whose lavish taste is this set up? I know it's not yours," said Jacob, taking in all the fancy decorations.

"Alice. The small one with the short black hair," I said.

"Hmm. So, is this how you always imagined your wedding would be?"

I shrugged. "I never really cared much about the wedding, just…" my voice trailed off.

"The lucky groom?" Jacob finished my thought. I nodded. "That's my Bells," he added quietly.

We danced silently for a while. I noticed the expression on his face growing more and more serious.

"What is it?" I finally said.

"When is it is more like it," he said.

"Come again?"

"Bella, when is the big change?"

I paused, not wanting to answer. Not wanting to think about it. But Jacob was looking at me, demanding an answer.

"Soon," was all I could manage to say.

"Soon as in a few hours?"

"God no!" I said.

"Then when? In the morning?"

"No! After the honeymoon is what we agreed on."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's really none of your business."

"It is my business. You know about the treaty," said Jacob, a hint of a growl returning to his voice.

"Forget the stupid treaty!" I said.

"What's the genius plan? Bite you in case you die while you guys are in the middle of trying to have-"

"Jake—stop it!" I said annoyed, not daring to let him finish that sentence. "Now is not the time. If you wanted to talk to me, you shouldn't have disappeared for weeks without a trace."

"Just answer this for me, Bella. Do you realize you won't be the same person anymore?"

"I _will_ be the same, Jake. Just different."

"Will you be the same for Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"What made Edward fall in love with you?"

"_Me. _He loves me for me."

Jacob stared at me. The intensity in his eyes was so strong that I could hardly stand it. I knew there was something he wanted to tell me so badly, but for whatever reason, he was holding back.

He sighed. "Congratulations, Bella."

I vaguely registered that he had pulled something out of his pocket and attached it to my wrist. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead and then walked off.

I stood, staring after him and becoming aware of how chilly I suddenly felt outside of his warm embrace.


	6. Chapter 5

_**JACOB'S POV**_

Well, I had witnessed it with my own eyes. Plus, Bella's reaction was icing on the cake. She acknowledged that she hadn't said, "_I do." _Somewhere deep down inside, she knew something was wrong. And that was a relief because it let me know that my concerns were valid.

Now, the problem was—what could I do to keep things from going even more wrong?

_What could I do?_

By no means did I want to dictate how Bella's life should be. She was her own person. She deserved to make her own choices, even if her choices did suck. But still, I couldn't just let her walk into the fire…

She and Edward were leaving for their honeymoon tomorrow. Taking a plane to Miami—staying in some top-notch fancy hotel before boarding a cruise ship to some exotic islands. I had gathered that information from listening to various snippets of conversation from guests at the reception.

They were leaving tomorrow…

I know she told me that they would be waiting until after the honeymoon for the big change, but I wouldn't put it past her to be lying. She could have been telling me that in order to make me believe there was still time, just so that I didn't do something drastic right then and there at the reception.

There was no way to be sure…

There was also no way to be sure _how_ they had planned to go through with her transformation. She hadn't answered me directly about just how long she would remain human. She didn't want to say if she would be changed before or after they…

I held back vomit at the thought. My mind didn't even want to go there. Bella with Cullen. He was a dead man. Literally. It made me sick to my stomach to think of the girl I loved engaging in some twisted form of necrophilia.

Now that I thought about it, it seemed more than likely that Bella would want to wait until after the honeymoon to go through with the transformation. She probably wouldn't want to spend her honeymoon in pain as her body died and was turned into a hard, cold, shell of the beautiful girl she used to be.

Thinking of this brought a whole new sickening thought to my mind.

What exactly was going to happen once she transformed? What were they going to tell Charlie? Rene? All the rest of her friends? Clearly they would think something was strange when Bella returned with frightening beauty, red eyes, a thirst for blood, and revulsion to food.

On my way home, the realization hit me.

_Once Bella became a vampire, she couldn't return to Forks._

At least not while people she knew were still alive. It would be hundreds of years before she could return and claim to be her own descendent (because she wouldn't have any real descendents; vampires couldn't make babies seeing that life cannot come from dead bodies).

_Bella, Bella, Bella, _I thought to myself. _How could you throw away your future like this?_

I stopped right in front of my house. I knew the answer to that question. There was a reason outside of both Bella's and Edward's control. Trudy had filled me in on those shocking details.

I sighed and headed into my house, ready to see my dad for the first time in weeks since I had run away.

He wasn't hard to find. It was almost as if he had been waiting for me as he sat at the dining room table sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hello, son," he said casually.

"…Hi Dad."

We silently stared at each other. Then I sat down at the table, across from him in his wheelchair. Dad took another long sip of his coffee before setting his cup on the table.

"Want some?" he asked.

I shook my head. I had nearly drowned myself in fruit punch at the wedding, finding it humorous that there wasn't even any alcohol on the premises because the newlyweds weren't even legal drinking age.

"How was it?" Dad asked after a moment.

"She didn't want it," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I didn't mean to say this, but it came out anyway.

"What do you mean she didn't want it?"

"She wasn't ready to get married. She couldn't even say 'I do'," I said.

"Jake, don't go reading too much into things, now."

"So you don't think it's odd that standing at the altar on her wedding day, she couldn't say 'I do' to her new husband?"

"What happened? Did they not get married?"

I shrugged. "The pastor still pronounced them husband and wife."

"Mmm."

"Mmm what?"

"Jake, sometimes we hear what we want to hear, and block out what we don't want to hear. It's called selective hearing."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. It's not like I could tell my father why I was so certain. I knew he wouldn't have approved to my visit to Trudy. Sensing the conversation on this topic was over, he moved to a new subject.

"Talked to Sam and the pack lately? They were all worried about you."

"Speaking of the devil," I mumbled, for just as Dad mentioned his name, I sensed Sam drawing near.

Sam knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Dad.

Sam's huge frame entered the house, with Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry lingering behind him.

"Hi Billy," said Sam, attempting to make his voice cheerful.

"Hey there, Sam."

"Hello Jacob," he said, losing some of the breeziness in his voice.

"Sam," I said, coldly. The last time I had spoken to Sam, he had talked about killing Bella. The tension between us from that last encounter was still thick enough to chop with an axe.

Behind Sam, I could hear the rest of the pack muttering hellos. I turned to look at them—to take in their appearances. Leah was giving me a rather meaningful look, but I ignored her. Our last encounter was also fresh in my mind. I wondered if she had told the others anything, but upon further thought, I doubted it. Her heartache over Sam and her ability to relate minimally to my situation was not something she delighted in.

Seth, Leah's little brother, looked incredibly uncomfortable. His eyes kept darting back and forth between me and Sam, as if he was expecting us to break out into a fight at any moment. I can't say I blamed him though. I was already prepared to step outside in case Sam wanted to 'talk.' There was no need to tear up my Dad's house…

Quil's expression was more difficult to read. He had arranged his features into a perfectly blank stare—looking at nothing in particular. Embry was looking at me, studying me.

"Nice to see you back," said Sam, his voice carefully controlled. Seth nodded eagerly in agreement and it wasn't hard to tell that he meant it far more than Sam did.

"Just needed a break from things, that's all," I said. I stood up and stretched, still wearing the clothes I wore to the wedding. My dad cleared his throat and I understood his unspoken concern.

"Mind if I go change?" I said, already heading to the back of the house where my bedroom was located.

"Sure," said Sam, as if I really needed his permission.

I shed my dress clothes, replacing them with an old t-shirt and sweatpants. I didn't want the tension between me and Sam to result in my only good clothes being ripped to shreds, and neither did my dad. He didn't have much money and this werewolf curse had already cost him enough. Half the clothes currently in my closet had once been his. He had given them to me after I had accidentally ripped so many of mine. I made a conscious effort to be more careful now.

I made my way back to the front of the house where Sam was making light conversation with my dad. They stopped talking upon my return. Sam forced a smile at me.

"Can I talk to you?" said Sam.

"If you must," I replied. "Let's step outside."

I went out the door with Sam following. Leah, Quil, Seth, and Embry were outside already, standing around the porch.

"Hey Jake! How are you?" said Seth.

"Hanging in there, Seth," I said, stuffing my fists into my pants pockets and then turning to face Sam.

All grew quiet. Leah kicked at some rocks while Quil and Embry continued to look forcibly neutral. Seth had begun looking back and forth between me and Sam again.

"So," said Sam, attempting to sound casual, "I take it you returned from wherever you disappeared to just in time to attend the wedding?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "May have stopped by for a little while, yeah. What kind of friend would I be otherwise?"

"Friend?" said Sam.

"Friend," I restated.

"So—are you saying you still consider her a _friend_ after marrying the Cullen boy?"

"The girl at the wedding was still the very same Bella I grew up with."

"For how much longer?" said Sam, getting right to the point.

"She's still at the reception right now," I said. "Then there's the honeymoon. It's got to be sometime after that, I suppose."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush," said Sam. "It can't be a coincidence that you've come back around now. So what is it? You here to help us figure out what to do, or are you planning on doing something on your own?"

"Last time I checked, you wanted to kill Bella. I'm not exactly on board with that ship," I said.

Sam took several steps toward me. My body tensed. I saw Sam's chest expand as he took in a deep breath.

"What do you honestly suggest we do when Cullen bites her?"

A long pause stretched between us, the weight of Sam's question filling the air around us.

"I think…" I said slowly, "…Cullen must be stopped _before_ that happens."

"Was that your plan? Did you show up to the wedding to kill Cullen? How did that work out for you? And oh—you do remember that part of the treaty, right? The part that clearly states that we _cannot _touch a Cullen unless a human has been bitten?"

"Been bitten. About to be bitten. What's the difference?"

"Technicalities."

"I didn't go to the wedding to kill Cullen. I went to…find out where he was taking her for the honeymoon…"

"Why?"

"I don't know! To torture myself!"

"I don't know what you're playing at Jacob, and since you don't seem willing to state your intent, let me just give you the solid facts. If Bella returns here as one of _them, _they will be returned to the dead where they belong, catch my drift? "

I nodded. "You've made your thoughts perfectly clear a dozen times before. I get it." I turned my attention away from Sam, taking in Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry. "Is that how you all feel as well?" I asked them at large.

Seth's frame seemed to shrink. One shoulder hunched up and his arms clasped tightly at his sides as he stared at the ground. Embry and Quil were both looking at Sam. Leah was looking at me.

"There's no other alternative, Jake," said Embry, now looking at me. "You know that."

"You can't make an exception just because you've got a crush on Bella," said Quil. "Edward is disrespecting the treaty and Bella is going along with it."

So, Sam had successfully brainwashed Quil and Embry. It disgusted me to see my friends under his thumb like this. They _knew _Bella. They had spent time and hung out with her in the garage. Now they were ready to kill her because of a stupid old piece of paper that didn't understand that shit happens.

I looked at Leah, now very curious to know where her thoughts currently were regarding all this.

"You haven't told us your plans, Jacob," she said. "How do you suggest we solve this?"

"By saying to hell with the treaty and thinking of anything and everything possible before killing a _friend_!"

I felt my temper rising and I felt that I had said all I could say on this topic. I took off, running full speed away from the pack.

Though I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders, I also felt the freedom of being a lone wolf. It was like invisible strings tying me to Sam had suddenly been broken.

* * *

I just want to say thank you to those of you who have been reading my story so far! And thanks to those of you who have left comments. I really appreciate it! Thanks for making my first experience with writing/posting fan-fiction an enjoyable one. :)


	7. Chapter 6

_**JACOB'S POV**_

It was a while after I had begun my mindless running, allowing the feeling of the wind against my body to keep thoughts of reality at bay, that I realized with despicable annoyance that I was not alone. I stopped, mid-stride, and growled.

"What are you doing?" I snarled.

"You broke the pack," said Leah.

"I—What?"

I knew I felt different. I recognized the feeling of being free from Sam. I knew that I was no longer going to let him dictate what I was supposed to do or how I was supposed to feel. Yet, it hadn't occurred to me that I had literally _broken_ the pack. I thought that I alone had just left.

"You broke the pack," Leah said again. "That means you are a leader now. If you no longer follow Sam and you separated from him, you are the leader of your own pack."

"How is that possible? I thought the only way for me to become the pack leader was for me to overthrow Sam. I didn't overthrow him. I just left."

"Right." Leah sighed, as if explaining something to a child who was having a hard time comprehending. "If you overthrew him, you'd be the new leader and we'd all have to follow your orders. But you didn't overthrow him—you separated from him. That means you didn't take over the pack; you divided it. That means you become _a_ leader, not _the _leader. There are two packs now. Sam's and yours."

I stood still, trying to let this information sink in. "I didn't know that could happen," I said.

"Neither did we."

"How do you know that's what happened then?"

"Didn't you feel the break?"

I nodded. "You all felt it too?"

"Not _all_ of us," said Leah.

"How come?"

Leah sighed again. "Use your brain, Jacob."

"Stop talking in riddles already!"

"I felt it because I'm following your pack."

"I don't have a pack."

"Yes you do," said Leah. "Since you and I felt the break, we _are_ a pack. We're the other pack."

"The others didn't feel it? So it's just me and you?" I said.

"And me!"

Leah and I both jumped, startled by the extra voice. Seth appeared from behind a tree.

"Seth!"

"Seth?"

"I felt the break too," said Seth. "I- I didn't feel loyal to Sam anymore. Jake, I don't want to kill Bella. It's not right."

Leah, who looked like she had been on the verge of yelling at Seth, was now staring at him with sympathetic eyes.

I thought things over in my mind.

I had decided to leave the pack. In leaving the pack, I was really leaving Sam and consequently declaring myself a separate pack leader. Those who felt Sam was in the wrong actually felt the break in loyalty to him the moment I decided to leave. Leah and Seth felt the break. Obviously, Quil and Embry hadn't.

Leah and Seth were my pack members now. Quil and Embry were Sam's pack members.

There were now two packs with one agenda: Figuring out what to do when Bella got bitten.

_If Bella got bitten._

There was no doubt that our two packs felt differently about how this matter should be resolved.

"What are we going to do?" asked Leah, as if she had been reading my mind.

"Obviously anything to keep Bella from being killed," I said.

"Do we need to warn her? Tell her to not come back?" said Seth.

"The only way we could do that is to crash the reception now before they head out to Miami. That's of course, if the plan is for her to come back as a vampire," said Leah.

"I don't know the plan," I interjected. "But I want to get to Miami."

Leah stared back at me, quizzically.

"Trudy gave me a…an imprint on Bella."

"What?" said Leah.

"Huh?" said Seth.

I ignored Seth. He'd have to learn about Trudy later.

"Obviously, I didn't _really_ imprint on her. But Trudy was against changing an innocent human into a supernatural. So she was on my side, and did a _witch-made_ imprint, as she called it. It was a charm that I attached to a bracelet I gave Bella as a graduation present. As long as it's with Bella, I'll know when she's in danger."

Leah's eyes widened. "In other words, you'll know when Edward is trying to bite her."

I nodded.

"I don't get it," said Seth.

"We'll explain later," I said.

"Wait," said Seth. "What I mean is—why didn't you tell Sam? If you'll know when the bite is going to come, we could have all worked out something together. "

"No," I said firmly.

"Why?" said Leah, after a moment. "Or did you just really want to get away from Sam as much as I did?"

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath, trying to get the explanation as clear in my mind as possible before verbalizing it.

"As much as I hate Cullen," I began, "I know for a fact that Sam's solution would be to kill just before the bite if he knew about the witch-made imprint. He'd manage to twist things around and claim that it was appropriate under _his_ terms, for preventative reasons."

"I thought that was exactly what _you_ wanted," said Leah. "To kill Cullen before he bit her? Is that not what you and Sam just argued about?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "But I've been given certain insight as to why that might not be so great." I paused, feeling Leah and Seth's riveted eyes on me. I continued. "Bella loves him. If he got killed, she'd be miserable and who knows how she'd react. She was a total nutcase when he left for a few months. It was pathetic. She was carrying on like someone had removed one of her damn lungs. I just didn't get it, but I was there for her anyway. And when I think about how I would feel if someone killed her…I can't bring myself to willingly _allow_ Cullen to be killed, no matter what I personally think of him. I love Bella too much for that.

"But what's even more…if I want to keep Bella _human_, she _will_ remain madly in love with Cullen, which would make his death all the more devastating to her. See, there is indeed a very real for why they are so in love with each other.

"Trudy explained it like this.

"Think of a Venus-fly trap. You know what that is?"

Seth nodded. "A Venus-fly trap is a plant that eats insects," he answered as if he were in school.

"Right," I said. "The Venus-fly trap lures in its prey by giving off a scent that attracts bugs. The closer the prey gets, the more irresistible the plant becomes. And then once it's close enough-" I cupped my hands together and then quickly closed them shut, symbolizing the plant closing its 'mouth' around its prey. Leah's jaw dropped.

"Are you saying Cullen is playing Venus-fly trap with Bella?" she said, disgusted. "Well he _deserves_ to be killed for that!"

"It's not that simple," I said. "He is a Venus-fly trap. All vampires are. It's just their nature. That's why they are so appealing to humans, but not to us. Humans are their prey and they're designed to attract them. They can't really help it. We, on the other hand, are their natural enemy. It is why we don't find them appealing and they certainly don't want to attract us.

"The problem with Bella and Edward though, is that they, or more accurately, Edward, doesn't know that their love is set up to fail. They are cursed."

"Cursed?" said Seth.

"Trudy told me about Cullen's not-so-innocent past," I said.

"Can you please just tell me who Trudy is?"

"A witch," Leah and I both answered impatiently.

"Keep going," said Leah.

"When Cullen first became a vampire, he went on a murderous rampage."

"No," said Seth in disbelief. "None of the Cullens seem like regular vampires. He wouldn't-"

"He did," I cut in. "You've got to remember, some of the Cullens are over one hundred years old. They've had time to perfect their act. But for a newly changed vampire, the desire for blood is too strong to resist. Cullen couldn't resist. Though, he always had a moral streak about him. Instead of killing innocent humans, he went after criminals. But that backfired on him one day—and to this very day, he doesn't know it.

"He spotted an older man following a young woman one night. The man was tracking the girl, hiding in the shadows. Sure, he looked suspicious. No one can really blame Cullen for thinking what he did. But unfortunately for Cullen, the man's wife wasn't so understanding.

"It turned out that the young girl was the man's daughter. She had snuck out of her house, trying to meet with her boyfriend, who was a guy of questionable character to say the least. Her parents had suspected this much, which was why her dad followed her. But Edward stopped him, fed, left him dead, and vacated the area. The poor girl continued on her way to meet her boyfriend, only to be attacked and killed by a group of drunks.

"Cullen picked from the wrong menu that day.

"You can imagine the despair of the man's wife and the girl's mother. It turned out that the she was a witch. She cast a spell to find out who caused the death of her husband and daughter. Her spell led her to Edward Mason. That was his name back then.

"She blamed both of their deaths on him because had Edward not killed the girl's father, he would have stopped her and brought her back home safely. So to get revenge on Edward, she placed a curse on him. Because Edward's feeding ritual had led to the death of the two people she loved most, when Edward came across the person whose blood he hungered for the most—who he'd have the strongest desire to kill—he'd fall in love. Hence, he was doomed to fall in love with the person he had the strongest desire to kill. And consequently, this person's attraction to him would be equally as strong—the Venus-fly trap effect.

"Cullen is in a state of constant contradictions when he's around Bella and it's agony for him. Can you imagine? The one person he loves the most is the one person he wants to feed on and kill the most. Which then creates another issue for them…

"See, they've decided the solution to their problem is for Bella to become a vampire. If they stay the way they are now—human and vampire—they stay in love until Bella grows old and dies. However, they are so obsessively in love with each other that Bella doesn't want to grow old with him while he stays forever young. Plus, it'll obviously be hard for Edward to eventually see Bella die, even if it is due to regular old age. Furthermore, he wants to stop his urge to kill her. The thing is, Edward's love and bloodlust for Bella are directly intertwined. The curse is that he'd _love the person he has the strongest desire to feed on. _If he changes Bella into a vampire, she will no longer have the human blood he craves so desperately. And thanks to the curse, without his hunger for her blood, his love for her too, will end. And with him no longer craving her blood, she will no longer be his ideal prey—meaning her attraction to him will also end."

"Whoa," said Seth.

Leah swore under her breath.

"So," I said, "the choices I'm left with are…One, keep Cullen from biting her so that she stays human and accept that while she remains human, they will always have intense feelings for each other despite that Bella will grow old and die. Or two—let him bite her, have them fall out of love—see Bella become an enemy and see the pair of them on Sam's death list."

"Well those two are destined to have a happy ending, aren't they?" said Leah humorlessly.

"Tell me about it," I said, my hands in fists at my side at the injustice of it all. "Trudy kept saying, _'The joining of those two will be deadly, one way or another.'_"

"Uhm…Choice one then," said Seth.

"It's the only choice I could live with," I said. "I don't want to see Bella as a vampire. I'd rather her to grow old and die of natural causes than to die _to me_ by becoming a filthy bloodsucker. If that means she'll always be in love with someone else…" I sighed.

"At least she'll be happy…even if it's with someone who wants to kill her," said Leah.

I laughed despite of how horrible I felt and how preposterous Leah's statement sounded. Seth joined in.

"I couldn't bring myself to explain this at the reception," I said. "Just didn't seem like the appropriate time. And she was already so emotional."

"Understandable," said Leah.

"So we need to catch them before they head to Miami," said Seth.

"Precisely," I said.


	8. Chapter 7

_**JACOB'S POV**_

My new pack and I turned in early that night, preparing to spring into action immediately at sunrise. The plan was to find Bella and Edward at airport and basically explain that Edward _could_ _not_ bite her. She needed to stay human.

I was aware that this was a bold course of action, but as far as I was concerned, there was no other choice.

Leah, Seth, and I had found a spot deep into the woods and slept in wolf from. We needed to be outside of hearing distance from Sam, Quil, and Embry so that they would not read our thoughts and find out about Trudy or our plan. Yet, we decided to sleep in wolf from because our hearing was more acute.

I stirred, trying to curl into a more comfortable position before deciding that I needed to open my eyes and check on the location of the sun to make sure it wasn't dawn yet. We needed to head to the airport at dawn because we weren't sure what time Bella and Edward were leaving. I had tried texting Bella to ask when they were leaving, but she hadn't texted me back. I know I had no right to be upset. It was her wedding day after all. Surely she had better things to do than text me. And I couldn't forget that I had gone weeks without replying to her texts and calls.

I opened my eyes and bright beams of sunlight poured down on me from between treetops.

I jumped up, a growl bursting from my throat.

There was too much sunlight. It was past dawn.

I growled again.

_"Wake up! We're late!" _I cried urgently into Leah and Seth's minds.

Leah slowly opened her eyes and Seth raised his head.

_"Get up!"_ I screamed again.

They both leapt to all fours.

_"We all must have fallen asleep too long," _said Leah.

_"Move it!" _I said, not even taking time to stretch before I took off in full speed.

After having spent a night in the woods and then rushing to the airport, by the time we went back to human form, all three of us were a sight for sore eyes.

People in the airport cast strange glances at us as we searched frantically, hoping against all hope that Bella and Edward were still there somewhere.

"Did you find her?" I asked Leah, who had searched the ladies' room for Bella while Seth and I had continued to search the premises.

"Nope," said Leah, her eyes scanning the area.

"May I help you?" asked a large, bald security guard in a deep rumble of a voice. Several other security guards turned their attention toward us, prepared to spring into action if necessary.

"Yeah," I said. "Maybe you can. Has a plane to Miami left already?"

"Yes."

It was amazing how that one simple word had sent so much dread through my body. We needed to move to Plan B.

That meant we needed to develop a Plan B.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

As a honeymoon gift from Esme and Carlisle, Edward and I were given a private airplane to Miami, where we would stay a week in one of the finest hotels before boarding a cruise ship to the Bahamas. I was so excited. I had never been on a cruise in my life.

Our private plane was gorgeous, fully equipped with my favorite foods and luxurious furniture. As Edward and I boarded the plane, I couldn't help but think that the Cullens' tastes were far too extravagant. I wondered if I would ever get used to it. I supposed I would. After all, I would have eternity, which was a mighty long time…

I gulped as the thought created a butterfly in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Edward said.

I shook my head vigorously. "Nothing."

Edward studied me. "Hmm."

"Hmm, what?" I said.

"Is all of this what you wanted?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, "as long as I'm with you."

Edward smiled. "Why don't you take a nap?" He cradled me against his cool chest. "We've got busy times ahead of us."

"I'm not tired," I said, looking out the window.

"What a shame."

I looked at Edward. "What do you mean?"

His smile now seemed a bit sad. "Sleeping. One of the pleasures of human life. Taking a break from the world and escaping to a dream. Something you won't be able to do in a matter of time. Enjoy it while you still can."

I knew vampires didn't sleep. They didn't age, they didn't get sick or grow ill—their bodies didn't need the restorative qualities of sleep that humans needed. It had never occurred to me though, that Edward missed this simple human necessity.

"I've slept long enough in my life," I said, internally cringing at the sound of my sentence.

_ In my life. _My life—which was about to end and become my undead life. I continued, not wanting Edward to suspect the trail of my thoughts. "And I look forward to not having to miss any moments with you due to silly human fatigue."

I laughed, wanting Edward to laugh with me, but he didn't. He maintained his sad smile, and averted his eyes to peer out the window.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, feeling slightly worried by his behavior. I had been a bundle of emotions—a rollercoaster over these past 24 hours, feeling everything from nervous, doubtful, ashamed, and regretful, to joyous, loved, and excited. It never occurred to me that maybe Edward had been experiencing mixed emotions of his own. I thought matters had been resolved for him from the moment we got engaged and I agreed to marry him. But maybe that wasn't the case…

Could he really be regretting his decision now?

It took him a long moment to answer me. Finally, he spoke. "What your life is about to be like." He locked eyes with me and then added, "As a newborn."

"We've gone over this before. I know it will be rough in the beginning, but the strength of the cravings will decrease, right?"

"Usually," said Edward, pausing for a moment. "Unless you come across someone who smells the way you do to me. My craving for your blood has not subsided the slightest."

"I thought you said it didn't bother you anymore."

"More accurately—I don't w_ant_ to kill you anymore. But that doesn't stop me from craving your blood. In fact, the craving is stronger since I have tasted it once before."

A vacant expression crossed his face and I knew he was thinking back to when he had no choice but to taste my blood. The sadistic vampire James had bitten me and I would have been on my way to a painful transformation had Edward not sucked James' venom out my hand before it had the chance to spread to the rest of my body.

"It was like…like drinking nothing but water my whole life and suddenly learning that there are things such as wine…"

"But you're strong and able to resist," I said.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is?" he persisted.

_No, but soon I will._

I suppressed a shudder. "Well, I'll just have to deal, won't I?"

Edward clinch his jaw. He looked so tortured.

"What is it? Why is this bothering you so much? You went through it. Alice went through it. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme—all of you. You're all fine!" I said.

"Bella," said Edward, his voice low and somber. "I've killed people."

Sickening silence followed his confession. I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly. I didn't want to think I did.

I was well aware that vampires—newborns- had accidents. They were newly born with a thirst for blood and superhuman strength. Accidents were bound to happen. But the way Edward had spoken—it implied that there was more to his story. Like a sinister twist.

He sighed and then continued.

"The first was an accident. After Carlisle changed me, I didn't believe him about blood-cravings. And then one day, it was raining—a woman slipped and fell on the concrete. She scraped her hands. They were bleeding. I went to help her, and ended up killing her instead. I was unable to resist.

"I hated myself and what I had become. I hated Carlisle for what he had done to me. I left him. But after having tasted human blood, I was unable to go back to animal blood. I made a deal with myself though. I decided that I would only feed on humans that didn't deserve to live—the ones who were practically monsters like me. I thought I was putting my cursed existence to good use. But that way of thinking only lasted for so long. Unfortunately, it lasted long enough for me to acquire an alarming body count. It only takes so long for supposed _justified _killing to just turn into killing."

The pain on Edward's face from these recollections was heartbreaking. While I had started off mortified by what he was about to tell me, I now only felt sorry for him. This was something he constantly carried around with him and it hurt.

"Edward," I said, "you eventually found your strength and did what was right. That's all that matters."

Edward shook his head. "No, that's not all that matters. I'm going to turn you into a monster. I don't want you to go through that."

"What other choice is there then?" I cried, my temper rising. "Or are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Of course I'm not saying that! You're the best thing-"

"Then what?" I cut him off. "You want me to stay human? Grow old and die?"

"No!" he moaned.

"Then what?"

"I don't know. I don't _know_. It's a lose-lose situation. I change you and cause you suffering. I don't change, you die one day and I'll find eternal life no longer worth living. I'll either have to get myself killed by the Volturi or continue to live and cut myself off emotionally from the strongest love I've ever known."

It was becoming too much to deal with. Edward was upsetting me beyond reason now. He was being overly dramatic. Was this some type of stupid vampire trait—being a Drama Queen? We had discussed and agreed on my transformation already, and now he was whining and carrying on like this. This should not be happening right after our wedding.

I stood up and moved to another area of the plane.

We were both a mess right now and perhaps a few hours apart was what we needed. I was terrified of my new upcoming life, but angry at Edward for developing doubts about going through with it. Edward was the one who wanted us married and now he was upset that he had apparently agreed to something he felt strongly against.

Why couldn't things be simple for us?

_Because he's a vampire and I'm human. Simple was not a characteristic of our relationship. That's what Jacob had kept trying to tell me._

Jacob.

I shook my head. Why had I allowed him to cross my mind?

I began thinking about our last encounter. Jacob's warm, strong embrace. His heartbeat. His concern.

I looked down at my wrist. My bracelet now contained two charms from Jacob and one from Edward. At the reception, Jacob had added a new charm—a paw-print. The inside of the paw-print looked very much like a heart.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

I looked up to find Edward standing before me. He kneeled down and took my hands into his.

"I don't want to upset you. Let's enjoy ourselves, ok?"

I nodded and smiled. I wanted that very much.

We had arrived in Miami, the argument on the plane momentarily and happily forgotten. Before getting off, Edward dressed himself in a long-sleeved hoodie (with the hood over his head), sunglasses, and jeans. At first, I hadn't understood what he was doing, but then I realized he could not go out into bright Miami sun without covering up. How would he look to people outside if he stepped off the plane and started sparkling?

It took all my strength to keep myself from laughing at the confused looks of people all around, wondering what on earth was wrong for him to be dressed like that in this type of heat.

I snickered beside myself.

"This is funny to you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," I said, unable prevent my laughter any longer.

I looped my arm through his and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked to our beautiful hotel suite.

Throughout the afternoon, we spent our time in-doors, exploring the hotel-setting. The penthouse we were staying in was beyond beautiful. I had never in my life seen anything like it. Edward seemed particularly happy over how awed I was at this place.

"Would you like to live here?" he said, grinning.

"_Here_?" I said, looking out at the balcony, which contained a jacuzzi and beach chairs.

"Or a place like it," he said, coming to stand behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He was now dressed more normally since we were inside and out of the sun—and didn't have to worry about the odd appearance of his skin.

"Where are we going to find a place that looks like this?" I said, leaning against his cool body.

"You've got so much to learn," he said with a soft laugh before kissing me. "Immortality has its perks. Money accumulates. And _some_ things are always within reach. We can build the house of your dreams."

I shook my head, smiling. "That's just too much for me to comprehend right now."

"One day at a time, then," said Edward.

"Ok."

"Let's start with today."

He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the couch in the living room area. My heart stuttered and a grin spread across Edward's face. No doubt he found humor in the tell-tale sound of my nervous heartbeat.

"Plans for tonight," he said. After a pause, he placed a tourist guide on my lap. "What would you like to see?"

The breath I had been holding escaped my lips. I took a few more deep breaths to bring my heartbeat back to normal. Edward laughed at me.

I hit him with the tourists guide and then started looking through it. We planned our agenda for after sunset.

_**JACOB'S POV**_

After springing a plan into action, we were on our way to Miami. Seth looked nervous the entire time. Even as I viewed his profile from a few seats ahead, sitting with Leah, he still looked nervous.

Leah didn't look nervous, just surprised. She kept glancing back at me with an expression that seemed to suggest that she had learned something entirely new about me.

I couldn't quite blame her. I had certainly learned something new about myself. I had been fully aware of the seriousness of the circumstances. I hadn't quite realized though, just how much I had been willing to do, or risk, in attempts to _try _help Bella not make a huge mistake.

We lived in a world that was blissfully oblivious to the things that walked disguised among them. Only a handful of people knew about vampires and werewolves. Well, I had added someone to that small number of people in the world—in terms of knowing about werewolves, that is…

_"We need to catch a plane to Miami as soon as possible!" I had said urgently to a ticket agent._

_ "It will be another two hours," she said lazily._

_ "I cannot wait two hours. This is an emergency!"_

_ "I'm sorry. The next plane leaving to Miami has no available seats left."_

_ "You don't understand!" I yelled._

_ "Look, sir!" she replied sternly._

_ "No, you look!" I said, snarling._

_ "Jake!" hissed Leah in attempt to calm me._

_ "Is there a problem over here?" asked a man checking to see what all the commotion was about._

_ "Can I talk to the manager?" I asked, trying to stay level-headed because losing my temper would get me nowhere._

_ "I am the manager," he said, self-importantly._

_ "I need to talk to you in private then," I said._

_ "Please step aside, sir," he said to me._

_ Not before long, Leah, Seth, and I were waiting in an office in the back._

_ "What are we going to do?" whispered Seth. "We have no money."_

_ "We're not going to need money," I said, hardly believing the plan forming in my mind._

_ "What are you thinking?" said Leah, surely picking up intuitively that a dangerous plot was brewing in my head._

_ I raked my hands through my hair. My mind was set. _

_ "Go outside and stand guard. Don't let anyone come through the door."_

_ One look at Leah let me know immediately that she wanted to question me further, but I had given a direct order and as pack leader, they had to follow my instructions. Plus, they both understood the urgency of the situation. Now was the time to act first and ask questions later._

_ Leah and Seth left the room, closing the door behind them. _

_ I took off my shirt, then my shoes, and lastly my pants._

_ I felt completely insane, but convinced myself that I had no other choice._

_ The manager was going to be in for a big surprise when he returned. Now that I was standing there naked, I silently prayed that he would arrive alone. I didn't need this to be any more awkward than it already was._

_ I felt like I could have jumped right out of my own naked skin when I saw the doorknob turn._

_ I wasn't ready, but this was it and I had to be. I just had to think about how with every second that passed, Bella was closer to becoming a vampire._

_ The manager walked in. Darren Smith was his name, as indicated by the nametag pinned to his shirt. _

_ His eyes widened. I watched the emotions there—shock, confusion, fear. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Darren Smith's mouth opened. He was about to scream in any second—_

_ But I was faster. I rounded on him and placed my hand over his mouth, blocking the scream. Darren froze—paralyzed by my touch. I didn't need to be telepathic to know that his mind was rapidly trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do as he stood there trapped in his own office by a crazy naked guy that stood nearly a foot taller than him._

_ "Do not scream, you understand me?"_

_ I got no response._

_ Feeling the need to take advantage of Darren Smith's shock, I decided to act as fast as possible. I leapt to the other side of the room, pushed his desk out the way…_

_ And I burst into wolf form._

_ I only remained in wolf form for a few seconds—just long enough for Mr. Smith's eyes to register what he had seen. Then I changed back._

_ Mr. Smith began to tremble. His knees wobbled and I knew he was going to hit the floor. I grabbed him tightly around the shoulders to keep him from collapsing. His eyes stared at me in pure terror._

_ "Get me three seats on that next plane to Miami and you won't get hurt. Make the plane leave as soon as possible. Tell no one what just happened. I mean no one. You understand me?" I got no answer, so I shook him. "Swear that you won't tell anyone!" I demanded._

_ Mr. Smith shakily nodded his head in agreement. I let go of his shoulders. He immediately took several steps back._

_ "Wh-What…What…" he stammered, unable to form a coherent question._

_ "Don't worry about what. Just get yourself together and do what I said."_

_ I began putting my clothes back on._

That's how Leah, Seth, and I had found ourselves on this plane. And every second, I hoped we were not too late.

I told myself that we couldn't be too late. If Trudy was to be trusted, the talisman I had put on Bella's bracelet would let me know when the time had come.

It would let me know when Bella needed to be saved. If I could help it though, I wanted to reach Bella _before_ that time came.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

We returned to our beautiful hotel suite right before sunrise after spending a lovely night out on the town as husband and wife.

When we entered the suite, it was nearly impossible to tell that day was about to break. Everything was so dark. The heavy curtains on every window had been drawn closed. The place was only illuminated by faint candlelight. The room deceptively gave the impression of a romantic evening.

I nearly screamed as Edward swept me off my feet and carried me to the bathroom. A bubble bath with rose petals floating in the water awaited.

Edward placed me on my feet.

"I figured after such a long day, you'd want a moment to relax and unwind."

"Thank you," I said, realizing it was all I could say.

Edward stooped down and kissed me gently on the neck. "Don't take too long," he whispered in my ear. Then he left out, leaved the door cracked slightly open behind him.

I stood frozen on the spot for a moment, a serious case of nerves threatening to paralyze me. I knew the time was coming, but the prospect of it being so _near_ was nerve-wracking nevertheless.

I needed time to wrap my mind around what was going on—the fact that I was now Mrs. Edward Cullen and we were on our honeymoon.

I had lost track of how many hours it had been since I last slept, but I knew it had been quite a while. Yet, I felt no tiredness, just anxiety.

I stared at the cracked door. It raised so many questions in my mind.

Had he left it like that on purpose? Was that supposed to mean he planned on coming back in here…?

No, no. I wasn't ready for that. I needed some time. I grabbed the doorknob. It felt cold in my hand. I turned the doorknob first before closing it, as to avoid the loud 'click,' though I knew doing so was pointless because Edward would hear it anyway.

After closing the door, I pressed my back against it against it and slid to the floor. It was funny that not too long ago, I had been begging Edward for this. Now, I was terrified.

I noticed that my bag of toiletries had been placed in the corner.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the luxurious bubble bath.

_Well, while I'm in here, I may as well—_

I stood and began taking off my clothes.

I stepped into the tub. The warm water instantly began to soothe my nerves. I emerged my whole body into the water and rested my head on the edge of the tub. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind.

I had to admit, this bath was a lovely way to end the day…

Except, I suddenly remembered that this wasn't the _end_ of the day. This was the beginning of the day that we were retreating from.

Unless we moved back to cloudy Forks—or somewhere in Alaska during the winter—this was what our life would be like.

It was dawning on me how vampires really were creatures of the night. While it was a relief to know that the myth was wrong because sunlight wasn't fatal, sunlight _was _an indicator of the vampires' differentness from humans. They were not humans and therefore were restricted from society during daylight hours because otherwise, everyone would see just how different they really were.

I had to prepare myself for this same treatment. I was going to become a creature of the night…

I raised my arms up from the water. Suds from the bubble bath covered them. The warm water had tinted my flesh pink. Blood flowed right under the surface of that flesh. One day, that blood would no longer be there. The only blood my body would retain would be…from what I _drank_…

In a flash, Jacob's face popped in my mind. I imagined him being disgusted by me and my new diet. His big deep brown eyes, looking at me with a cold and detached expression.

I tried to shake the image from my mind—it was too upsetting. But as I forced it away, it was only replaced with more upsetting images.

Charlie and Rene, and everyone that I knew, confused and startled by my new appearance.

People wondering why I did not age. How would I ever finish school? Going through college and never changing through the years—

Being trapped in my teenaged body forever.

Being forced to move from town to town, unable to interact with people too closely for fear that they'd catch on to my abnormalities.

Being confined to darkness and dreary weather.

Being asked if Edward and I planned to start a family, while internally knowing that we never would. We couldn't even adopt. How would a kid react to parents who didn't age or eat food or get sick? Parents who would be younger than them by the time they went off to college.

_I was giving up so much._

_ I had already given up so much._ The thought had to be in the present tense. The wedding was over and done. This was the life I now had ahead of me.

_"…it always helps, in the beginning, when you learn how to shut off the guilt so to speak..."_

I remembered Giselle's words. The full meaning of them didn't hit me until now.

What made the Cullens so different from the average vampire was that they stayed in touch with their humanity. It is what helped them fight the desire to feed on human blood. That didn't make their cravings and temptation easier to deal with, but it kept their feelings of guilt in tact enough so that they made the conscious effort to resist.

Other vampires, as Giselle informed me, shut off bits of their humanity and therefore felt no guilt for their actions, Giselle admitted that when she was a newborn, she 'shut down' and it made the things she worried about as a human go away. But after befriending the Cullens, she had turned her conscience back on.

It was one of the extremes associated with being a vampire. You could either shut yourself off to feel no guilt, or feel everything with heightened intensity.

I couldn't deny it any more. As stressed as I was feeling right now, being able to turn off the guilt sounded tantalizing.

I already felt handcuffed to this upcoming lifestyle and I was tired of the second thoughts that it was too late for me to be having.

The solution floated in front of me…

There was a gentle knock on the door. I gasped.

"Bella?" rang Edward's voice.

"Yeah?" I said, my voice shaky.

"Is everything alright?"

To my horror, I saw the doorknob slowly begin to turn.

"I'm fine! Wait! Please!"

The doorknob stopped turning. I cleared my throat, still trying to recover from my shock over what had almost just happened. He had actually been about to come in here. Pre-wedding Edward would have _never…_

This was going to take some time to get used to.

"I-I'm almost done. On my way out," I said.

"Alright," said Edward. I listened to his retreating footsteps.

I let out a deep breath, facing the fact that I could not stay in the comfort of this bubble bath forever, especially if I wanted to present my case to Edward.

My fingers had wrinkled, a sign that I had been in this tub longer than I realized, lost in thought. I unplugged the stopper and climbed out the tub. I then became aware of my predicament.

My suitcases were not in here. I had no clothes or pajamas in here. They were out there somewhere with Edward.

I grabbed a bath towel and securely wrapped it around my body. I then got my comb and raked it through my damp hair, stalling for a little bit of time. I set the comb down and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were wide and nervous, reflecting how I felt.

My face was slightly flushed, though the rest of my body looked pale. I was aware of how quickly my heart was beating—almost as if it were desperate to complete all the beating it would do in my lifetime to make up for the time I would lose from being transformed into a vampire.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, focusing on the expansion of my lungs and realizing that this would soon be something that served no purpose for me in my new life when I no longer needed to breathe.

Then, knowing that if I waited any longer I would just entirely lose my nerve, I reached for the doorknob and yanked open the door.

I found Edward in bed, leaning against the headboard, staring at the flat-screen TV on the wall, though there was no picture on it. Instead, it was playing soft music—tuned to one of those satellite radio stations.

Edward's eyes took me in, top to bottom, and then back up. I tried my best to suppress a shiver.

Neither of us said a word. We just held each other's gazes. I walked over to the bed, feeling the soft carpet under my toes. I crawled into bed beside him.

I wondered if he could sense something on my mind, for he sat motionless for what felt like the longest time, as if waiting for me to either make the first move or to break the silence.

"Edward," I finally said.

"Yes," he answered.

"I've been thinking about something," I said, cautiously, trying to figure out how the heck I was going to proceed. In the tub, I had it all worked out. Now, beside Edward, my brain turned to mush.

"What is it, Bella? What's wrong?"

"I—I want to be changed…now."

I watched Edward closely, waiting for his response. A full five minutes must have gone by, and his response still didn't come. He almost made me think he hadn't heard me, but I knew that was impossible. He heard me.

"_Now_," he finally said, after what felt like an eternity. "Is there a reason you've come to this sudden decision?"

There was a reason—a reason that had become crystal clear to me while I was in the bathtub. However, explaining and justifying it to Edward was the hard part.

"I—I just don't want to waste any time…"

"Bella, time is the last thing you have to worry about."

"But what's the point of waiting?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I thought the agreement was to change you _after_ the honeymoon. One—so that you won't be in pain while we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. And two—because _you_ wanted to experience your honeymoon as a human. You were insisting to be human for-"

"I know," I cut him off. "I've changed my mind."

Edward studied me for a moment. "Why?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm going to be in pain either way, aren't I?" I mumbled.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" said Edward. "I know there's something you aren't telling me. You wouldn't just change your mind on something this big without a reason."

"I gave you my reason! I don't see the point of waiting anymore."

"Well what happened to you wanting to experience…_some things…_as human?"

"I—I came to my senses. I understand that it's dangerous."

"Does this have anything to do with Jacob?"

My breath caught in my throat at the sound of his name. This had so very much to do with Jacob, but how did Edward know? What had he picked up on?

Edward was staring at me, watching for signs that his guess was correct. By the way he was looking at me, I knew, unfortunately, my failure to have a convincing poker face betrayed me.

"I thought so," Edward said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I promised not to listen in while he spoke to you at the reception, and I was true to my word. But that doesn't stop me from being intuitive," said Edward.

I felt my face flush. This couldn't be happening…

"I suspect he said something to you and that has influenced your new decision. He had more to tell you than 'Congratulations', didn't he?"

"What…?" I said, dumbfounded. This wasn't exactly what I suspected. I was prepared for worse. But now, I couldn't figure out what Edward was implying.

"Not being able to read your mind is a gift, but sometimes, I really wish I could," said Edward, almost laughing.

"You think Jacob talked me into changing _sooner_?" I said, completely baffled.

"Not exactly," said Edward. "I think he thinks you are insane for wanting to remain human for the honeymoon because he thinks the chances of me crushing you to death on accident are too great. That much was clear on his mind. I think that at some point, he got this through to you. Granted, I understand he doesn't want you with me at all. But I suspect the thought of me accidentally killing you is even worse than you becoming a vampire, in his mind. For some reason, he gets through to you when no one else can." Edward shook his head in what looked like disbelief. "I never thought I'd live to see another day that I would actually be thankful for Jacob apart from the time he kept you alive and warm in that tent."

So that was it. He thought Jacob had somehow managed to convince me to take _safer _precautions during the honeymoon. I thought it was pretty far-fetched, but if that's what Edward wanted to believe…

It was better than him knowing the truth.

He didn't need to know that I wanted to use vampirism to learn to turn off my guilt. My guilt of constantly thinking about Jacob and his warm body and beating heart…

My guilt of lying to Charlie and Rene.

I needed to escape from it all, and if what Giselle said was true, it was the only solution I could foresee.

If I could just turn already, I could stop feeling guilty and afraid.

"Am I right?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I answered too quickly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," said Edward. He returned to staring straight ahead, looking distinctly contemplative.

"Will you do it?" I asked eagerly. The thought of escaping from all my troubling emotions was so enticing. "How long does it take?"

"A few days," said Edward. "You'd be changed by the time we board the cruise ship."

I was surprised he was speaking so calmly. I was expecting him to put up more of a fight.

"You're…ok with this?"

"I agreed to change you after we married. To me, the timeline didn't matter much after that. I just wanted _you_ to not think you needed to rush into this. I have no right to take your humanity away from you, regardless of how convenient it would make things for me."

"Convenient?" I said.

"Yes. Convenient. You know what a relief it would be for me not to feel this horrible ache in my throat when I'm around you?"

I laughed. "Jasper pretty much said the same thing at the reception."

Now Edward laughed.

"Well, it's settled then," I said. "Let's do it and make life more convenient for us all."

Edward leapt up from the bed and in the blink of an eye, I was lifted into his arms. He placed me in front of him, putting one hand on my hip and stroking my damp hair with the other. I shivered at the touch of his cold fingers.

"The one thing I don't think you really understand, Bella," he said, "is how painful the process is." His expression grew solemn. "I can't bear to see you in that type of pain."

"I'm stronger than you think," I said, with a wobbly smile. I buried my head in his chest, not wanting him to see my eyes because I feared the betrayal of tears again. Edward held me tight, kissing the top of my head.

"I talked to Carlisle about it," he said. "He thinks that perhaps medicating you beforehand might take the edge off the pain."

"Dope me up first?"

"That's the idea," he said.

I looked up at him, cupping his face in my hands. "I'm ready."

He nodded.

He separated from me to retrieve a bag out of his suitcase. I stood, still wrapped in the bath towel, watching him. He returned to me, a concoction of pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other. He placed the cup on the nightstand next to the bed and then pulled me onto his lap. I felt his cold hand slide beneath the bath towel, caressing my skin. He leaned forward and kissed me on the neck, his hand running up my leg.

"Now, are you one-hundred percent sure about this?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Positive."

Edward gently grabbed me by the chin and turned my head toward him. He closed the space between us with a kiss. So sweet, so passionate. He seemed to savor every moment of it, wanting to remember the feel of my lips as a human. I shivered in delight, feeling his hand, still caressing my body through the towel. I gave a jolt at the feel of his cold fingers on my thighs.

When he stopped kissing me, I smiled at him, trying to reassure myself, determined to put on a brave face. I reminded myself of my reasons for doing this.

My desire for the guilt and fear to go away.

My need to let go of whatever feelings I had for Jacob that kept haunting me.

All of the people I loved and would be leaving behind.

Most importantly, my love for Edward.

Edward brought one of the pills up to my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed him to put it in. He handed me the cup of water and I took a sip, swallowing the pill. We repeated these actions several times until all the pills were gone.

I was aware that under normal circumstances, this would be suicide. But these circumstances were not normal. I _needed_ to die so that I could be brought back to life as a vampire. The assortment of morphine and vicodin pills would counteract the pain and kill me quicker at the same time and thus, allowing a smooth transition.

This is what Edward and Carlisle worked out. I trusted my husband and father-in-law.

After all the pills were taken, Edward kissed me gently and cradled me in his cold, strong arms. He rocked me, whispering words I couldn't register. I was growing light-headed.

I closed my eyes—drifting into a numb feeling of nothingness. I still heard Edward's voice making indistinct but beautiful sounds.

And then I was floating…

No, not floating, but suspended in air for a moment until Edward placed me on the bed.

What was happening? I wanted to see.

I struggled to open my eyes even to the slightest crack. When I finally managed to do so, it was Edward's face I saw, looking like an angel. He hovered over my body. I vaguely felt his kisses covering my body and heard his comforting voice. Through squinted eyes, I saw the top of his head. His face was nuzzled in my neck. I felt the pressure of it press into my neck, harder and harder.

And then there was the piercing stab, like a butcher knife stabbing directly into my jugular. Seconds later, the sensation repeated, but on each of my wrists. And then there was the fire. The fire that seemed to be burning right beneath my skin. The pain ripped through the numbness induced by the drug haze I had been in just moments before. I wanted to scream—scream until my lungs burst. But I was too weak. I was paralyzed in agony.

Then I heard Edward's voice, no longer soothing, but in its own state of misery.

That's when I knew something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Big updates this week. Thanks again for all of you who have been reading! I may not be able to post another update until next week, so bear with me!


	9. Chapter 8

_**JACOB'S POV**_

Our plane to Miami had landed in record speed and I'm not sure why. Either Mr. Smith had had a private word with the pilot, explaining that he needed to get to Miami as soon as possible, or perhaps fortune was just on my side. I wanted to think that fortune was on my side, especially since I hadn't yet felt any signs that Bella was in danger.

I was putting a lot of faith in Trudy. She had told me that if I wanted proof that something was off about Edward and Bella's love for each other, to pay attention to whether they were truly able to agree to their wedding vows. Bella hadn't been able to. That alone had made me have more trust in Trudy. Now, I just hoped my trust in the imprint talisman I had placed on Bella was justified.

I had to admit though, when our plane touched down, I had wondered around aimlessly. Miami was a big place. How was I supposed to know where to go? Leah and Seth, who had blindly followed me, were wondering the same thing, though they were afraid to outright ask.

Finally, Leah came up with the simple and genius idea to ask where the fanciest hotel of the city was located.

"You mean the Sagamore?" asked the taxicab driver we had flagged down. "_You're _trying to go there?"

I immediately didn't like the tone of his voice. I didn't like the way he was looking at us either. I knew what he was thinking as he took in our disheveled appearances.

"Did she stutter?" I said to the cab driver.

He snorted at me. "Look," he said, "it's a good 50 miles away and it's going to cost you."

"Well, we're in a hurry, so let's get going," I said, refusing to think about the fact that we had no money. I knew this detail was something that didn't escape Seth, who was nervously rocking back and forth. I put a firm hand on his shoulder to hold him still. His anxiety was not being any help to us. I privately cursed my luck, thinking about how of all the pack members, the ones that end up following me had to be the youngest and the only girl.

"We have business to attend to," said Leah, trying her best to be polite and poised despite her shabby clothes and disheveled hair. I had to admire her ability to channel elegance after all we'd been though within the last 24 hours. Maybe there were some benefits to having a female pack member. Plus, I knew that being outdoors did not permit for me to use the same tactic I had used with Mr. Smith. My aggression did not seem to work well with this cab driver anyway. It seemed best to take a step back and let Leah handle this.

"What type of business, girly?" he asked.

"Is that really any of _your _business?" she said, the slightest bit of edge creeping into her voice.

"Look-" began the cab driver.

"Sir," said Leah, cutting him off, "all we're asking for is a ride."

"You got money to pay?"

"Yes."

"Hop in."

The three of us crammed into the backseat of the taxi. We all exchanged glances, wondering how we were going to make our way out of this. We had no money and nothing of value on us.

Our only other option would have been to get there by foot, and that wouldn't be possible. Going by foot in human form would take too long. Going in wolf form would cause mass hysteria because there were too many people around. This was a hot tourist spot.

When we reached our destination, we were just going to have to jump out the cab and make a run for it. We'd need to find a place to hide and figure out our next move.

Perhaps there is some form of rhyme and reason to this mad world that housed supernatural freaks of nature.

Fate does exist and sometimes it _is_ on my side. That's what kept going through my mind as I ran blindly with a purpose, to exactly where I needed to be. Leah and Seth were at my side, following my lead with no questions asked.

People yelled and screamed behind us. We had done the only thing I thought we could do—jumped out of the taxi when we reached our destination and ran.

The cab driver through a fit. He almost started to chase us on foot before catching the attention of some police officers and security guards who were now hot on our tails. Of course, they weren't as fast as us. We had an obvious advantage over them, though it was becoming more and more frustrating each time my foot hit the pavement that we couldn't just burst into wolf form to maximize our speed. It was too dangerous. We were already pushing and shoving tourists and pedestrians as we ran to the hotel that fortune lead us to—the one I knew contained Bella and Edward, without a doubt.

It was almost as if the stars had lined up too perfectly. As soon as the cab pulled over, it hit me.

I felt a wave of panic and pain. My heart trembled. My breath got caught. And a vision of Bella danced before my eyes as plain as day. I knew this was the sign. She was in danger. The time had come.

"_It's now_," I had said. "_Now_!"

That was all it required to get Leah and Seth to spring into action right behind me.

The timing was all too perfect. I could only pray that we would actually reach her in time…

Ignoring the shouts and screams and yells and appalled stares surrounding us, we had reached the hotel building. Something told me rather than go inside and deal with all the hassle, climb the fire escape.

Leah and Seth followed.

How I knew what landing to get off on was beyond me. Whatever was guiding me was truly out of my hands.

I saw a balcony with glass doors—curtains pulled closed.

I heard an agonized scream.

That was all it took. I lost it.

Midway between jumping off the fire escape and onto the balcony, I morphed.

My heavy wolf from crashed through the glass doors. Glass shattered everywhere. The sound of a crescendo.

_No. No. No._

The sight that met my eyes nearly crushed my heart.

Bella was on the bed, drenched in blood. Pale white. Her body was convulsing, unconsciously trying to fend off the attack. A bath towel barely covered her naked body as Edward-Edward, the love of her life, held her with a vice grip, feeding off of her.

He was draining her body of blood. Killing her. And he knew it because amid his feeding, he let out the most tortured and sorrowful cries I had ever heard.

Many things happened at once.

Leah, still in human form, cried out "NOOOO!"

Seth ran forward, directly approaching the scene and trying to stop Edward. Leah leapt forward, trying to stop her younger brother. I pounced, meaning to push them both out of harm's way, but instead, sent them flying across the hotel suite. They landed on glass tables. Glass exploded everywhere.

Sirens of police vehicles blared outside.

I blocked out all sound. I had eyes for Edward alone.

Edward.

I had decided _against _killing him. I had taken Leah and Seth on this long journey with the intentions of laying the truth out right before them. I had come here to talk. But all of that was before witnessing the nightmare in front of me.

Edward was not biting Bella to change her into a bloodsucker. He was sucking her blood. I knew what had happened. He bit her and his predatory instincts took over against his own will. That's why he was sobbing.

I felt no sympathy for him. Changing Bella was a stupid idea and he should have known how horribly dangerous it was. That stupid, short-sighted, blood-sucking bastard.

A low, angry growl rose up from my throat. I bared my teeth, which were aching to tear him apart for draining the life out of Bella.

Among all the commotion, it seemed to be my growl that had finally alerted him. He looked up, looked right into my eyes. His face was covered in blood. His clothes were stained with blood. Bella's blood.

"Help," he said in agony.

Sure. I was going to help alright.

I charged and pounced on Edward.

I pinned him to the floor. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's limp body slide off the bed and onto the floor. She was covered in bite marks.

I howled. Sorrow. How could this have happened? Why did Bella have to be the one? Fortune hadn't been on my side after all. It hadn't been on anyone's side.

I curled my lips back over my canine teeth. Edward wasn't putting up a fight under my weight. I didn't care. He was going to allow this to be an easy kill. So be it.

I went right for his throat.

And then I was knocked sideways. For a moment, I thought he was fighting back.

"_Jake, don't!"_ came Seth's voice. It wasn't Edward who had pushed me aside, but a smaller wolf. Seth had transformed.

_"Too many people are around. We've got to do something quick! Before someone gets up here!"_ said Leah's panicked voice in my mind. She had transformed too.

_"Who cares!" _I yelled hysterically. _"He killed Bella!" _

I charged at Edward again. He still hadn't moved. He remained on the floor, his eyes wide as if in shock.

Leah beat me to him. She pinned him to the floor, but did not attack. In fact, she seemed to be trying to block me from getting to him.

_"We have to be rational, Jake," _said Leah, though she was looking into Cullen's eyes. _"We've got a lot to figure out, and we've got to do it fast."_ She motioned her head to the broken glass balcony door that I had burst through.

The yells and sirens were still sounding from outside, several stories down. It was only a matter of time before the police came and stumbled upon a scene they wouldn't even be able to wrap their minds around.

Three wolves, a vampire, and a naked bloody dead girl.

Leah had a point. Yet, all I could think about was sinking my teeth into Cullen's hard flesh and then going back to Forks to kill the leader of his coven for creating this abomination who just killed the girl I loved.

Seth was beside her. He gently nudged her body with his muzzle.

_"Jake!" _said Seth. _"She just moved! She's not dead!"_

_ "What?"_

I rushed to Bella's side, bringing my head close to her. I looked at her chest; it wasn't moving. I brought my head close to her face. I felt no breath.

I needed to feel for a pulse.

I calmed myself enough to return to human form. Seth followed suit.

I picked Bella up, gently cradling her in my arms and then placed her on the bed. I grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. I got nothing.

"I swear she moved," said Seth. "She moved, just barely, but she did."

I laid my head on her chest…

"My god," I said. I looked back toward Leah. "She has a faint heartbeat." Leah was still in wolf form, sitting with her two front paws on Edward's chest, keeping him pinned to the floor.

"What does this mean?" I cried. "Is she going to change? Is she going to die?" I ran my hands through my hair, confused and frustrated.

"Let's call an ambulance."

"Let me take her to Carlisle," said Edward.

"You! Shut the hell up!" I yelled. "How dare you even speak right now!"

"Look, I'm grateful you're here. But you can't take her to the hospital. Human doctors won't know-"

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

"Jake-" said Seth.

Leah huffed and I think it was directed at me.

"They're coming," said Edward.

"Who?" I asked, annoyed.

"Police. The hotel manager. The cab driver," said Edward.

I swore. Why was nonsense like this going on when the girl I loved was dying or possibly turning into a monster?

"Please," said Edward to Leah, "use our clothes. Quickly!"

Everyone paused for a moment. Then Leah leapt off of Cullen and raced to a closet. The movement was so sudden, it caught me off guard. Unfortunately, Cullen was quicker to act. The very moment Leah left him, he rose to his feet.

"WAIT!" Seth yelled. But it was too late. Edward had ran and jumped off the balcony.

I yelled in fury. He wasn't supposed to get away. If Leah and Seth wouldn't let me kill him, I was going to at least tie him up and deliver him to Sam.

I rushed to the balcony, looking over the edge. I heard people shrieking, but there were no signs of Cullen. He was a vampire who had just feasted on human blood; he was stronger and faster than he had been in decades after a diet of only animal blood. That meant, clearly, he was moving in a speed too fast for the human eye to observe. There was no telling where he had gone.

"Jake! _Honestly_!" said Leah. I turned around. She was dressed in some of Bella's clothes, and she threw some of Edward's clothes at me. That made me suddenly realize the reasons for the shrieks of onlookers down below.

Seth was already putting on some of Edward's clothes.

I quickly began dressing, turning my nose up at the sickly-sweet scent of the shirt I pulled over my head. I struggled into a pair of pants—Cullen was a lot shorter than me. His clothes fit a little better on Seth, who was thinner and only a little taller than Cullen

Bella's clothes fit Leah perfectly.

"Go!" Leah yelled at me and Seth. "Hide! I'll handle it!"

My mind was in too much of a fog to object. I grabbed Seth and we moved to another area of the penthouse. We ended up in the bathroom just as someone burst through the doors. Leah draped a towel over Bella.

Yells. Screams. Questions. Demands.

But Leah out-shouted them all.

"HELP! HELP! SHE'S DYING!"

Angry, scandalized yelling quickly turned into shocked and concerned yelling.

"Someone get an ambulance! NOW!"

"_I'm calling!"_

_ "Oh my God!"_

_ "Look at this place!"_

_ "Somebody help!"_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "Quick, call for backup!"_

_ "Who did this?"_

_ "What happened?"_

"Hey! What happened here?" some authoritative voice, probably the hotel manager, yelled over everyone.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Leah screamed.

"What were you doing up here?"

"I was visiting. I-I saw the balcony doors burst…I knew something was wrong-"

"How'd you get in? The door was locked…Unless she let you in. Did you see what happened to her? How'd she get in this state?"

"No! The door was open…I locked it back! I thought whoever did this might be out there somewhere!"

_Whoever did this…_

The phrase jolted me back to reality. The person who did this was gone, but Seth and I were hiding in the bathroom. It was only a matter of time before they started searching the place. And we would look like prime suspects hiding here.

We had to leave and trust that Leah could take care of herself.

"We gotta go," I said to Seth.

"But Leah-"

"Is smart and can handle herself. We'll find her later."

I ran to the bathroom window and hoisted it open. It was our only chance of escape.

"Come on! Quick!"

"We're jumping?" said Seth, coming to my side in a panic.

We were several stories high. I glanced out the window and understood his concern. That was a long drop…

This was not the side with the fire escape. The window was small, we'd have to jump out in human form and even then, it would be a tight squeeze.

We were screwed.

_Think. Think. Think._

The noises outside filled my ears.

I struggled out of Cullen's clothes. "Do what I do," I said hurriedly, knowing there was no time to explain.

I put the edge of the shirt and pants in my mouth. They flapped before me. I approached the window—and forced my way out of it.

Adrenaline rushed through me, putting my body into shock as I fell. The clothes flapped in the wind. My falling body accelerated.

_Change. Change. God, please._

Forced out of my shock, I burst into wolf form, mid-fall in the air.

_"Seth, come on!" _I yelled with my mind.

I crashed loudly. Pain exploded all over my body. I had landed in a dumpster. There was no time to pay my injuries any attention.

I looked skyward.

There was Seth, still in human form and freefalling from several stories high. The clothes he borrowed from Edward were billowing in the wind.

He was falling…falling…

And then he transformed. His body exploded into its wolf form. I felt relief run through me. It was no easy landing as a wolf, but it was safer than landing as a human. No human would survive this kind of drop.

Seth was drawing nearer.

I watched paralyzed as many stories above, police officers and hotel staff and security guards crowded at the window Seth and I had jumped from. They screamed and swore.

Seth landed on me and we both howled in pain.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" someone yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?"

"WERE THEY IN _HERE?_"

"HOW?"

"THIS WAS AN ANIMAL ATTACK!"

_"Jake, I can't feel one of my legs!" _Seth cried into my mind.

_"Well use the other three!" _I said. _"We've got to keep moving!"_

An ambulance truck blared, pulling up to the hotel.

I groaned, struggling out the dumpster. Seth whimpered, but followed me. We took off, running down the alley. Seth ran with a limp. My paw ached as I ran. It felt wet and I suspected it was bleeding. But I kept going, all the while, yelling encouragement to Seth to keep running. Keep going.

We kept going until we reached what look like an old and abandoned building. Somehow, we managed to enter, unnoticed.

Seth collapsed and whimpered again.

I reverted back to human form. A wound on my hand bled freely. My body was bruised and aching. I struggled back into Cullen's clothes and then turned my attention back to Seth.

"Seth," I panted, kneeling down to him. He whined. Slowly, he returned back to human form.

His right arm appeared to be twisted in an odd angle.

"I think it's broken," he said, out of breath.

"You're going to be ok," I assured him. "It'll heal."

As werewolves, our bones were so used to shifting and changing that they realigned and healed by themselves.

Glad to see that he too, had managed to hold on to his clothes, I ripped the right sleeve off of his shirt so he could get his injured arm through, and then helped him dress. While helping Seth dress, I noticed that his body was full of scrapes and bruises.

I then took the spare cloth from Seth's shirt sleeve and wrapped it around my bleeding hand. I felt a twinge of guilt. Seth was just a kid. He shouldn't be dealing with all of this.

What had I gotten us into?

Everything had gone so wrong.

"Seth, did anyone see you jump out the window?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. They hadn't come in yet when I jumped. I think they only saw me after I changed to wolf."

I nodded. That's precisely what I was hoping. I had heard the yells about an animal attack. That was good. No one had seen us transform. They just saw a pair of freakishly huge wolves. And of course, they didn't know about vampires.

"We gotta find Leah," said Seth.

"I know," I said. "We're going to have to go out and find the nearest hospital. That's where she'll be. With Bella."

"Jake, we need some shoes."

"Right," I said, noting he had a point with that.

We weren't too far from the tourists' area. There would be shopping areas all around. All we had to do was steal a pair of shoes. That seemed like nothing compared to all that we had already done.

"Let's go," I said.


	10. Chapter 9

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This absolutely, positively, couldn't be happening.

How did I let his happen?

I stood in the men's room of a shopping mall. I had hidden in a stall until the room had emptied and then bolted the door shut to prevent anyone else from coming in. I had taken clothes from a store, moving so fast that no one had seen me.

I changed into the new clothes, shedding the ones I had been wearing-the ones that were soaked with Bella's blood. Those clothes were burning in an alley somewhere.

I _wanted _to burn the memory of what I had done.

Running water from a facet, I washed my hands and scrubbed my face, watching the pink-tinged water swirl in the porcelain white sink before disappearing down the drain. As I washed away the incriminating evidence of Bella's blood—_my wife's blood, _I felt disgusted with myself because a part of me was savoring the scent. Remembering the intoxicating taste.

It had all gone so wrong.

The moment I had tasted Bella's blood, I lost control. The worst thing about it was that I _knew _I had lost control and couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't stop myself no matter how badly I wanted to. I had been like a man dying of thirst who had a mouthful of water that he was not supposed to drink. Impossible. The swallowing reflex involuntarily and automatically took over.

Last time, Carlisle had been there to stop me. I hated myself for not convincing Bella to let Carlisle bite her instead of me. Carlisle would not have lost control.

But without Carlisle here this time…

If Jacob hadn't of showed up…

I flinched at the thought.

Granted, I had no idea how Jacob knew to show up. Had he somehow followed us?

It didn't seem likely. I would have known…

It didn't matter. I could wait to find out. All that mattered right now was Bella. My wife. It had barely been a full day of marriage and look where we were.

Just as I had always known deep down inside, Bella's number was up from the very moment we first met. I should have left her alone. _How could I have been so stupid?_

I stared at myself in the mirror. I saw the monster that I had promised to stop being about 90 years ago. He was back. Look at his red eyes, staring back at me. I wished the folk-legends were true—that vampires didn't cast reflections. I never wanted to see my despicable self again.

Anger boiling inside of me, I punched the mirror, shattering it to pieces.

Someone began banging on the door, trying to enter the restroom.

Right. Innocent humans were still out there, going about their normal lives. Not everyone was dealing with uncontrollable instincts to kill his wife on a romantic honeymoon.

_Kill._

Had I…?

I fleeted to the door, opening it and snatching the sunglasses off the head of the man trying to get in, putting them on my own face to cover my red eyes. I was moving at a speed the human eye couldn't see. I only slowed down when I got to a pay phone, having pick-pocketed money along the way. Stealing seemed trivial and insignificant compared to the weight on my shoulders from what I had just done.

"Hello, Cullen residence."

"Carlisle," I croaked.

"Edward? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bella-"

"Is she ok?"

"I…don't know…"

"Edward, tell me what happened."

"I bit her—but…I couldn't stop. _Oh God, Carlisle._ I couldn't stop! I took too much blood!"

"Where is she now?"

"They took her. I know they must have taken her. I had to leave before they saw-"

"Who, Edward? Who are you talking about?"

"Police. Jacob. They took her!"

"Calm down, son. I need you to tell me what you mean. They took her where?"

"Hospital."

"If you bit her, she _cannot _go to a human hospital. They won't understand."

"Carlisle, what do I do?"

"Get her out of there. Bring her back here."

I paused, agony overtaking me.

"Edward? Edward!"

"Carlisle," I said, the thought bringing me more pain than anything in my life, "what if she's dead?"

"Son, go find your wife. Bring her back home. Bring her to me."

I hung up the phone.

* * *

**_JACOB'S POV_**

It took us until that evening to get it together. We scrounged up fresh clothes and shoes, brushed our hair, and tended to our scratches, scrapes, and bruises. After managing to appear more presentable, we set out to find Leah.

She was where I expected her to be—at the hospital with Bella.

Seth and I went through the main entrance of the hospital. Immediately, we found Leah off to the side in the waiting area.

"Oh thank god," she said, rushing toward us.

"How is she?" I blurted out.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist at the front desk called out to us.

"Yes," I said, not waiting to hear Leah's answer. I wanted to see Bella with my own eyes. I headed to the desk, leaving Seth behind as he and Leah spoke with one another in whispered voices.

"I need to see Isabella Swan," I said.

The receptionist, a middle-aged woman with kind eyes, turned to a computer and typed in the name. There was a moment's pause while she searched a database. The light chatter of a couple of kids with their mother coming down the hall to exit the hospital combined with the voices of Seth and Leah, who were still carrying on their conversation.

"There is no Isabella Swan on record here, young man," the receptionist finally said.

"What?" I said, looking back at Leah.

"Bella Cullen," Leah said, approaching the front desk to stand beside me. "She's here under the name Bella Cullen."

The receptionist eyed us both curiously before doing a new search for 'Bella Cullen.'

"Who checked her in under that name?" I mumbled.

"I did," said Leah. "It _is_ her name, you know."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to think of Bella as a Cullen. An uncomfortable feeling knotted in my stomach at the thought, the _fear_, that Bella was lying in a bed somewhere becoming exactly that—a _Cullen. _

"Yes, there is a Bella Cullen here," said the receptionist. She turned away from the computer, looking at Leah for a moment and then focusing on me. "Visiting hours are nearly over though. Is it necessary that you see her now? You can come back in the morning."

"Yes, it is necessary," I said, trying with all my might to keep my voice controlled. Two thoughts had gone through my head, creating mixed feelings inside of me. One—Bella was still alive. Two—maybe she wasn't truly alive, but instead, _undead._

I couldn't work out how this made me feel.

"Actually," said the receptionist, "our records show that the patient's family has not yet been reached. Are you family?" Her eyes travelled the length of me.

"Yes," I said.

"Your relation?"

I grit my teeth and swallowed. _Stay calm,_ I ordered myself.

"Ma'am," I said, "does it really matter? You told me that visiting hours were almost up. I can't help but notice time is wasting. The patient is a very, _very_ dear friend of mine and I've been worried sick about her. Her family is out of town. We're the only family she has here," I indicated to myself, Leah, and Seth. "So please, let me see her so that I can report back to her family."

"No more than 15 minutes," she said. "Then I want you back down her, and I want your information and Ms. Cullen's family's information so that the doctor can reach them directly. Only two of you can go up. Room 304."

She handed over two visitors' passes. I took them. "Thank you," I said.

"You two go," said Seth. "I'll wait."

Leah and I headed to Bella's room quickly and silently. Leah kept looking at me, waiting and wanting me to say something. Yet, no words came. I couldn't articulate anything I was feeling. I was in a state of numbness.

I didn't know what to expect. She was alive, but what condition was she in?

The elevator door closed. Leah pressed the number 3.

Her eyes returned to me.

We reached the third floor, the elevator doors reopened. A man stood before it, waiting to get on the elevator. Leah and I got off.

"This way," Leah said.

I followed her.

How long would it take to get to Room 304?

Clearly, not long enough. We were outside of the door before I was prepared to face whoever or _whatever _was inside.

Was it Bella? Or was it something that used to be Bella? Was it alive or undead? Brown eyes or red eyes?

_Human or vampire?_

I was standing just outside the room, frozen on the spot.

"Jake?" Leah said.

"I can't do this," I said. The logic was there, waiting for me to put it together. And though I hated it, I had finally put it together. "Bella should have _died._ You saw the condition she was in. If she's not dead, then that can only mean one thing. She's a vampire."

I felt my muscles twitch as I said it all out loud. The inevitable truth, threatening to send me bursting into wolf form to numb the wave of unpleasant emotion crashing over me.

"Well?" I said to Leah, looking her right in the eye and waiting for a sign of confirmation. "Am I right?"

"I don't know if it's that simple," she said slowly.

"How much more difficult can it be?" I said.

"I initially had the same thought as you—that if she didn't die, then she _must_ be transformed. But when they rushed her in, they were carrying on about how much blood she lost. They did a transfusion—and it seemed to go normally. No one noticed anything strange except all the bite marks…I don't know exactly how these things work, but wouldn't they have noticed something…something _off_ about her?"

I weighed Leah's words, not knowing what to think. I had no idea how long it took for a human to transform into a vampire. In hindsight, I hated that I hadn't found this information out. It proved to be something useful to know. Was there some type of window, some time-frame in which it needed to occur?

"I don't know," I said in response to Leah's question and my own unanswered ones.

We stood there silently for a while.

"Visiting hours _are_ going to end soon. Do you want to see her or not?" said Leah.

I ran a hand through my hair, exasperated. I was grateful to have Leah there though. She had a knack for facing reality and dragging me into reality when my mind tried to escape from it. I hated to admit it, but I needed someone like her around.

"You've come this far…" she said.

I nodded. I took a deep breath and turned to the entrance of Bella's room.

Leah grabbed my hand and headed inside, steering me in behind her.

* * *

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

I succeeded in pulling myself together long enough for some brief human interaction—I went to a cell phone shop to get a phone. I had left mine in the hotel suite—a detail that I knew wasn't good. Yet, I knew that I couldn't afford to go back. The risks were too high.

The moment I left the shop, my phone rang. I had an idea of who it was. I answered immediately.

"Edward?!"

"Alice," I said, my inkling proving correct. No doubt she had a vision of me getting this new phone.

"Edward, is she…is she…" Alice's voice trembled on the other line, causing a lump to swell in my throat. I had stopped breathing long ago, yet somehow, I still felt suffocated.

"You tell me, Alice," I said.

There was a long pause. I nearly thought Alice was having another vision right then and there. Finally, her voice sounded again over the phone.

"I don't know," she said. "I've been trying. Carlisle is so worried. We're all so scared. I can't see anything. I—Oh, Edward, I couldn't see her future at all! I thought that meant she was…that she was…"

"With Jacob," I said, a bit of insight dawning on me while listening to Alice's rushed and frightened voice.

"What?" she said.

"Jacob and his…pack members…showed up. I don't know why, but they did. They must be with her. That's why you can't see. The wolves block your vision, right? Right?"

"Yes, yes. Right," answered Alice, saying what I needed to hear. I needed to hear that Alice couldn't see Bella's future because her visions were being blocked by the wolves—not because Bella was dead.

"That must be why I can't see where she is," said Alice.

"It is," I confirmed, refusing to believe otherwise.

"Well, you've got to find her, Edward. Do you need us? I'll come! We'll catch a plane and get there as soon as possible!"

"No…I'm going to find her," I said. "I need to bring her back there. I've got to get her to Carlisle."

"Edward, _hurry_," said Alice. "I've got a strange feeling."

"I'll call you," I said. I hung up the phone, ready to face the task before me.

I needed to find my wife.

* * *

**_JACOB'S POV_**

The curtains were drawn closed around the bed Bella was lying in. I was momentarily being shielded from the answer I was afraid to discover—solid proof of Bella's condition. I held my breath as Leah squeezed my hand before letting it go and reaching for the curtain. I watched, transfixed and frightened as Bella was slowly revealed to me.

My eyes absorbed her in one section at a time.

First, I saw the small lumps under white sheets at the edge of the bed where her feet were. The outlines of her legs showed through the sheets. At her middle, small pale hands rested one on top of the other. An IV tube protruded out of the hand on top. My eyes traveled along the tub, leading to the IV stand beside the bed. A bag of blood was being drained into her.

Finally, my eyes traveled to the head of the bed. Dark brown hair was scattered over the pillow…

On the pillow, there was a sleeping face with long eye-lashes, pale skin, and pink lips. The face was pretty and child-like in its unconsciousness.

Bella.

The Bella I still recognized.

A long breath escaped from my mouth and suddenly, I felt guilty for being afraid to see her. It was ridiculous. How could I have been afraid to see Bella? This was the girl I loved and still loved that was lying in the hospital bed. It didn't matter who she chose to be with or what had happened to her. She looked so innocent and helpless-all I wanted to do was protect her…

Protect her…

As the words fluttered through my mind, my eyes went straight to her wrists. They were bare.

"Jake," said Leah. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out Bella's bracelet. She held it out to me. I took it, trying to count just how many times in these past days, hours even, I had found myself feeling grateful toward Leah.

Bracelet in hand, I moved closer to Bella. I gently separated her hands, taking the IV-free one and sliding the bracelet over her wrist. The wolf-charm and imprint talisman I had given her dangled, along with the crystal heart given to her by Edward. It took every ounce of restraint I possessed to keep from snatching that heart off the bracelet _I _had given Bella, crushing it to shreds, and throwing it out the window.

The fleeting thought of Edward was all it took for reality of the grim situation before me to come back into focus.

Edward bit Bella.

I began to search Bella's body, looking at the bites that were visible. An ice-cold chill ran down my spine.

Why hadn't I noticed before? It should have been the first thing I noticed.

_Her neck._

The bites had been the worst on her neck. Yet now…

They were still there, but they were faint. Significantly healed. Those wounds had been open and bleeding profusely. The very life of Bella had been spilling out of her from those wounds Edward had inflicted. Yet now…

I continued to stare in disbelief. It had only been hours ago that Bella had been bitten. Even if doctors and nurses had cleaned and treated the bites, they shouldn't have healed this much so quickly…

I closed my eyes and reopened them, hoping my eyes were playing tricks on me, but knowing that they weren't.

"They…They weren't like that when I last saw her," said Leah. She too, was looking at the rapidly healing bites on Bella's neck. That meant that Leah also understood…

A voice sounded through the hospital.

_"Visiting hours end in 10 minutes. Please make your way down to the main entrance and return your visitors' passes to the front desk. Thank you."_

"Jake, when we go back down to the front desk, they want information to contact her family," said Leah. "What are we going to do?"

"Give fake numbers," I said.

"_Jake-_"

"What can we do?" I said. "Tell her mom and dad that her new husband nearly killed her and probably turned her into a vampire? Sure. That's a great idea. Not to mention that type of news _will _get back to Sam and his minions, who will be plotting a killing spree."

"Clearly that would be undesirable," said Leah patiently, "but her parents _do_ deserve to know something. They don't have to know all the details, but something has got to be said. Things will start looking awfully suspicious if she has no family to contact. Things already look suspicious!"

"How do we get news to her family without Sam finding out?"

"Tell her mom. Charlie is in Forks and telling him will get the news to Sam quicker. If Bella's mom is called, maybe it will slow down the process a little bit. Maybe even tell her mom not to tell Charlie. Say that he'll worry too much and that it's nothing serious."

"Leah," I said, starting to feel exasperated, "that's a terrible idea. Rene will tell Charlie and she'll hop on a plane to get here as soon as possible and then she'll realize something is wrong when Bella wakes up and wants to eat her. And even if it wasn't a terrible idea, I don't know Rene's number. The only way I could get it is by calling Charlie and asking him. And I think it would look suspicious for me to be asking for his ex-wife's number."

"I've got her number," said Leah.

I stared at her for a moment. "What?"

Leah reached into another pocket, this time pulling out a cell phone. She held it out to me, but I was afraid to take it. It reeked of the bloodsucker.

"With all the commotion going on at the hotel, I noticed Edward's phone lying on the table. I just didn't think it was good for it to be left there." She pressed a few buttons and started scrolling through the contact list. "Bella's mom's number is in here."

I couldn't respond. I didn't know what to say. Before I could think of anything to say though, I was distracted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. A nurse soon appeared.

"Oh!" she cried out, surprised at the sight of us.

"Hello," Leah said politely.

"Hello," the nurse said. She was an older woman with straggly hair. "You know visiting hours are over. Unless one of you is staying overnight with the patient."

"Yes," I said quickly. "I'm staying overnight." I made eye-contact with Leah, who did an excellent job hiding her shock.

"I was just on my way out," she said, not missing a beat. She made a show of returning Edward's cell phone back to her pocket. I knew this was a sign that she would be delivering the name and number of Bella's mother to the front desk.

"Very well," said the nurse. She looked at her chart. "How is Ms. Cullen doing? Has she been awake yet?"

"No," Leah and I said in unison.

"Good, she's getting her rest then," said the nurse. "Let me take a look at her."

Leah and I exchanged glances.

"Hmm," said the nurse, "she looks a lot better than she's described here." She proceeded to check the equipment around Bella. "Heartbeat still weak," she mumbled. She scribbled something on her chart and cast a skeptical look at Bella, and then turned to me. "We'll be needing to keep a close eye on this one."

"Oh," I said, nodding.

"What type of animal attack was this, now?"

"We…don't know," I said.

The nurse shook her head. "I tell you, the world just gets weirder every day." She paused for a moment. "And do you have any idea whether she has made any other suicide attempts in the past?"

"Excuse me?" I said, unable to hide my shock.

"Oh dear," said the nurse, instantly regretting her question. She turned to Leah.

"Uhm…there was a mixture of pills found in her stomach," said Leah, looking at me. I could only stare back at her, dumbfounded.

"These things just happen," said the nurse, coming forward and patting me on the arm in condolence. "Even the person closest to the victim can miss the signs. But you know what? We deal with this type of thing all the time here. I'll be sure to bring up some pamphlets about recognizing the signs for you. And if you want to talk about it, please don't hesitate to ask, ok. We've got counselors to help deal with this sort of thing."

I nodded, barely registering what she said. Bella, suicide? That couldn't be right…

"Well, come on, sweety," the nurse said to Leah.

Leah cast a glance back at me, apologizing for having forgotten to leave out the suicide detail. "We'll be around," she said.

I nodded again.

Bella and I were left alone in the room. I turned out the lights and settled into the reclining chair in the corner. I sighed.

Suicide? Bella?

What the hell had happened in the hotel?

* * *

_**JACOB'S POV**_

This had been quite some day and I knew things were on their way to just getting even more complicated.

There was a terrible crick in my neck. I grimaced as I stretched and was momentarily startled by my surroundings. I had almost forgotten where I was, but it quickly returned to me. I shifted in the reclining chair, becoming aware that someone had placed a quilt over me. I was amazed that I had drifted off into some form of sleep, given the craziness I was in the middle of at the moment.

I was well aware though, that I had scanned the whole entire room but had not yet looked where it was most important…

I swallowed, my mouth feeling dry.

I threw the quilt aside, balling it up and placing it to the side of the recliner.

Then I looked up.

I froze. My muscles tightened beneath the surface, ready to burst into wolf form at any moment's notice—prepared to fend off danger. I took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly, forcing myself calm.

The eyes that stared back at me from Bella's bed were large and bright, and they reflected light like a cat. They sat in the middle of a pale face, surrounded by long brown hair…

"Bella?" I said. I had sprung to my feet, staring ahead at her, trying to piece together what I was seeing.

"Jake?"

My heart practically melted at the sound of her voice. It was _her_ voice. It hadn't changed.

I hurried to her side to see just how much actually _had _changed.

"Jake! Jake! Oh God! What happened?"

"Shh." I said to Bella, taking her face gently in my hands. "It's ok. It's going to be ok, Bells."

I tried to comfort her while taking a close look at her. She brought her hands up, placing them over mine. Her hands were cool to the touch, but were they cooler than normal? I couldn't tell. I couldn't remember.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"A…A little, I guess."

I examined her face closely. I think she looked a few shades paler. The most noticeable and obvious difference though, were her eyes and the way they were reflecting light.

And their color…

They weren't red. That was a relief. But they weren't her normal shade of brown either. They appeared to be something in between the two…

Moving quickly, I turned on the lights. As the room illuminated, Bella squinted.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching her reaction closely.

"It's bright," she said, blinking repeatedly.

I returned to her side, grabbing her by the chin and tilting her head upward toward me.

"Bella," I said, "do you feel any different?"

The question lingered in the air. A long, pregnant pause stretched on and on. I stared at Bella and she stared back at me, unspoken thoughts racing through both of our minds, but not leaving our mouths.

Bella blinked and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Goodness, Bells," I said. That single tear caused so many emotions to collide within me. I knew vampires couldn't cry. So did this mean…?

Did it mean that she wasn't…?

I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. I tried to organize my thoughts…

One, Bella was awake. Two, she was crying—and vampires didn't cry.

_Open your eyes, Jake._ I obeyed the voice in my head and opened them.

Burgundy. It finally registered. The color of Bella's new eyes were burgundy.

What the hell did all of this mean?


	11. Chapter 10

_**BELLA'S POV**_

When I woke up, I found myself lying in a hospital bed. Waves of panic immediately began to consume me.

Memories started floating back.

I was married. Married to Edward Cullen. We were on our honeymoon—or at least that had been the case a while ago. But things had gone terribly wrong. And those things, no doubt, caused me to end up here.

As I sat up in bed in a dazed state of fear and confusion, it took me a moment to realize that there was a huge, brooding figure in the corner, resting in a reclining chair. Though we were many feet apart, with bewilderment, I recognized that I caught a drift of his scent.

It wasn't because he smelled bad…It was simply that I could smell him for some reason. He smelled woodsy—like pine and rain water. Plus, there was an undeniable air of…_home_…mixed in with his scent. All of this told me who it was before his appearance did.

Jacob.

As if my mind wasn't whirling enough as it was, the sight of Jacob only confused me further. What was he doing here?

His figure began to move and before I knew it, Jacob and I were together, foreheads pressed against each other's, staring into one another's eyes.

I saw my own reflection casted back at me through his eyes. Though I was scared, lost, and confused, his presence comforted me nonetheless. But that didn't stop the two predominating questions on my mind.

"Jake," I said, "where's Edward?"

The sound of Edward's name seemed to harden something in Jacob. I could see him struggling to keep cool.

"I don't know," he said. Even through his anger, I could tell he was being honest. His next words floored me though. "He ran away. Left you."

It was a minute before I could speak, but I found my voice.

"_What_?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," said Jacob. "To be fair though, he was scared. He…" Jacob hesitated, apparently finding something difficult to say. "He…We almost lost you."

Cold, hard, realization was forcing itself through my mind, demanding to be acknowledged.

Yes, I knew what happened. The explanation was right there. The elephant in the room—impossible to ignore. There was no use pretending. I knew perfectly well the reason for my fear and distress.

_Edward had bitten me, lost control, and nearly killed me_.

The shock remained though, at Jacob's insinuation, that Edward had fled and left me for dead.

But I wasn't dead…

If Edward had bitten me and I wasn't dead…

"Jake," I said, my voice a whisper, "am I a vampire?"

There it was. The question on the forefront of both of our minds. It dangled in the air between us. Silence seemed to stretch on for eternity. Jacob took the slightest step back, his eyes studying me.

I studied him, or more accurately, the new things that I noticed about him. I had already noticed his distinctive scent, but now, as he stood so close to me, I noticed another fascinating smell beneath his scent.

It was a heady, warm scent that was drifting toward me as strongly as brewing coffee in a closed-in kitchen. It wasn't coffee that I was smelling though. This scent was sweet, salty, and rich. A while ago, it would have made me sick to my stomach. Now, however, it was endlessly fascinating...

"I guess that's the million dollar question, Bells," said Jacob, breaking the silence. A smile spread across his face. It was a slightly teasing, yet sad. "Do you have a taste for anything in peculiar right now?"

Through all my nerves, I felt myself nearly wanting to laugh. Leave it to Jacob to make humor in a moment like this. The gravity of the situation quickly returned though.

"I can smell it. Your blood," I said.

Jacob sighed. "Well," he said after a few seconds, "do you want to eat me?"

I shook my head at the absurdity of the question. I had to admire his ability to make light of the situation.

"Do you want to kill me?" I asked, half joking, but half serious. If I were a vampire, I was now his mortal enemy.

Jacob shook his head. He hesitated at first, but then ran his hand through my hair. "I most certainly do not," he said.

"How did you end up here?" I asked.

Jacob, now holding my wrist, dangled the charms hanging from it with his fingers. "I sensed you were in trouble," he said.

I squinted at him, trying to determine if he was serious or not. "You're psychic now?" I asked.

Jacob paused for a second, some train of thought running through his mind. Then he shook his head slightly, a gesture that seemed more for himself than for me.

"I hardly needed to be psychic to know this was a bad idea."

The sentence came out harsh and the anger behind it surprised me though I knew it shouldn't have. I knew this had everything to do with Edward. Jacob had _never_ exactly been a fan of his. Jacob, however, must have realized that his bitterness had caught me off guard because upon looking at me again, his expression softened.

"It's just that—I never trusted it. You being with Edward. You know that," said Jacob, his voice soft in attempts to lessen the impact of his words. He continued. "Bella, I…I consulted someone. About you and Edward." He looked at me, nervously.

"Oh…"I said, waiting for him to elaborate. He began pacing the room, an intense look on his face. He was carefully considering his next words—that much I could tell. I was seriously wondering what those next words were going to be. Who had he _consulted_? What had he revealed? I began to feel panicked at the possibility that he had told Charlie something…

And while all these thoughts were going through my head, a part of me was curiously inhaling the scent of Jacob and his interesting-smelling blood…

_Interesting blood…_

Wait. What did this mean? Jacob was a werewolf. Alice and Edward hated the smell of him. If I was now…one of them…why was I not turned off by Jacob's smell the way Alice and Edward were?

Edward. Where was he? How could he leave when I needed him so much?

"Bella!" said Jacob.

"What?" I said, being snapped away from my thoughts.

"I need you to pay attention to what I'm saying. It's important."

"Ok," I said, nodding. I gave Jacob my undivided attention.

"I spoke with a witch," said Jacob. "Yes, they're real," he added in response to my reaction. "She knows about us. About them. The vampires and werewolves. She knows everything—even why you and Edward are so drawn to each other."

"Jake—what? How? What are you-?"

"Please, Bells. Just let me finish and put it all out there.

I fell silent, ready to listen to Jacob's every word.

The shock of Jacob's revelations through this Trudy woman had nearly killed me again.

It was preposterous. How could the love Edward and I felt for each other not be real? How could I accept that it was some kind of cursed enchantment?

I was willing to give up everything for Edward, wasn't I? And had he not waited decades to find true love with me?

It was fate, not a curse.

Yet, a cold and lonely feeling inside of me kept bringing up the current conditions.

_Edward wasn't here._

It hadn't even been a full year since Edward had promised that he would never leave me again. Love had brought him back to me and had made him make that promise. So where was he _now_? Why was it Jacob, and not Edward, my husband, who was by my side now?

Could it really be that Edward had bitten me, transformed me, and fled because his feelings were gone and he felt no need to stick around?

Was I really, truly, transformed?

"Am I a vampire? Really?" I asked out loud.

Jacob had been standing quietly in the corner, leaving me with my thoughts after telling me his story. Now, he slowly returned to my bedside. He sat on the edge of my bed, and slowly began to lean toward me. He rested his head on my chest. He stayed there, listening.

After a moment, he lifted his head and looked at me.

"I wanted to hear with my own ears," he said, momentarily looking at the heart monitor attached to me

The monitor that showed that I was still alive…

"You still have a heartbeat," Jacob said. "I really don't understand. You have a heartbeat, though it's _very _faint. But—your eyes have developed some red, you're a bit cold, and you can smell my blood, but you don't want to eat me…I think something went wrong and that you are in some weird in-between state. Maybe…Maybe you haven't finished transforming yet."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, already knowing that Jacob's explanation sounded bizarre, but probably accurate.

"I need Edward," I mumbled. I wanted him to be here to explain.

"Your nurse said something that seems…strange," Jacob suddenly said. The quickness in which he spoke gave off the impression that he had been wanting to bring this up for quite some time, but had been holding back. "She said a dangerous combination of pills was found in your stomach."

I looked away from Jacob for a moment, not liking the expression on his face. I knew instantly that his thoughts were in the wrong direction.

I shook my head, building up the nerve to return his gaze.

"It's not what you think," I said.

"Classic line, that is," he said.

"But it's true," I said. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. Edward got those pills from Carlisle—you know, Dr. Cullen. They thought giving me a lethal dose of pain killers right before Edward bit me would ease the pain of my transformation and let my body—as human—die out quicker. The pills were only meant to help."

Jacob didn't speak for a while, but then said, "Hmm. Interesting plan. I guess it could have worked if…"

His voice trailed off. There was no need to finish the thought because it was obvious: _Could have worked if Edward had been able to control himself._

Jacob swore and flopped back down in the recliner. "I _hate_ not knowing what to do!"

Seconds later, we both heard the footsteps coming down the hall. My nurse was coming back to check on me.

I did the only thing I could think to do. I faked sleeping and listened to Jacob say that I had not yet been awake.

* * *

I had faked sleep for quite some time, even after the nurse had left. I felt thankful that Jacob was there, but I had the sudden overwhelming urge to be alone. Being alone obviously wasn't an option though, so all I could do was keep my eyes closed as a form of isolation.

My thoughts were plagued with the distress I had caused the nurse due to the unavoidable and clearly recognizable fact that I was a freak. The nurse had made quite a fuss, and rightfully so, over how my wounds were healing so quickly and how my heartbeat was still so weak.

How much longer would I be able to lie in this bed as a medical mystery before the doctors and nurses found out that the answer was that I was partially undead?

Eyes closed, my mind mulled over these thoughts until I eventually fell into an honest sleep.

That sleep was broken by muffled voices, clearly at odds with each other. My eyes fluttered open to find that I had a mini-audience in my room. For the moment though, I was not the source of their focus. They were preoccupied with arguing amongst themselves. Though they weren't paying attention to me, it didn't take long for me to realize that I was the topic of their discussion.

Jacob looked angry, exasperated, worried, and scared. And while I was a bundle of emotions myself, I hated seeing such troublesome emotions on his face.

Leah stood beside him, looking stressed. Seth was a short distance away, looking so much older than I remembered.

It had been Jacob's anxious voice that had awoken and alerted me, but another voice immediately distracted me, as it was equally as distressed.

_Edward_.

My eyes landed on him, and I was nearly shocked by his presence. Something was different. He didn't quite look or sound the same.

Then again, maybe it was my imagination. Or could it be my recent and current trauma that was affecting me? The memories of the agonizing pain…The agonizing pain that he had caused me_._

I forced my thought to stop right there, literally shaking my head as if I could shake the thought away.

"Bella!" said Seth. My movement had alerted him to the fact that I was awake. Now the audience all turned to me.

"_Bella_," Edward's voice was low. He took one step toward me and stopped. He appeared very tentative and cautious and…different. I could not place my finger on what was different about him.

I watched as his eyes scrutinized me, studied me…

Trying to figure out what he had done.

He slowly walked closer to me, his eyes locked on mine. That's when I realized that his eyes were red, not gold. When he reached my bedside, he paused for a second, and then he brought his hand to my forehead, as if checking a child for a fever.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

His hand was cool, but didn't contain the usual iciness I had grown to associate with him.

"Different," I said. Edward nodded, clearly expecting such an answer.

I looked past Edward to Jacob, now wanting a recap of what they had been discussing. I wanted to ask if Jacob had told Edward our theory—that I was in some weird in-between state of human and vampire. However, when I opened my mouth again, a different question came out.

"Where were you?" I asked Edward. His jaw twitched.

"Bella," he said, "I had to—I couldn't…"

"You left me," I said. It wasn't a question. I was stating a fact. An accusation.

"I had to leave. If I stayed around…Bella—look what I did to you."

I just nodded, suddenly not wanting to hear his explanation any more.

"Am I a vampire?" I asked, changing the subject to more important matters. "Did Jacob tell you what he thinks?"

Edward grimaced. "Yes," he answered. "Jacob told me everything."

"_Everything_?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said. His eyes flickered down to my wrist—to my bracelet, and then returned to my face. That was all the confirmation I needed to know that Jacob had indeed told him everything.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Edward's jaw clinched again before speaking. "As I was telling Jacob," he began, "something odd seems to have occurred with your transformation. You still have distinctly human traits, but undeniable vampire traits as well. I'm not entirely sure what that means. Carlisle wants to see you right away. I need to take you home."

"There's a dilemma here," Jacob interjected, stepping forward. "If you go back, Sam and his pack will be at your throats. The treaty has been broken."

Edward turned around to face Jacob. "My family and I—which now includes Bella, are well rehearsed at being discreet. Bella and I can manage to get home without alerting the world. The only way Sam would find out is if someone told him."

A strange thing happened after this. I noticed that Edward's gaze had shifted to Leah as if he were looking to her for reinforcement. She was already looking at him; she had been for quite some time, her face unreadable.

"How many times do I have to tell you," said Jacob, "Sam and his pack are _waiting_ for you to return. They're probably patrolling the area, searching for your face. If you show up, they will kill you, Edward." Jacob had pronounced his name like it was a curse. "And they will kill Bella too. They are holding her just as responsible for being bitten as you are for doing the biting, because she willingly agreed to it."

I could see the carefully controlled stance Edward was trying hard to maintain. When he spoke, his voice was low and deadly. "What makes you so sure that your ex-master will succeed in killing us if they tried?"

The sound of his voice sent a cold shiver through me. His words unsettled me.

"Edward-" I tried to interject. He held up a hand to quiet me. The action sent a wave of annoyance through me, but I fell silent nonetheless.

"Besides," continued Edward, "as I have also explained, she needs a _vampire_ doctor."

"Well, tell your daddy to come out here then, dammit!" said Jacob. "Stop trying to send her to battle grounds!"

"Are we supposed to leave our whole lives behind?!" said Edward.

"Lives?!" said Jacob, sounding practically hysterical. "Don't make me laugh, Cullen. _You_ don't have a life! And you've damn-near taken away Bella's! You're undead! Start up a new so-called life just as you've done time and time again over the past one hundred years! You should be used to it!"

"STOP IT!" I yelled. My eyes were stinging. Jacob had made too low of a blow. They both had. At my outburst, they stopped yelling at each other and stared at me. Neither quite seemed to know what to do. It was Seth that came to my side. He wrapped a comforting warm arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jacob mumbled.

Edward sighed. "Another issue," he said after a few seconds of silence, "is that Bella's parents are demanding that she come home. To Forks."

"What?" I said. "My parents know?"

"They had to be notified," said Leah, speaking for the first time. "The hospital…they were demanding your family be contacted and…"

"Your parents were the only choice, since I wasn't here. And I understand it didn't seem appropriate to contact me," said Edward, his voice significantly calmer. Leah nodded at him.

"What were they told?" I asked, feeling panicked.

"That you had somehow been attacked by wild wolves, but were making a speedy recovery," said Edward. "Your parents wanted you to be transported to the hospital in Forks, but they were told you needed to stay here for observation. I've spoken with your parents. They are holding me responsible for you and want me to get you home as soon as possible. I'd like to honor their wishes. I don't want to lose their trust."

"Big bad vampire like you, scared of a teen-aged girl's parents, less than half your age?" said Jacob.

"Cut it out, Jake," said Leah, saving me from reprimanding him.

"Bella and I agreed to keep up appearances," said Edward.

"How is that going to work when she returns half vamp?"

"I don't know," said Edward sharply. "When I return her to Carlisle, he will figure that out."

Jacob's mouth became a tight line. I could see him working on a retort. I used the moment to speak.

"I want to go back," I said, slowly and calmly, looking at Jacob.

"But Sam-" he began.

"Jake," I said. "I trust you." At this, Jacob paused. I continued. "You saved my life. You'll keep Sam away. I know I can count on you more than anyone. "

I paused abruptly, mortified by what I had just said. _I know I can count on you more than anyone._

I didn't want to think of the terrible blow those words surely implied for Edward, my husband. The words had fallen out of my mouth so easily and honestly, yet they still hit me like a ton of bricks. In all honesty, it was the _truth_ in the words that made them so shocking. In light of what had just happened on this honeymoon—those words had become very true.

I hadn't overlooked the reaction my statement had caused. Edward had shifted a half-step away from me, while a gleam of satisfaction had shown in Jacob's eyes.

I could only pretend that nothing had happened and continue with my thoughts.

"I trust you to—deal with Sam. To work things out. I trust all of you," I said, glancing at Leah, who was slowly nodding in understanding, and Seth, who was patting me on the shoulder.

I then looked at Edward. "The truth is, I want to see Carlisle. I need to know what's going on with me."

Edward now nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled," he said.


	12. Chapter 11

_**BELLA'S POV**_

We were going back to Forks.

Edward had been tempted to simply carry me out of the hospital and run for it. Jacob had been game as well. Leah had come through as the voice of reason, explaining that kidnapping a patient from the hospital was not a crime she was willing to go through with, considering they had already used force to get a plane to Miami, stolen a free cab ride, broken into a hotel, and stolen clothes and shoes…

In light of all that, everyone agreed to a more tactful technique.

Edward had to play the key role in it all. Using vampire intimidation and hypnosis, he had managed to get me discharged without any questions. Shortly afterward, we headed straight for the airport.

As amusing as Jacob's story had been about getting a plane to Miami, we decided to let Edward handle matters this time. Edward's abilities proved useful, for it seemed to take no time for us to get on the plane. It was a quiet ride, everybody—Edward, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and I, all preoccupied with our own thoughts.

Then the plane touched down.

I was a pure bundle of nerves. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was in Carlisle's hands. He'd know what had become of me. He'd be able to make sense of it all. I desperately needed his professional prognosis and diagnosis because my thoughts were amateur, and they were driving me half mad.

Throughout the duration of the plane ride, I had been mentally keeping track of things I noticed about myself, first and most disturbing being my recognition of scents. My nose distinguished the scent of everyone's flesh and blood (except Edward, who had no blood). And this recognition was more than noting whether people smelled good or bad. This was the recognition of sweetness, saltiness, blandness, and richness. It was the unmistakable recognition and anticipation of the tastes of their blood.

Next, I felt tired. Vampires did not get tired.

I was hungry and thirsty. When the stewardess came around offering peanuts and Coke, I had consumed them greedily. This greatly drew the interests of my immediate crowd (i.e. Edward and Jacob). Edward, having no need for human snacks, gladly passed his to me. Though I ate them, there was an alternate hunger in me that had not been satisfied. I relayed this to Edward. I could tell that the news of this bothered him, though he put forth a strong attempt to remain calm, giving my hand a gentle squeeze and saying, "Don't worry. Carlisle will fix everything."

Edward's blind faith in Carlisle was contagious because at this point, there was no other hope.

Arrival to the airport almost went by in a blur. A very literal blur sped up to me and just nearly knocked me over. A head-full of short, spiky black hair rested below my chin.

"Oh, Bella, I've been so _worried_!" Alice half sobbed.

I silently returned her hug, vaguely aware that like Edward, there was something different about her scent.

At some point, Alice let me go and began glaring primarily at Jacob.

"So you've been around for some reason," she said. "That explains why I haven't been able to see anything."

"Alice, don't," said Edward. "If it weren't for them…Bella might be dead."

His words pierced the air with such finality that no one seemed able to speak for a while. In the silence, Alice began studying me with the same close scrutiny that Edward and Jacob had previously done.

"Come on, let's go!" Alice said to Edward and me. "Esme and Carlisle are waiting outside."

Alice grabbed me by the hand and Edward placed a hand on my back as we headed out. I was feeling dizzy and weak. Despite my state though, I was aware of the attention our group was attracting. Maybe we just looked weird—Edward and Alice with their frightening and otherworldly beauty; Jacob with his tall, handsome, muscular, and intimidating frame; Seth, looking like a smaller and less intimidating version of Jacob, but still a bit threatening nonetheless; Leah, earthy, alert, tough, and beautiful. And then there was me—dizzy, disoriented, and overwhelmed. Yet, I noticed the way people seemed to naturally recoil and keep their distance as we passed by, despite their obvious fascination. On some unconscious level, they must have sensed something about us that was warned them to stay away.

Outside, Carlisle and Esme were waiting. The first thing I saw was Esme's out-stretched arms. The gesture was so warm and motherly that I instantly gravitated toward her and fell into her arms. Though she didn't speak, her concern was obvious. After hugging me, she kissed me on the forehead and gently cupped my face in her hands. She let me go and turned to Edward, hugging him and whispering something in his ear.

Carlisle opened the car door for me. "Everything will be ok, Bella. I'll figure this out," he said, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze before I got in the car.

"Wait a second. Where are _you_ going?"

I heard Alice's voice outside the car.

"I'm not leaving her. We're not leaving her," said Jacob, indicating himself, Leah, and Seth.

"We can take care of Bella just fine, thanks," said Alice.

"From my understanding, she's in the condition she's in because of _your kind_. So, like I said, we _are not_ leaving her." He had cast a long glance at Edward when he said the word 'leaving.'

"I want them!" I interjected, sticking my head out the car window just as Carlisle and Esme were about to speak. All eyes were now on me. "I want them to come," I added. "They deserve to come. They…saved my life."

My words were aimed at Alice, for she was the one making the biggest fuss. Carlisle and Esme were not showing any signs of protest at Jacob, Seth, and Leah's presence. I knew Edward felt he had no right to complain.

"Get in, everyone. It's going to be a tight squeeze," said Carlisle, taking his place behind the wheel. Esme got into the passenger's seat, leaving the impossible task of getting Edward, Alice, Jacob, Leah, and Seth to crowd into the backseat with me.

"Ok, the small ones will have to sit on laps," said Jacob.

The smallest was clearly Alice, but it didn't register that I was considered small too until Jacob had gotten into the car on my side and pulled me onto his lap. The immediate tension in the air sparked as Edward quickly squeezed to our side. Soon, Leah was on his lap and Alice was on Seth's lap.

Carlisle cranked the car and sped off, attempting to reach the Cullen mansion as quickly as possible so that this awkwardness could end.

* * *

I don't know if I blanked out, zoned out, or fell asleep, but before I knew it, we were at the Cullen mansion. The gentle squeeze of Jacob's warm arms had brought me crashing back to reality. The whole ride there, some part of my mind had registered the tight and protective way Jacob had been holding me. One big arm wrapped tightly around my waist in a strong but not uncomfortable grip, and the other resting on my leg as he pat my knee in what was meant to be a comforting gesture.

As we pulled up in front of the house, everyone in the car seemed to momentarily freeze.

Through the car window, I could see Jasper and Rosalie standing at the front door. Emmett was standing large and guard-like in the middle of the yard.

We all climbed out the car. A cool hand pressed against my back. I turned to see Edward at my side, though his eyes were locked on Jacob. Jacob, on the other hand, was dutifully ignoring him. He, Leah, and Seth were all carefully scanning the premises.

I then noticed that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett huddled together, having some sort of whispered exchange.

"Let's go inside," said Edward, who was still looking at Jacob.

It finally occurred to me what must have been happening. Jacob was listening out for Sam…And Edward was _listening_ to Jacob.

Edward and I began walking to the house with Jacob, Leah, and Seth eventually falling into step behind us.

Both Rosalie and Jasper eyed me carefully.

"What are they doing here?" said Rosalie, glaring at Jacob, Leah, and Seth. Jasper stood, blocking them from entering the house.

"They're on our side," said Edward. "We've got a bit of a situation. We'll explain later."

"Yes, we'll all talk later," said Carlisle, coming up to the door with Alice and Esme closely behind.

"They've helped a great deal with Bella," said Esme, placing a hand of Rosalie's shoulder. "And they are welcome in our home."

Esme parted Rosalie and Jasper, allowing room for Jacob, Leah, and Seth to enter.

"Thank you," said Jacob, giving a rather sarcastic nod to Rosalie, who rolled her eyes in response.

"House guests, huh?" said Emmett, arriving in the house last and closing the door behind him. "You all are house-broken, right?"

"_Emmett_," Esme and I said at the same time.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he said. Now it was his turn to eye me, attempting to see what had gone wrong with my transformation. "Anyway," continued Emmet, "it'll be nice to have a few guard dogs around. He placed a big beefy arm around Seth's shoulders. Leah's posture tensed, her gaze close on Emmett's arm around her little brother. Rosalie, watching Leah, took several protective steps toward Emmett.

"So, we're all to stay here like one big happy family?" said Alice, her face twisted into a frown.

"Yes," said Esme, motherly sternness in her voice.

Alice shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've got a headache," she said with a sigh.

"I just ask you all behave yourselves and not tear up my house," said Carlisle. He approached me, hand outstretched. "Let's not wait any longer. Bella, come with me."

I took Carlisle's hand and he began to lead me further into the house.

Edward and Jacob followed.

* * *

"Incomplete transformation."

The formal diagnosis by Carlisle, stated like a verdict, confirming our suspicions. Edward gave a single nod, having already accepted the diagnosis before Carlisle announced it aloud. Jacob looked at me and then at Carlisle.

"So what now? What happens?" asked Jacob.

"Well," began Carlisle, "just to give a little more detail first—Edward, when you tried to transform her, you very nearly drained her of all her blood. You stopped right when she had the slightest bit of life left. Typically, when a human is killed in this manner-"

"By a vampire," said Jacob.

Carlisle paused for a moment and then nodded. "Yes," he said, "by being fed on by a vampire—when a human is actually killed from complete blood drainage, they don't come back to life. They stay dead. A body still needs life for the venom to pump through. No vampire bite can reawaken someone who is already dead.

"In normal transformation, only one bite is necessary. No blood ingested by the vampire required. It is only once the vampire's venom has circulated fully through the human's system that the transformation can successfully take place. _After_ the completed transformation, the heart stops beating. _Then_, the human has become a vampire."

Carlisle looked back and forth between Jacob and me, making sure we understood.

"Yes," said Edward, obviously already aware of how this worked. "Now—what happened _here_?" he asked, motioning toward me.

"What we have here," Carlisle continued, "is a rare, probably unheard of case in which the body was still alive, but not quite alive and strong enough to fully allow the vampire venom to distribute. See, in a regular transformation, the venom works its way through the bloodstream. With Bella—she practically had no bloodstream left for the venom to spread through.

"In vampires, venom spreads through the blood and then reaches the heart last. Once it reaches the heart and it stops beating, the transformation is complete and the vampire's human blood evaporates from their system, so to speak."

"Why?" said Jacob, face twisted in confusion. I glanced at him, seeing that for the time being, he was getting caught up in the details. I didn't blame him. I think if I weren't so scared about my own condition, this would have been more fascinating to hear.

"Living human bodies generate blood every day. Vampires are not _living. _Though society at large believes in incorrect vampire mythology, there really is a reason we are called the undead. We aren't alive in the way human science defines living. Once transformed into a vampire, our bodies can't age or reproduce. There is no need to generate blood cells. Ultimately, we lose our own blood and begin to live off the blood of others. When the last remnants of our own human blood disappear, our eyes stop being red—that is, of course, unless we refill our bodies with more human blood."

I watched Jacob's eyes dart toward Edward's. A look of disgusted shame went across Edward's face, knowing his eyes were deep red at the moment.

"There is a critical period for successful transformation," said Carlisle. "The venom starts to spread immediately upon being bitten. In theory, the more bites, the quicker transformation should occur. The problem, I suspect, is that though Bella received many bites, her own blood was being drained faster than the venom could spread. The rate in which the venom was entering her body was being cancelled out by how quickly her blood was leaving her body.

"Mind you, this is guess work from here on out, but I think it's accurate. Jacob—you, Seth, and Leah came in right when Bella had the slightest amount of blood left. She therefore had a small amount of blood for a slight amount of venom to latch on to. The thing about vampire venom is that it is most potent immediately after the bite—straight out of the vampire's mouth. As time passes, it weakens in potency. That's why for a human, the greatest pain is felt right at the moment the bite occurs and the venom first enters the bloodstream. With Bella only having so little blood left, plus her body quickly dying due to the drugs, a lot of venom was within her, lying dormant. Venom with no bloodstream to run through his harmless. You can't poison the dead. Bella was very nearly already dead.

"Vampire venom lying dormant will very quickly lose its potency. I think there is a very real chance that if blood had been pumped into your system sooner, Bella, the venom would have ran its regular course. But it seems that the time lapse between you being bitten and getting the transfusion at the hospital was long enough to hinder the process.

"Your body was almost dead and therefore incapable of producing more blood cells to make up for all the blood you lost. Consequently, the majority of the venom in your system was rendered useless and lost its properties, apart from the small portion inside the tiny amount of blood remaining—and no doubt that small portion was _very_ concentrated. When you got the blood transfusion, your body was refilled with regular human blood, stronger than the dormant venom. This is what basically saved your life, as a human. Yet, the small portion of your natural blood that _was_ concentrated with Edward's venom is obviously making itself known.

"I actually have a little demonstration here to help illustrate what happened." Carlisle paused for a moment, retrieving a bowl of thick white cream. With my heightened sense of smell, I knew what it was instantly"

"Cake frosting," I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes. Cake frosting." Next, he pulled out a small tube of blue food coloring. "You see," he began, "the consistency of blood is significantly thicker than vampire venom. So we can make a metaphor using cake frosting and food dye.

"If I place a single drop of dye in this bowl of frosting but immediately remove the portion with the drop, no serious changes would occur within the rest of the frosting." Carliese took the blue dye and dripped a single drop into the frosting. Then he quickly took a spoon and removed the portion of the frosting that the dye rested in. the rest of the frosting remained untouched, still completely white and unaffected by the dye.

"This is what happened when James bit you, Bella. A small bit of venom in your hnad that Edward was able to quickly and promptly remove.

"This time around though, things went a bit differently.

Carlisle picked up the blue coloring again. he put many drops into the bowl of white frosting. And after several seconds went by, the blue drops began to widen, slowly spreading across the white frosting.

"Edward bit you multiple times. But not only did he bite you, he drained the blood from you as well."

Carlisle began to take a spoon and scraped the frosting of the bowl, dumping it into another bowl. As he did so, the frosting continued to get stained with blue. When nearly all the frosting was gone from the original bowl, Carlisle left the smallest portion in the bowl, and it was already blue.

"Seeing that blood was being drained from your body more quickly than the venom could spread," Carlisle pointed to the white-and-blue streaked frosting—the frosting that had not been given enough time to completely turn blue. "You were left with more venom in your system than blood."

Carlisle dumped the remainder of the food coloring into the bowl with the small portion of frosting. The tiny bit of frosting turned deep blue, as it virtually swam in the excess food coloring.

"Then you were rushed to a hospital and given a blood transfusion. The new blood worked its way through your system."

Carlisle dumped clean white cake frosting into the bowl. He took the spoon and began to stir the frosting. It all turned a light shade of blue.

He needed to say no more. The concept was fully explained right there in the frosting. As the new blood had been circulated through my system, the excess venom spread until it became part of my new blood. Part of the new me. Unlike James' drop of venom, Edward's venom was thoroughly spread through me and impossible to pick out, just as the light blue frosting could not turn back white.

There was a long silence following Carlisle's words as we all let the information sink in. He let the moment stretch on a bit longer before speaking again.

"Bella, your body is in hovering state, to put it simply. You are on the brink of human death and at the brink of a vampire transformation that will not fully finalize…unless…I think—you are bitten again."

"No," Jacob said firmly, shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

"Bitten correctly, may I add," said Carlisle.

"And I repeat, _no. _No chance in hell," said Jacob.

"It's Bella's choice," interjected Edward.

"Bella sucks at making choices. That's how she got in this mess in the first place."

Lost for words, I glared at Jacob. I could almost literally feel a physical sting from his words. "That was a bit low, Jake," I finally managed to say.

"Bella-" said Jacob, ready to lunge into an argument. Carlisle loudly cleared his throat, before Jacob could say anything more.

"Edward is right," said Carlisle. "Bella indeed deserves a say in the matter." He locked eyes with me. "There's more to consider though. To be on the safe side, I think Edward would have to be the one to do it."

"Pardon?" said Edward. At that very same moment, Jacob threw up his hands in exasperation, swearing.

"Carlisle, what are you saying?" said Edward.

"A portion of your venom is already in her bloodstream. If another vampire bites her, I am not sure what the reaction will be. Granted, since it was I who transformed you, I think I could possibly complete her transformation. But I'm not sure. There's bound to be subtle differences between us, just as there is between the DNA of a biological father and son. I'm not sure how that would work just yet."

"_Clearly_," said Jacob, "very clearly then—the obvious choice is for her to _not_ be bitten again. Ever."

"In my personal opinion," said Carlisle, "I am weary of the risk. I'd like to study it further—run some more tests. However, I'm also concerned about how much longer Bella's body can handle being in this state."

"What will happen if she stays like this?" asked Edward.

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "I honestly cannot say with certainty just yet."

"She's better like this than bitten again," said Jacob. He stared at me. So much intensity in his face—clearly waiting for me to agree with him. But I couldn't. I had no idea what to do.

"How do you feel?" asked Carlisle, his expression serious.

"Tired," I said. It was the most accurate description of how I felt, both physically and mentally. I felt like my body could collapse at any moment, yet some magical force was keeping me standing. My head hurt from all the thoughts and confusion racing and pounding through my mind. I was hungry, but couldn't—or perhaps more accurately, _didn't want to_, figure out what I had a taste for.

As if somehow hearing that last though, Carlisle asked, "Bella, do you feel hungry or thirsty at all?"

All eyes were on me and the air in the room seemed to stiffen. The implication behind the question was obvious. As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew there was no sense in lying.

I nodded. "Yes," I said softly.

"Have you eaten any food?" asked Carlisle.

I nodded again, looking at Edward. "She ate a little bit on the plane," he said.

"Did you have any problems eating?" Carlisle continued.

"No," I said. "I could eat just fine. It's just…"

"Have another hunger…_thirst_…inside of you?" Carlisle said. I nodded once more. Jacob swore.

"Esme!" Carlisle called out. Moments later, his wife entered the room. "Esme, could you please fix Bella…a _drink._" There was a significant way in which he had said the word 'drink' that let Esme know exactly what kind of beverage he was referring to.

Esme nodded silently and exited the room, giving me a gentle and motherly squeeze on the arm as she passed by.

At some point, I must have let out an audible noise of panic because suddenly, Jacob and Edward were at either side of me, trying to comfort me. Carlisle stood aside, quietly watching.

Esme returned, a solid white cup with a top and a straw in her hand. As she approached me, Edward and Jacob stepped aside. Esme smoothed my hair back with one hand, and held the straw up to my mouth with the other.

* * *

Author Note-

This was a difficult chapter for me, as it took a while for me to attempt describing what I envisioned happened to Bella. I hope it makes sense and that the "science" of it is believable. I'd appreciate any feedback on this!

Thanks again to those of you reading! I think the story is a little past halfway done now. So please be patient with me as I get through these next chapters up until the end. I'm going to keep writing and trying to update at least once a week if possible. :)


	13. Chapter 12

_**JACOB'S POV **_

"Can I get you anything?"

I turned around from where I had been resting on the Cullen patio, looking at the stars and feeling the cool night air. The mother of the Cullen clan was approaching me.

"We do have real food and drinks if you're hungry. Rosalie and I fixed up some things for your friends. We can fix something for you if you'd like. It's no problem."

I had to admit, the deep-seated hatred I had for bloodsuckers was extremely difficult to apply to this one. She was actually rather—_likeable._

"No, thank you," I said, finding it hard to be anything but polite.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Yes," I said.

"You're welcome to come inside and rest any time. Your friends are resting now. You don't have to worry. None of us sleep, and we're all taking turns keeping watch. So if you get tired, please don't hesitate to come in and get some sleep."

"Thank you," I said. I fully appreciated the gesture, but had no intentions of nodding off. I could feel with every fiber of my being that Sam was out there, lurking. Plotting. There was no way that we had managed to be here all these hours without him knowing…

"Well, I'll be heading back inside," Mrs. Cullen said. "I'll leave some food out in the kitchen, just in case you get hungry. You can help yourself."

I nodded thanks as she headed back inside.

I began to pace the patio, back and forth. So many thoughts were racing through my mind.

Dr. Cullen had taken Bella into his study to run some more tests on her. It was obvious that _some _vampirism had spread through Bella. She had enjoyed her _drink._

I struggled to keep myself from gagging just at the memory. It had confirmed my worst fear. Yet, I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't as bad as it could be. She wasn't a full vampire. And that was the best I could hope for.

Well—that wasn't exactly true. I was furious and appalled at the thought of another bite from Edward being the key to safely completing the transformation.

I privately wondered if Bella was in some weird in-between state and there was a possibility of _completing _the transformation, was there also a possibility of _reversing_ the transformation?

This thought had started toying around in my head not long ago.

Bella was resting now. I wanted to share this thought with her before presenting it to anyone else. I needed to know how she felt—if she still truly wanted to be a vampire.

Still truly wanted to be with Edward…

That thought had been weighing heavily on my mind. I had been trying to pay close attention to their interaction with each other, trying to witness if anything had changed between the two of them. But things had just been busy and hectic and stressful to really know for sure at the moment.

_Or maybe they both had just pushed it from their minds—dutifully ignoring it, because they weren't ready to deal with it yet._

The voice in my head was attempting to get my hopes up with this latest thought. There was too much going on though. I needed to push those wonders from my mind and dedicate my undivided attention to the more pressing issues at hand. But I knew I was only fooling myself if I were to believe I could keep Trudy's predictions from constantly floating through my thoughts.

I wished I could go see Trudy again. She obviously hadn't foreseen things playing out the way they had actually gone. Edward didn't kill Bella, but he hadn't (as of yet), transformed her either. So what did that mean for the curse?

_Their union will be deadly. _That's what Trudy told me. Did that mean the worst was yet to come?

I sighed, flopping down on the patio couch. It was hard to believe how much simpler my own life had been before Bella re-entered it. Yet, I could not bring myself to honestly say that I wished she hadn't showed up. I could barely imagine what it would be like for me right now _without_ her.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that the presence of the small, black-haired bloodsucker had gone unnoticed. It wasn't until the signature sickly-sweet vampire scent caught my attention that I noticed her.

She was standing several feet away, staring at me curiously.

"What the hell?" I mumbled under my breath.

"You know, _Jake_," she said with an exaggerated flare as she said my name, "you are perfectly free to go take a nap. Esme and Carlisle—and even Edward, have prohibited us from killing you in your sleep."

I couldn't help laughing. This little one was quite amusing in her own way.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

"You look tired."

"I'm fine," I said. I looked around, catching another scent. I realized that the tall blond male vampire was standing in the patio doorway, watching. The little one turned toward him.

"It's alright, Jasper," she said.

He frowned, but nodded at her, retreating back through the doorway.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"He's the protective type," she said. "I guess we all are."

"I guess so," I said.

A few seconds went by in which we simply stared at each other in silence. As I stared at this petite one, Alice, I couldn't decide whether it was the increasing familiarity or just something innate to her, but there was just something far more human about her than I was used to seeing in vampires. The same was true for the mother—Mrs. Cullen. And I suppose the same could be said for Dr. Cullen.

I hoped I wasn't growing soft on this Cullen clan. There was still need to be guarded around them. All I had to do was remind myself of why I was here in the first place. Edward had damn-near killed Bella, essentially because of the monster he had been a lifetime ago—the monster that still lurked beneath his careful masquerade.

They were all probably like that. Even this little one right here.

Had Dr. and Mrs. Cullen been like that too at some point? Hundreds of years ago? Based on their presentation now, it seemed unlikely. But that was beside the point. They were all capable of being complete monstrosities, right?

"You know," said Alice, "I'm psychic."

Her comment was so random that I found myself laughing once again.

"Well, congratulations," I said. I shook my head and gave a complimentary eye-roll. I was already aware that some bloodsuckers possessed freakish powers. That seemed to be especially true for the Cullen clan, though I hadn't figured them all out yet.

"The thing is," she continued, "my abilities are clouded around you. Your kind. You know—pups."

"What are you suggesting?" I said, sobering up and beginning to feel a lot less amused by her. I knew she couldn't be trying to put us out. I was not going to leave Bella, especially not with Sam and his minions lurking somewhere out there.

"I've been trying to see Bella's future, but I can't."

"And-?" I was becoming increasingly annoyed. In light of what had happened, I had doubts about her true fortune-telling talent. Had she not foreseen that Bella and Edward's relationship was doomed? Before I could say this much to her, she began speaking again.

"I don't know if this is because she doesn't have a future, or… because you are a part of it in some way. I think I didn't see much of this coming because _you_, Leah, and Seth, got involved. Of course, I can't say I'm upset you got involved because…Well…"

"Bella would be dead," I said.

She flinched and then nodded, looking down at the floor. She sighed.

"So, I guess you can see my dilemma. I'm torn between wishing you would go away so that I can properly keep watch of things. But—if you are here and possibly capable of helping with something unforeseeable to me…"

I smirked. "Have you ever felt this confused in your 400 year life?"

"Did you just seriously call me 400 years old?"

"Don't worry. You don't look a day over 200."

Alice crossed her arms. "And how old are you, exactly? Twelve? Yet, you look older than me. You over-grown freak."

I laughed, noticing a grin flicker across her face though she was trying hard to hide it. She turned around, preparing to leave. She suddenly stopped and looked back at me.

"Look," she said, "regardless of what you may think or feel about us, we do truly love Bella. She has become family. So let's make sure that with whatever happens—and I know something will happen even if I can't see it—let's make sure that we're on the same side, ok?"

I nodded. "Bella's side," I said.

"She's like the sister I never had."

"What are you talking about? You've got whats-her-name."

"Rosalie."

"Yeah," I said, thinking about the blond female. The one with the attitude problem. "Oh," I said. "I see your point."

At that, Alice actually gave a chuckle before going back inside the house.

* * *

At some point, I must have drifted off to sleep. I guess it was inevitable. My body was tired and it was bound to catch up with me sooner or later, despite my wishing it wouldn't.

My stomach gave a loud growl. I couldn't deny being hungry anymore either. Being in a house full of vampires, I was sure every single one of them had heard my stomach.

Looking beyond the patio and into the night, I saw shadows on the lawn. One of the Cullen's—the big one called Emmett, appeared, grinning at me.

"There's puppy chow in the kitchen, dog," he said.

Too groggy to shout back a retort, I raised a certain finger at him. I turned around and stretched, preparing to enter the vampire den and find my way to the kitchen. Out the corner of my eye, I saw that Emmett was out there accompanied by that Rosalie chick. After my little chat with Alice, I felt confident that I could trust them to keep a look-out at least while I ate, checked on Bella, and then sent Leah and Seth out to take my spot so that I could take a quick nap.

I had just made it to the door before it happened.

It finally happened as I knew it eventually would.

Why now, I didn't know. Maybe Emmett had been too loud. Maybe they had just been waiting for the moment I let down my guard and went into the house.

Big mistake. I _never_ let down my guard. Sam's appearance alerted me just as if a gun had been fired into the quiet night sky.

I think there was some form of commotion down below where a few Cullens were located, but I had no time to pay attention to them. My mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

Going after Sam.

With a single leap, I burst into wolf form, a growl loud enough to shake the earth emanating from me. In full speed, I took off running to the woods.

Flashes of white darted into my vision. It took a few seconds for me to realize that three Cullens were running alongside me, joining in one the chase. Perhaps they thought they were going to help, but they would soon learn that this was _my _fight.

No sooner did two other wolves appear behind me. Seth and Leah, catching on the action.

_"Pets."_ Sam's taunt rang out and across our minds. _"You've turned into simple guard dogs for these bloodsucking betrayers! I'll see to it that you three are just as good as dead as these filthy leeches!"_

_ "Stop running and face me, you damn coward!" _I yelled out to him with my mind. _"Are you scared that I'm stronger than you? That I've always been stronger than you?"_

Sam didn't answer. His trail that we all were following seemed to abruptly disappear. We must have run a mile into the woods before Sam had pulled some strange move to throw us off.

I froze, causing everyone else to slow down and come to a halt.

I howled, sending it out as a warning to Sam that this was not over and he would not win. Following my lead, Seth and Leah joined in, howling to show where their allegiances stood.

_Allegiance…_

_"Where are Quil and Embry?" _I asked. I concentrated, trying to sense them.

_"I don't know," _said Seth.

Leah stood alert on all fours, listening and attempting to hear any traces of Sam, Quil, or Embry.

Then it dawned on me. It was not good that all three of us were out here, so far away from the Cullen house where Bella was…

_"Go back!" _I yelled. _"Go back to the house!"_

Seth and Leah immediately sensed the reason for my distress. They took off.

I looked at the Cullens—Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. They had been closely watching our exchange, though not understanding it. I suddenly wished that Edward was there to translate.

I moved my head in the direction of Leah and Seth's retreating forms. Thankfully, they understood.

"I'm staying with you, pup," said Emmett.

I huffed in response, pawing the ground. At Emmett's words, Rosalie stopped and moved toward him.

"No, Rose. You go back," said Emmett.

"Emmett-" she began to protest.

"I'll be alright," he said.

Reluctantly, she turned around. She and Jasper fleeted away, trailing after Leah and Seth.

"Can't let you be a lone wolf out there," said Emmett.

In wolf form, I didn't exactly have the ability to roll my eyes as I wanted. But there was no use protesting. I wasn't going to let this Cullen slow me down. He could either keep up, or get left behind.


	14. Chapter 13

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

I had been listening out for it. Waiting for it. Anticipating it. Yet, when it finally happened, it was still just as unsettling as if it had come as a complete surprise.

Jacob had been right. Sam _did_ want to kill us.

The night had been stretching on with relative calm and quiet. Carlisle was busy in his study, having taken samples of Bella's blood to run some more tests. Bella was in my room sleeping. I sat, watching her, wondering what would become of her, and hating what had happened to her. In other words, _me._

I had happened to her…

I couldn't ignore that something was so very different about her. I felt stupid for thinking this. Of coursethere was something different about her. What did I expect? Had the transformation gone correctly, she would have been even more different. And wasn't that exactly what I had wanted?

So why did these changes in her leave me feeling so unsettled?

I guess it was just the uncertainty of it all. It had to be.

Bella began to stir. I watched as her dark red eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times and then looked at me.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better," she said after a moment. I nodded, figuring she should feel a little better. After all, she had finally drank and gotten some much needed rest. It seemed that she definitely was some kind of hybrid.

That was when it occurred. I was just about to ask if she wanted to get up and go outside for some fresh air. Then I heard it. Though Jacob was in a different wing of the house, I heard his inner scream of fury. It could only mean one thing. Sam was nearby.

I jumped to my feet.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella, almost getting out the bed and onto her feet just as quickly. The sight of this rooted me. I had been about to blindly run out the house and join the chase that I knew Jacob had begun in preparation to attack his ex-pack leader.

But no. I couldn't. Bella was _here._

I listened further, now hearing the mental voices of Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. They knew what was going on and had rushed out to join Jacob.

I relaxed a little, now that Jacob wasn't alone. Only mere seconds later, I heard loud commotion down on the first floor of the house.

Leah and Seth had transformed and sped out of the house to catch up with their leader.

I saw Bella shift, her expression terrified as it dawned on her what must be happening.

"They're here, aren't they?" she said. "Sam and his pack."

Taking me off guard, Bella hurried to the bedroom door at a speed too fast for a human. My shock had prevented me from stopping her, but just as she reached the door, Esme had appeared at the other side. She caught Bella with an embrace, keeping her from storming out the house and into harm's way. Esme's anxious expression let me know she was fully aware of the current situation.

"NO!" cried Bella, struggling against Esme. "I have to….You don't understand! I know Sam! And Quil and Embry! I need to talk to them!"

"There's nothing to talk about, Bella," I said. I could hear the malicious taunts Sam was sending out to Jacob, Seth, and Leah. A surprising ripple of anger boiled inside of me in response to the disloyalty Sam was showing to his former pack members. His ex fiancé, for crying out loud. I grit my teeth, knowing I needed to stay here.

I saw that Alice and Carlisle had positioned themselves to guard the house—Alice standing in the back and Carlisle in the front. Esme and I needed to join them. But we had to be sure Bella didn't break out and do something stupid.

"Listen," I said, ready to explain to Bella how important it was for her to stay inside. We had no time for her reckless behavior. She would do nothing but get someone, or herself, killed in her useless attempt to help.

I never got a chance to say my warning though. Alice had rushed into the room, abandoning her post. I knew the expression on her face and understood the panic in her eyes. I saw what was on her mind before she spoke.

With the werewolves out on a chase, her visions had finally become unblocked.

Esme, knowing something further was wrong due to Alice's appearance, pushed Bella to me and ran out the house, her thoughts on Carlisle standing guard outside alone.

Bella, knowing Alice must have seen something, had stopped her attempt to break out the house. She stared at Alice, waiting to hear.

"The Volturi," I said, speaking for Alice.

She locked eyes with me. If vampires could cry, I was certain tears would be streaming down her face.

"They say too many outsiders have learned about us—suspect something about us. They are on a damage control spree. They want to destroy all the humans that suspect…And they want to…"

"Eliminate us all," I said, finishing her sentence. "Including the wolves."

* * *

Early morning arrived and the situation was still dire. Seth, Leah, Rosalie, and Jasper had returned. Jacob and Emmet had not.

Bella was on edge.

She was worried sick, as was Alice. To add to Alice's distress, she could no longer see her visions. The presence of the wolves was blocking her again and she was being continually harassed by Rosalie's begging Alice to try to see if Emmett was ok.

I knew that Bella apparently had a bit more self-restraint than Rosalie because it was obvious that if she didn't, she too would have been pushing Alice to see what was going on. I didn't need to be able to read Bella's mind to know how scared she was for Jacob.

Bella had gone to another area of the house, requesting to please be left alone. I knew what the problem was—she felt guilty for how she was feeling. She didn't want me to see how worried she was for Jacob. She had been polite in asking me to give her some space, and I had been easy to respect her wishes. The truth was that I too needed some space.

I desperately needed time to think. So many things were troubling me.

I paced my study area, letting my own thoughts drown out the racing minds of everyone else in the house. Years of experience had made me very good at blocking out others. I suppose this is why it was quite some time before realized that I was no longer alone. I froze.

"Sorry," said Leah. "I shouldn't have interrupted you." She turned away, retreating.

"No, no," I said. "It's fine."

She paused. We simply stared at each other for a moment. Out of respect, I stayed out of her thoughts. The way her mouth tensed, the tightness in her lips—I could tell she was just as stressed as everyone else. But there was something so distinctly strong and tough about her. She was definitely the type who was able to hold it together during a crisis. It was an admirable quality that I wished more people around here possessed.

I hoped Jacob fully appreciated having her in his pack.

"I just couldn't help thinking about your ability," she said. "I was just wondering if you could hear anything...Anything from Jacob?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I'm sorry. He's too far away."

Leah nodded. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Seth and I have been taking turns in wolf form listening out for him. But nothing so far. I just wondered if maybe you could hear further than we could."

"Doesn't seem so," I said. I studied her for a moment, almost tempted to read her thoughts. "How are you doing?" I suddenly asked.

Leah shrugged. "Just holding up, I guess."

"You seem to do that well."

"I have to," she said. As she spoke, there seemed to be the slightest hint of bitterness in her voice. I suddenly remembered her prior situation—part of the reason, no doubt, that she joined Jacob's pack in the first place. Sam was her ex-fiancé. He had left her because he imprinted on her cousin.

I guess she truly did have to learn to hold up well.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed as she carefully scrutinized my expression. I nearly felt like the tables had turned and she was going through my mind.

"Holding up," I said.

"Bella?"

Just at the sound of her name and the question in Leah's tone, words failed me. I caught a flash of shock on Leah's face, just for a split-second, before it was gone and an expression of understanding took its place.

"It happened," Leah said, barely above a whisper.

I wanted to pretend that I had no idea what she was talking about, but I couldn't. All I could do was hope that it wasn't completely true.

"Did you believe in the spell? The curse?" said Leah.

I was silent for a long moment and Leah stood there, waiting out the pause.

"I don't want to," I said finally, opting for the truth. I didn't want to believe in the curse. A curse dictating the love Bella and I felt for each other.

Leah seemed overly aware that I hadn't particularly answered her question.

* * *

_**BELLA'S POV**_

This was becoming entirely too much. How had things come to this? Where was the happy ending I had been looking forward to?

It couldn't be further away from this.

The night had been so long, and the morning even longer. It was unusually sunning in Forks today. The sun had arisen high into the sky, contrasting horribly with the gloom I felt inside.

I had barricaded myself into a room upstairs. Not Edward's room, but one of the numerous guest rooms. The Cullens were respecting my privacy, understanding that I wanted to be alone.

I stood in the window, having a view of the woods that Jacob and Emmett had disappeared into far too long ago. I touched the window, feeling the not-so-cold glass beneath my hand. My pale skin looked glossy in the sunlight, though it didn't quite sparkle the way typical vampire skin did.

Jasper, Rosalie, Leah, and Seth had all come back, on Jacob's orders apparently. They were supposed to be on the lookout for Quil and Embry—because they, Jacob's former friends whom I had hung out with in the garage on my afternoons when Edward had been gone—they wanted to kill me. _They wanted to kill me. Kill me under Sam's orders._

Had it honestly come to this?

In all these hours, Quil nor Embry had been seen. The implications behind this wouldn't let me rest.

If Quil and Embry were not here, trying to do me in, then where were they?

Had it been an elaborate set-up? Had Sam outsmarted Jacob? Lured Jacob into a trap, with Quil and Embry right by his side, waiting to get Jacob alone with no back-up so they could take him out and head for the rest of us later?

The thought made me sick to my stomach. I felt like I was on the verge of vomiting.

And then, from the window, I saw Jacob and Emmett emerge from the woods, heading right to the Cullen house.

I'm not sure how my body moved so fast. I didn't even know that I could move so fast. But somehow, I was already outside and racing right toward them.

"Bella!"

Someone screamed my name in a warning tone, but I barely paid attention.

My arms wrapped around Jacob's neck, my body trembling in either fear or joy- I couldn't tell.

"Bells," said Jacob, returning my hug. His strong arms wrapped tightly around me. His embrace was so warm. I closed my eyes and held on to him tighter, breathing in his scent.

I saw a rush of blonde out the corner of my eye. Rosalie had appeared by Emmett.

"What happened?" she said.

I stepped back from Jacob, wanting to know the same details as Rosalie.

"Let's go inside," said Jacob.

"Go ahead," said Emmett. "I'll stay here. Some of us gotta keep watch."

Emmett was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. A feeling of shame lingered somewhere inside me. I tried to ignore it, but that wasn't so easy as I turned around and headed back toward the house with Jacob.

All of the Cullens, plus Leah and Seth, were outside watching and waiting for an update. My eyes of course, kept scanning over Edward. His concentration was set entirely on Jacob.

Too many things happened all at cone. Out of the blue, Alice bolted forward and fled into the woods.

"Alice?" Jasper called after her, quick to follow. Alice's sudden departure put everyone on guard. I saw the tension in all of the remaining Cullens' stances. Jacob, Seth, and Leah exchanged glances.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I said.

No time later, Edward took off to the woods in the direction Alice and Jasper had disappeared to. Jacob spun around, prepared to follow.

"NO!" Edward yelled back, causing Jacob to come to a halt. "Alice was having a vision and you came back and blocked it."

Now it all made sense. Alice had left to clear her vision field.

This realization, however, only set the rest of us closer on edge. It was obvious that whatever vision Alice was on the brink of having wasn't one of good fortune. Not under our circumstances.

We all stood outside the Cullen mansion, frozen in anticipation for the worse. I don't know how long we stood waiting like that. Probably indefinitely. Somewhere in my mind, I realized the changes I had gone through. At no point before would I had been able to stand frozen on the spot like this, simply waiting and listening like the rest of the vampires and wolves. This was a new skill.

After some period of time or other, we heard the twigs snapping as movement occurred in the woods. The familiar scents drifted toward us. Alice, Jasper, and Edward reappeared. The expressions on their faces told of doom.

I moved forward, heading right for Alice. I grabbed her tiny shoulders and stooped down to look her directly in the eye. "Alice, what is it?"

The troubled frown, the wrinkle in her brow, the worry on her face was meant specifically for me. That, I was sure of.

It took a while for Alice to respond. In the moments of silence, a crowd had formed around us. Alice closed her eyes for a second. When she reopened them, it was Edward she sought—almost as if she were asking his permission to inform me of what fate was ahead.

My hands tightened around Alice's shoulders and I shook her a bit, redirecting her attention to me. I was asking the questions. I needed to know what was going on. Edward didn't hold that type of authority to shield me from information, especially not under these conditions.

My frustration must have displayed loud and clear, for Alice began to speak. Her first word seemed to pierce my barely beating heart.

"Charlie."

Whatever kind of blood now filled my body, I felt it draining from my face. I held on to Alice tighter, steadying myself. Her tiny arms shot out and grabbed hold of me as my legs began to wobble. She continued speaking, her voice rushed.

"I couldn't see fully what was happening with him, but I think…I think maybe he finds out something about what's going on. The way he so suddenly drops from my vision must mean…"

My throat felt like it had grown too tight for me to speak, but somehow, I managed to get my voice working.

"Must mean… He's going to die? Someone is going to kill my dad?"

"No," said Jacob. His expression was stern as he looked at Alice. "You can't see when we're around, right? Well, that's because I'm going to Charlie's. Nothing is going to happen to him." He looked directly at me and added, "I promise."

Alice would not agree with Jacob, but she did not deny what he said either. I understood. There was just no way to be certain.

"I did see him with a woman though. I'm so sorry, Bella. I couldn't see her face. I don't know who she is or how she's involved. I can only assume that she's significant for some reason."

Alice may not have known, but I could make a pretty good guess about the woman. "It's got to be my mom." I looked at Jacob and Leah. "You called her, right? When I was in the hospital."

Leah nodded.

"It's going to be ok, Bella," said Jacob.

"And," Alice continued, "The Volturi will be here in no more than a day. Right now, they're trying to find an old woman. They feel she's betrayed them by telling people about our kind. Some humans' knowledge about our kind has been traced back to her."

"Trudy," said Leah. She was looking at Jacob.

"Well, we've got to spring into action," said Carlisle, stepping forward. "The Volturi will not find us unprepared."

"We'll figure something out," Esme said, wrapping comforting arms around me. "We'll keep you and your parents safe. You're family."

I felt thankful for Esme's words, but a part of me was too numb to respond.

The Volturi could come after me. I didn't care. But what I dreaded more than anything was endangering Charlie and Rene. Endangering the Cullens. Leah and Seth.

Jake.

If anyone had the power to read my mind, I sometimes thought it was Jacob. He stood before me and grabbed my hand. "I'm going to Charlie," he said. "He's going to be ok. Your mom is going to be ok."

"I'm going with you," I said.

"No," several voices said at once. Jacob looked weary, shaking his head.

"Stop it!" I cried, unable to take it anymore. "You all need to quit telling me what to do!" I screamed.

Edward came to my side. "Bella," he said gently, reaching for me.

"No!" I yelled again, moving away from his reach. "THESE ARE _MY_ PARENTS!"

I felt myself working into a rage. But just as quickly as it had been coming on, it subsided.

Jacob had exploded, but something had gone terribly wrong.

He had tried to burst into wolf form to take off, leaving so suddenly in order to catch me off-guard and unable to follow him. But he was too weak. He had collapsed and passed out.

How long had it been since he had eaten or slept? Obviously it had been too long. It was only a matter of time before his body protested.

He was on the ground, his wolf form retreating and being replaced with his exhausted human body.

I knelt down beside him.

"Get him in the house!" Esme ordered immediately. Emmett and Edward lifted Jacob's large form and hurried inside.

"Rose, gather food and water. Jasper, get him some clothes." Esme kept giving out orders. People scattered to follow them. I stood on the spot, trembling. Too much was going on to process.

Suddenly, a feeling of calm rushed over me. Jasper appeared in my line of vision. Until this moment, I had forgotten about his special ability and the fact that it was one of few that actually worked on me. Mood manipulation. My mind was still racing with worries, but I felt so calm—my contradictory states rendered me incapable of figuring out what I needed to do.

Alice gently steered me into the house, Jasper staying close by to maintain my mood.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw two wolves rushing off into the woods.

Leah and Seth were taking over for their leader.


	15. Chapter 14

_**JACOB'S POV**_

There had been no time to rest but my body had been determined to tell me otherwise. I had gone too many days without eating and sleeping. I had done too much worrying. Too much transforming between wolf and human form. Too much running. Despite it all, I knew without a doubt that I _needed _to get to Charlie. I couldn't let anything happen to Bella's dad. If something were to happen, I would feel personally responsible.

I couldn't let Bella down.

It had been an inconvenience, but I had not been allowed to leave until Esme and Carlisle felt that I had rested, eaten enough, and gotten my strength back. After managing to convince them that I was fine, I had been nearly on my way. But another distraction presented itself.

Bella.

"I'm going with you!" she demanded, right as I was about to exit the house.

"No you're not," I said.

"Dammit, Jake! Charlie is _my_ father!"

"Bells-"

"Bella," Edward said, appearing after obviously hearing the commotion. "You should stay here."

"Stop telling me what to do! Just stop it!" she yelled.

"Please Bella, just see reason," said Edward. "We still don't fully know what's going on with you. We just want you to stay safe until we figure things out."

"But what about my father?" she spat. "How can you expect me to stay here and do nothing?!"

"Bells," I said, taking her face into my hands. She placed her own hands over mine, both of us momentarily forgetting that Edward was there. The realization of this dawned, forcing us apart in the awkwardness of it. "I won't let anything happen to Charlie," I said, maintaining eye-contact with her.

"Jake," she said with a sigh in her voice, "what's going on? What happened? Is Sam after my dad? What took you and Emmett so long? What do you know? Tell me."

I sighed. I didn't want to worry Bella, but I didn't want to lie to her either. Out of respect for her, I settled for telling the truth.

"We were trying to follow Sam's trail. We lost his scent and spent a long time trying to find it. We figured it must have been a trap. When we finally did pick up his scent again, it was going in so many different directions. We caught a few trails with Quil's and Embry's scent too—but were also going in different directions. I think Sam was expecting for me, Leah, and Seth to try to hunt them down. They were probably hoping for each of us to track one of them so that they could get us to split apart. They know we've…we've joined forces with the _Cullens,_" I paused, taking a quick glance at Edward after forcing myself to not use the term 'bloodsuckers.' "Sam knows he's outnumbered. I'm pretty sure he wants to use the technique of divide and conquer. Get me, Leah, and Seth first. Then the rest of you."

"Well, there are more of us," said Edward. "The tactic of divide and conquer will work better in our favor."

I nodded at Edward. I still didn't like him, but he had the right idea. Or perhaps he had read the right idea in my mind.

"I don't know where Sam is for sure, but he very well could be going after Charlie. So I'm going to check on him," I said to Bella, looking into her watery eyes. "The Cullens have things covered here. You'll be fine."

I knew the fight hadn't quite gone out of Bella. She wanted to protest and demand that she still go with me to check on her dad. But words seemed to be failing her at the moment. I took advantage of her silence.

"Hold down the fort. Keep her safe," I said to Edward.

Without waiting for a response and without a second look back because too much time had already been wasted, I took off.

* * *

The familiarity of La Push gave me a painful attack of nostalgia. Things had been so much simpler before.

Bella had moved in and I had a crush on her that quickly developed into something more. I had been insanely jealous of Edward. When he left, I had planned on winning over Bella's affection—and I had very nearly succeeded until he came back. To think that all of this was the inner workings of some sick and twisted curse- a curse that Bella had become an unfortunate pawn. It just wasn't fair.

The sound of Leah's voice broke into my consciousness. I followed it right to Charlie's house.

The door was open. I hurried inside. Charlie's voice drowned out everything.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! NOW!"

Charlie, Seth, and Leah were standing in the living room. Charlie looked angry and frustrated. Seth looked frightened. Leah looked like she was in the middle of trying to explain something.

Within moments, they all noticed my presence.

"What the hell is going on with my daughter?" Charlie demanded, glaring at me.

I looked at Leah.

"I told him that-" Leah began before being cut off.

"I've had enough of your beating around the bush. Somebody better tell me something right now or I am sending out the search party and having everybody arrested for conspiracy. My daughter gets married to that damn Cullen boy and I've always thought something wasn't right with him but could never put my finger it. Then she gets in an accident on the honeymoon and nobody wants to tell me what the hell happened?! Do you know Bella's mother took the first plane she could get to go out there to Bella?"

"Look Charlie," I began.

"And she wasn't there! Rene got to the hospital and nobody knew what she was talking about! As if Bella had never been there! WHY?"

"CHARLIE!" I said.

"Mr. Swan," said Leah, trying to be a calmer voice of reason. "Bella is-"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

It became apparent to me that no verbal explanation was going to sufficiently get the point across like a physical demonstration would. Seth must have caught on to my intentions.

"Come on, Jake. Do you really think this is a good idea?" he said nervously.

Ignoring him, I approached Charlie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain everything. You have the right to know. Come out back with me."

Charlie's mouth became a tight line as he allowed me to steer him to the back of the house. Leah and Seth followed as we exited the back door and went out into the yard.

"Keep watch," I said to Leah and Seth, who positioned themselves on opposite sides of the yard to make sure no one was watching.

"I am losing my patience. Whatever you need to say, you better say it fast or-" said Charlie. But he never got a chance to finish his thought because my plan wasn't to say anything—it was to _show._

The look on Charlie's face was more than priceless as I began to step out of my clothes. Had the situation not been so serious, I would have wanted nothing more than to fall laughing. But of course, there was no time for that.

"What the-?" said Charlie.

With a leap into the air, I transformed.

Seth was quick to react. He hurried behind Charlie, grabbing him and holding upright because pure shock had sent Charlie heading straight to the ground. His eyes bulged and his mouth twisted open into something that would have been a scream if Seth had not had his hand covering Charlie's mouth.

"It's ok, it's ok," Seth repeated over and over in Charlie's ear.

I stared at Charlie, in my wolf form, locking eyes with him and trying to look unintimidating. I tried to get him to recognize me through my alternate shape. It must have been working to some extent because Charlie's expression started to slowly change, going from petrified to something that was more of a cross between confusion and astonishment.

I returned back to human form. Seth loosened his grip on Charlie.

I looked to Leah, and then nodded toward Charlie.

I'd let Leah explain. She was better at that sort of thing than I was.

* * *

We had taken Charlie back into the house. I kept a close eye on him as Leah explained to him in the calm fashion that only she could pull off. In her own way, she possessed a talent similar to the Jasper Cullen in helping to stabilize people's moods.

After she completed the whole shocking story, I looked for signs of Charlie going into shock. After all, it wasn't everyday that a man found out that his one and only daughter had been swept into a magical and unorthodox world of curses gone wrong and vampirism.

"I always knew," Charlie mumbled. "I always knew something was wrong. Something was wrong. Dear god, something was always wrong with those Cullens. They never looked right. They never sounded right. They didn't age. Those eyes—always changing colors. The wedding. It was crawling with them, wasn't it?"

Charlie ran a hand through his thinning hair. He seemed to have his own personal hell running through his mind. Then suddenly, he began looking at the three of us, no doubt seeing us in a new light.

"But you can save her, right?"

"Mr. Swan, it's not that simple-" began Leah.

"What do you mean it's not that simple? What's complicated about it? Get my daughter away from those monsters now! What are you waiting for?!"

"_Emily?_"

Seth had spoken the name. It had been so random that Charlie fell silent. We all did.

Then Leah and I realized what was going on. We had been too busy focused on Charlie to notice sooner.

Emily Young, Sam's new fiancé, came storming into Charlie's house, quickly finding us gathered in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" The words fell out of her mouth, quick and desperate. Tear tracks trailed her face, leaving the scarred skin of her cheeks shiny.

"Emily, what's wrong?" said Leah, approaching her cousin.

"Sam."

I held my breath at the sound of his name. Talk about complicated situations. While I definitely felt sorry for Emily—I wanted nothing more than to kill the man she loved because he wanted to kill the girl I loved and the guy she loved. Furthermore, killing Sam meant putting Emily in danger because as his imprintee, there would be a time when Sam alone would be able to save her. If that time came after Sam was dead by my hands…

I knew this was something that had crossed Leah's mind many times, though she had been keeping it to herself as best she could. Despite what had gone on among her, Emily, and Sam—the uncontrollable unfairness of it all, Leah still loved Emily. She was family.

All of our lives, from the broken pack members, to Emily, Bella, and the Cullens, was a huge tangled web. Breaking any strand would cause an unavoidable collapse. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that a collapse was the _only_ certain part of our fate. Otherwise, keeping the web intact would only lead to undesirable things and situations to constantly get caught in.

"Where is he?" I finally said. The harshness in my voice was involuntary and completely outside of my control. I couldn't deny how badly I wanted to get my hands on Sam before he got to Bella. If I caused the collapse, so be it. I'd live with the consequences.

"He went out to get the Cullens. I couldn't stop him. I tried, but he wouldn't listen. I'm so scared!"

More tears fell down her face.

I wondered if this had been Sam's plan? Did he know about Alice and her visions? If so, how much? Did he know they were clouded by wolves? Did he come near Charlie just long enough for Alice to pick up on something, relay the information to us, get me, Leah, and Seth out here, so that he could head to Bella and the Cullens?

Did he know that hurting Bella first was the sure-fire way to cripple me?

I ran out the house, nearly knocking the door off the hinges as I left. Conflicted and all, Seth and Leah followed.

* * *

_**EMILY'S POV**_

I had never cared much for the treaty. I had never given it much thought. It never really mattered. I never cared.

Until now.

Sam was being unreasonable.

I didn't realize how serious the situation had become but the look in Jacob's eye, the tone of his voice—it told me all I needed to know. The pack truly was divided. Sam and Jacob had been like brothers. Now they were enemies.

They were the worst kind of enemies—the kind that knew each other too well because they had once been family. Their turning against each other had caused a split in loyalty. And when family splits, it always grows weaker.

I was absolutely numb from what I had just witnessed-certain death on the horizon.

Sam, the love of my life, had run off to battle, so certain of his cause and so sure that he was doing the right thing. Running off to a coven of vampire that now outnumbered his pack two-to-one. And then he was outnumbered even more because it was clear whose side Jacob was on, and along with him were my cousins.

My baby cousins. How many times had I hung out with them? Laughed with them? Fed them? Cried with them? My flesh and blood, fighting on the opposite side of my heart.

I'd lose either way.

It was too much to handle. I couldn't stand it. I hated it.

I looked across the room at Charlie Swan. He was in shock.

How much did he know? Did he know that this was all Bella's fault? His daughter, who came into town and ruined our whole way of life.

Or maybe it was his fault, for contributing to bringing that damned girl into existence. It was his fault for tearing apart the people I loved.

As quickly as my serge of anger toward Charlie rose, it was replaced with the pang of heartache. I stared at him and realized that he was in pain too, just as I was. All of this was outside of his control. He clearly knew his daughter was caught in it somehow and he didn't know what to do about it. I could see him fighting back tears.

"I can't let this happen," he said.

His short words were powerful. Simple. Plus, they provided a solution.

_Don't let this happen. _That was all we could do. Stop it somehow.

"We can't stop it from here," I said.

"Let's go," he said.

With that, we headed outside and to Charlie's car. We would go right into the crossfire and demand that it stopped, otherwise, we'd lose regardless. Therefore, we had nothing to lose.

* * *

Author Note-

I'm working hard to get the ending of this story just right. Thanks for those of you who have been commenting. Your comments are very encouraging and inspire me to keep going! Please be patient with me if it starts taking me longer to update as I try to bring the story to an end! Thank you to all who have been reading! :)


	16. Chapter 15

_**BELLA'S POV**_

My absolute worst nightmare had come true. I should have been prepared, seeing that I knew it would eventually come to this. But I wasn't prepared, just severely disappointed. I guess a part of me had been hoping a miracle would happen and everything would be resolved peacefully.

I guess in real life, happy endings didn't always exist. This was something I had been learning repeatedly this past year.

Sam, Quil, and Embry had arrived.

By some fleeting chance, I hoped I was the first to spot their arrival on the premises. Without any further thought, with only one goal in mind—I made a mad dash out the house. I needed to get to them first. They knew me. I had to get them to see reason.

Out the door, I made it.

Until I was caught by Rosalie, of all people. She had a vice grip around my waist, catching me mid-run.

"NO!" I cried. "LET ME GO!"

So much was happening simultaneously. Edward had sped out the house with Emmett and Jasper close on his heels. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice positioned themselves strategically across the front yard. Rosalie continued to hold me back as I screamed bloody murder. I was yelling and calling out to Sam, Quil, and Embry, waiting for them to give me a sign of recognition that never came.

In response to threat, Quil and Embry burst into wolf form. They snarled and pawed the ground beneath their feet, their eyes glued on Edward, who stood closest to them.

Sam stayed in human form, and though he stood before Edward as a man, he somehow looked just as dangerous as the two wolves standing on each side of him.

I called out to Sam one last time. I had visited his home. I had joked around with Emily. I had witnessed with my own eyes the brotherhood and friendship among the wolves—the boys—_including _Sam and Jacob. How had things come to this?

With my last call out to him, Sam cast one glance in my direction. His eyes were narrow, his mouth a grimace. His expression disgusted and hateful.

That's when it finally sunk in for me.

Sam hated me. He hated the Cullens. He hated Jacob, Leah, and Seth. Sam was too rooted in tradition—too hung up and tied to the writings in the treaty. The treaty was his Bible and for him, everything was in black and white. There were no shades of grey. In his eyes, I was no longer human. I was an unacceptable shade of grey—and so was anybody else who tried to help me.

Once all of this dawned on me, my screams fell silent. I stopped fighting against Rosalie. I realized Edward was talking.

"This doesn't have to happen, Sam," Edward said.

"Don't speak my name, you piece of filth," spat Sam.

"Why are you taking all of this so personally? Honestly, what's it to you?"

"Your very existence is a disgrace! And you couldn't even keep to yourselves! You dishonor the agreement that my forefathers created!"

Sam was working himself into a rage. His body was beginning to tremble.

Then another commotion occurred.

"Your forefathers?" growled a voice with rage that matched Sam's.

Jacob, Seth, and Leah had emerged out of the woods. Seth and Leah immediately burst into their wolf forms. Jacob moved to stand beside Edward, and Seth and Leah positioned themselves behind them. Jacob and Sam never took their eyes off each other, both shooting daggers at each other with their gazes.

"You idiot! You have nothing to do with this! Have you forgotten that I am the great-grandson of Ephraim Black? You are nothing but a sloppy, second-choice! The only power you possess is what _I_ allowed you to have!"

Sam was not yet in wolf form, but his body seemed to swell nonetheless. His fury nearly sent ripples through the air.

"Status matters nothing in comparison to loyalty! You would bring nothing but shame to your great-grandfather!" yelled Sam.

"We have very different ideas of what brings shame," said Jacob, his voice deadly.

From my position, I saw Edward make a gesture toward Emmett. Some form of silent communication was being passed among the Cullens.

Simultaneously, Sam burst into wolf form and charged at Jacob. I watched in terror, a scream caught in my throat.

Edward must have read Sam's mind because just as Sam charged at Jacob, the Cullens pounced. Edward and Emmet leapt on Sam as Sam leapt toward Jacob. Jacob, however, was extremely quick to react. He too had transformed into his wolf form nearly at the exact same time as Sam. Jacob, Sam, Edward, and Emmett became a fighting collision of wolves and vampires. It was impossible to tell who was fairing worse and all I could do was pray that no one was accidentally going after the wrong target.

Quil and Embry had hurried to help their leader, but not before Leah, Seth, Jasper, and Carlisle had put a stop to it, causing a second fight to break out.

It took a moment for me to realize that Rosalie was no longer holding me. She had rushed in to help as things suddenly went from bad to worse. The two separate fights had blended into one as either Quil or Embry had escaped and hurried to help Sam. All I saw was a wolf leaping an impossible distance into the air and landing on Emmett's back. Emmett, who had been playing the primary role in pinning Sam to the ground, was taken off guard, giving Sam the distraction he needed to send Edward and Jasper flying through the air. It was only a blink of an eye before both Edward and Jasper were back on their feet. Yet, it was only a blink of an eye before Sam and Quil had brought Emmett to the ground, their sharp teeth snarling and snapping in every direction.

Long blonde hair flew through the yard as Rosalie landed on Sam's back, right at the very same moment that Jacob head-butted Sam in the ribs, causing Sam, and by accident, Rosalie as well, to go soaring through the air.

I heard Emmet cry out in distress as he wrestled Quil with Edward and Jasper, while witnessing Rosalie caught in the middle of the furious tackling between Jacob and Seth.

Carlisle, hearing the cries, sped to help Rosalie, making it possible for Embry to escape, with Seth and Leah chasing and snapping at his tail.

Howls and screams.

Snapping teeth.

Vampire flesh ripping.

Werewolf bones breaking.

I felt short of breath in my panic as I watched the horrific scene before me. I couldn't keep up with everyone.

I wanted to help, but didn't know what to do.

I couldn't tell who was hurt and who was ok.

I couldn't make it all stop…

_Alice…Esme…_

Where were they? I suddenly realized they were missing from the chaotic scene. I scanned the area. I spotted them, now understanding why they were difficult to see.

They were running circles around the house, pausing for the briefest seconds every now and then, faces fearful as they caught glimpses of their fighting family.

For a minute, I wondered what they were doing. Then I understood. They were scanning the area surrounding the house while everyone else was busy fighting. Someone had to keep watch for the Volturi. Alice must have known they were close by.

Esme suddenly fell to the ground, thrashing in unmistakable pain. I rushed toward her, some form of capability finally returning to me. I kneeled down to Esme, trying to soothe her despite not understanding what was wrong. A split second later, Carlisle had joined me at her side.

"Esme?" he said.

Her only response was a scream of agony.

"WATCH OUT!" someone screamed. But I had no time to figure out who had given the warning. I didn't care at the moment. I kneeled, cradling Esme in my arms, hating to see her in such pain. Carlisle was beside me, also holding Esme. I had never seen him so worried. He called Esme's name over and over, attempting to figure out what was wrong. She continued to scream in pain and horror. The sounds of the fights and commotion around us continued—Esme's screams alone from within our arms nearly matching all the others combined.

"CARLISLE!" someone screamed. I recognized the voice to be Alice's.

Fresh panic arose within me. Alice was so tiny. Had something happened? Esme finally stopped screaming and I looked up, needing to know why she sounded so frightened. But another voice distracted me before I had spotted Alice…

"_Hello, Dr. Cullen_."

A low soft voice floated through the air. The way it silenced all the commotion, one would have thought a siren had gone off. The relative silence only lasted momentarily. Soon, with each second that passed, a new tortured scream escaped someone's lips. And when one scream stopped, another began.

I rose to my feet.

Jane stood, observing the scene and casting her powers over various victims. The cries of agony continued. Esme, Rosalie, a wolf howl, Jasper…

It did not take long for all fighting to cease. Members of the Volturi—Aro, Marcus, Chelsea, Jane, and Alec, had captured everyone's undivided attention. Satisfied with this, Jane released her power, watching as the relief filled her victims' faces after finally being released of their pain.

The wolves dissolve back to their human forms, some of them badly bruised and injured.

"Clothe your guests, Mrs. Cullen," Aro said, approaching Esme and referring to the wolves, particularly Leah, who stood modestly in attempts to shield herself. All clothes had been torn and ripped to shreds when the wolves transformed. Before Esme could make any acknowledgment toward them, all the wolves returned back to wolf form. Obviously they felt safer that way.

"Very well," said Aro, taking in each wolf with his cloudy red eyes. "I take it you can still understand me while on all fours?"

The massive wolf that was Jacob stepped forward and huffed, nodding his head.

"Good," said Aro.

Horrific wolf cries blasted through the air. Jane's eyes were blazing as she took turns torturing Sam, Quil, and Embry. A sadistic gleam animated her face.

"You mutts dare to attack us?" said Aro to Sam, Quil, and Embry. His tone was amused. "We merely want to talk with you." He strolled up to the three wolves, who were rolling and thrashing around on the ground. All eyes were glued on the horrible scene, as the wolves howled, foaming at the mouths.

"Marcus, come," said Aro. "Tell me about them."

Marcus, so eerily casual, moved closer to the Volturi leader. Chelsea, Aro's right-hand woman, stood twirling her light brown hair as she watched Marcus closely. Her bright red eyes were focused, as if she dared anyone to disobey her leader.

"This is the pack leader, I sense," Marcus said calmly to Aro as he pointed out the wolf that was Sam. Sam's eyes were wild as he was rolled over onto his back with all four legs clawing the air in pain as Jane was now soley focusing on him.

Aro turned around, scanning the crowd, undisturbed by the loud and painful cries coming from the wolf at his feet.

"Edward!" he said with a smile. He outstretched his arm to Edward. The muscles in Edward's jaw twitch. He stepped forward, heading to Aro.

Aro continued to smile, the motion looking weird on his face, with his pale red eyes and jet black hair making him look like some incarnation of Satan himself. Edward always told me the Volturi were not exactly enemies, but peacekeepers among the vampire race. I had a hard time believing that though. I never felt peaceful when they were around. Every fiber of my body was alerting me to danger. I dreaded watching Edward move closer to Aro.

Edward looked on respectfully at Aro, though he did not return his smile nor offer to accept the handshake despite the fact that Aro was wearing gloves. With one touch of direct skin contact, Aro would have been able to see everything in Edward's mind, every experience he ever had, and every memory he possessed.

"Very curious things happening around here, I see," said Aro, lowering his hand, having realized Edward was not accepting the gesture. "Would you agree, Marcus?"

"Lots of switches in allegiances," answered Marcus with a bored tone. He glanced at Aro.

"Oh, Jane," Aro said as an afterthought, "that will be enough."

Jane, a look of mild disappointment on her deceptively childlike face, released her hold over Sam. Quil and Embry whimpered, crawling away to distance themselves from Jane's view. Sam remained in place—too much pride to move.

Aro stepped forward, decreasing the distance between himself and Edward.

Edward shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Curious things," Aro repeated.

"May we have a little enlightenment?" asked Chelsea, thoroughly enjoying the scene in front of her.

"What a wonderful idea," said Aro. "Tell us, Edward, what is going on here at this little gathering?"

Edward cleared his throat. Carlisle moved closer to him, giving Edward a single nod.

"Dr. Cullen," said Aro with a bright smile. "It's always a pleasure to see you. We must start meeting over better circumstances though!"

"Yes, indeed Aro," said Carlisle, returning the smile. "I'd like to see you under better circumstances as well." He then looked at Edward. "Go ahead," he said.

Edward opened and then closed his mouth, his resolve to speak apparently failing him. Recognizing this, Aro smirked. "There are, of course, other ways to go about doing this," he said. Slowly and dramatically, Aro removed one of his gloves. He stretched his long pale fingers, threatening to touch Edward and discover all the information he wanted plus more.

The very thought made me sick. I wished Edward would just speak. Just speak. I would have spoken for him, but my voice seemed to have stopped working long ago. I was nothing more than a fly on the wall watching everything. But this, I felt I couldn't watch. It was making my stomach turn. I averted my eyes. That's when I noticed Alec, Jane's twin brother, staring at me. Studying me. He knew something was wrong—that something was off about me.

I froze and held my breath as if doing so would deflect Alec's attention off of me.

I became aware of the problem more vividly than ever.

_I was not supposed to be here._

Humans were not to know about vampires. The Volturi had made a deal with the Cullens to spare me if and only if the next time they came back to check, I was a vampire.

But I wasn't a vampire. Not a full one. What would the Volturi think of a hybrid creature like me?

Panic rushed over me as it became evident that my question was about to be answered.

Aro touched Edward. He clasped his hand. Edward grimaced, before allowing his expression to go blank.

The seconds that passed by each felt like an hour. Everything was being exposed. Aro would have the whole truth about me and my transformation disaster. He'd know about the wolves and their involvement. He'd know about the treaty being broken. He'd know everything.

"My, my, my," said Aro after he finally let go of Edward's hand. "Never a dull moment in the house of Cullens." He clapped his hands together. "A word."

The other Volturi members gathered around him, separating themselves from the rest of us so that Aro could fill them in on the details.

The tension in the air was palpable. Sam and his pack had huddled together. Edward stood, looking tortured and catching so many different conversations and thoughts. Jacob stood with Leah and Seth, carefully observing the scene. The rest of the Cullens stood scattered about, all of their stances showing that they were ready to spring into action at any moment.

We all watched with baited breath as the Volturi members ended their impromptu meeting and turned their attention back to us.

"Oh Carlisle, old friend," said Aro.

Carlisle again stepped forward, strong and dignified. "Yes?" he said.

"I always knew your careful arrangement here—your homemade family—would come unraveled at some point or other."

"What a shame," chimed in Chelsea. "Some of you could have been spared if you had just joined us."

"So right you are," said Aro. "Dear Alice, surely you foresaw how much better off you and Edward would have been had you both accepted my offer."

"As a matter of fact, I didn't," said Alice coolly. "So perhaps my talent isn't as helpful as you think."

"Nonsense," said Aro. "It is the presence of your four-legged friends that impairs you. Trust me, it is an inconvenience you would never have to deal with if you come to our side."

The way he said this sent a cold chill through me. I looked at Jacob, hating that he was caught up in all of this because of me.

"From my understanding though, thanks to Marcus here, the wolves are an inconvenience that various Cullens will be dealing with quite a bit," continued Aro. "Carlisle, how do you feel? Do you approve of this? You very well know that wolves have always been mortal enemies of our kind. And here you are, allowing them in your home. Your beloved Edward, your adopted son—the one companion who has been with you the longest—made such a grand ordeal of his pet human. Proclaiming his love. Vowing to marry her. Promising to convert her. That's not quite what happened though, is it?

"His love was a fraud! Very convincing, I admit he had us all fooled!" Aro paused, clasping his hands together for drama before continuing. "But it was _only_ her blood that he was after. Once it became tainted for him, he found himself interested in a wolf! The hypocrisy of it all! He was so distressed over Bella's obsession with _her _wolf friend—and now look at them! One in love with a wolf and the other developing feelings for a wolf. Carlisle, you allow these despicable acts under your roof? _Vampires and werewolves! _It is disgusting! I am so disappointed, my friend."

Silence befell us. My ears rang with Aro's words.

Edward, developing feelings for a wolf?

I looked at Leah. I started thinking back to the few times I had caught them sharing glances with each other. The times I had caught Leah looking at him, or him looking at Leah. They didn't seem too significant at the time, but now I couldn't help but think of those instances under a different light.

Shocked. I was beyond shocked. Yet, I felt guilty. What right did I have to be shocked? Marcus had put it all out there in the open. Yes, I had feelings for Jacob. More and more every day. The thought had been like poison in my mind, making me sick from the mistake I had made in marrying the wrong person. I felt so horribly guilty because I did not want to hurt anyone…

But the game was officially over now.

I looked around, feeling ashamed. I noticed that everyone looked too shocked by the news to respond. Only Edward looked at me. And I looked at him. Our eyes locked and gave the same message: "_I'm sorry."_

"And, just to add insult to the injury, this abomination is created!" Aro continued. He was staring at me. "You had potential," he added. "What a waste."

"I'm sorry you feel the way you do," said Carlisle in an amazingly calm voice. Even in a moment like this, I had to admire Carlisle's ability to stay so calm under pressure. "But surely," Carlisle pressed on, "some peaceful negotiation can be worked out among all of us." He looked from the Volturi to Sam's pack.

"Well," said Aro, "I am sorry to inform you that we are beyond the point of peaceful negotiation. We tried that before already and that was what we initially had in mind for our visit today. That is why we are so few in number, leaving the rest to tend to other business. How unfortunate that they miss all of this though! You have allowed too much to go wrong. And unfortunately for you, we don't believe in any silly curses leading to this little fiasco. You all brought this on yourselves. Thus, there is only one solution. It brings me great pain to admit that you all must be disposed of."

The tears struggling in my eyes finally fell.

This was the end.

* * *

Author Note:

I know some of you will probably hate the idea of Edward/Leah, but I always thought it would have been interesting for there to be a real vampire/werewolf pairing. I hope it doesn't seem like it came completely out the blue. I tried putting subtle hints throughout the story, but I realize they may have been easy to overlook. It began back when Leah, Seth, and Jacob tried to save Bella in the hotel suite during the honeymoon. Leah is mainly responsible for preventing Jacob from trying to kill Edward right then and there. She kept Edward pinned down for a while before he escaped, and in that moment, the two felt a connection. Despite the horrific scene, Leah felt somewhat sorry for Edward because she has a pretty keen understanding of how it is sometimes possible to accidentally hurt someone you love, even if that took on a unique twist with Bella and Edward. And coincidentally, Edward found himself admiring Leah's toughness-both physically and emotionally. Throughout the Twilight series, Edward was always so preoccupied worrying about Bella's safety and constantly thinking she needed to be taken care of. With Leah, he found it admireable that she could handle herself, and she could keep a level head during stressful times. I thought it was plausible that these two could be drawn to each other for those reasons. :)


	17. Chapter 16

Warning-This chapter is not for the faint of heart!

* * *

_**BELLA'S POV**_

A loud growl pierced the air as Jake made the incredibly bold and incredibly stupid move of charging at not Aro, but Jane.

My body tenses with fear. However, it seemed that the suddenness of Jake's action—and the sheer stupidity of it, caught various Volturi members off guard. Jacob operated on the element of surprise, and so often, it worked to his advantage.

Following Jacob's lead, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie charged forward as well. Unfortunately, the element of surprise can only work for so long. It was only a matter of seconds before the Volturi members began to fight back—and the Volturi were not feared by the vampire world for no reason.

"NO! STOP!" I cried. Not knowing what I was planning to do, I charged forward, heading into the crossfire. Fear was making me brave—or perhaps reckless was more accurate. But before I got a chance to do anything at all, an intense pain shot through my shoulder. Then there was another in my back.

I was knocked to the ground, dazed and blinded with pain. I didn't know what had happened. I just lied there on my stomach, listening to the struggles and fighting around me.

A stabbing pain pierced my left calf and I realized in horror that something was dragging me across the ground. Though I nearly broke my leg in the process, I somehow managed to flip over onto my back.

I saw a wolf—Leah—jump through the air and land on Sam's back. Sam had been attacking me, possibly preparing to go for the kill. Now Leah was fighting him off. She was protecting me.

Leah. The wolf that Edward had somehow began to develop feelings for. She was fighting the man that she probably still had feelings for deep down inside. Their fighting was ferocious, fueled by emotions, passion, and betrayal…

It looked like they were both aiming for the kill. Scratching and striking with their over-sized paws. Snapping with razor sharp teeth at each other's throats. Though Sam was bigger than Leah, Leah was holding her own. Even in wolf form, it was obvious that the assortment of emotions Leah had toward Sam was making out to be a deadly combination…

It was horrible to watch, but I couldn't turn my eyes away. One of them was going to kill the other…I slid along the ground, my leg throbbing and bleeding from where Sam had sunk in his claws, my back hurting from where he struck me with his heavy paws.

I heard agonized screams from behind me. I knew Jane was responsible…

I kept watching Leah and Sam…

Their fighting was increasing to such a dangerous level that despite all the commotion around, others were beginning to notice.

Embry jumped—ready to give his leader a helping hand.

And then mere seconds later, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were there.

Then Quil.

All the while, Leah and Sam stayed at it, oblivious to the help others were trying to give. It got to the point where people were trying to pull them apart rather than help them fight.

I continued to slide backward, in too much pain to stand. My dislike for Sam had surpassed my dislike for anyone else present. How could he be fighting Leah so viciously? He was truly deranged. Quil and Embry struggled, both attempting to nudge Sam backward and away from Leah. They remained unsuccessful.

I feared for Leah's life, though she was still putting up a strong fight. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme danced around the fighting wolves attempting to figure out how to intervene. Every now and then, they managed to momentarily push them apart—block a blow from Sam or push him off his feet—but he kept coming back with a vengeance. And so Leah kept fighting…

I looked around to find Edward being tortured by Jane, though it seemed a part of his torture came from witnessing the fight between Sam and Leah and not being able to do anything about it. Jake, Emmett, and Rose were three-way fighting Alec, Aro, and Marcus. I watched in horror as Emmett began to spin around, dazed and confused. His eyes bulged, and he held his hands out in front of him. I had never seen his expression so fearful. What was happening to him?

Aro took advantage of Emmett's dazed state, striking him hard on the face and sending him toppling over while Rosalie cried out, begging for help. I noticed in horror that Jake seemed to be in a daze as well—his huge wolf from frozen on the spot.

That was when I noticed that Alec was in deep concentration, looking at Emmett and Jake. I remembered Alec's power—sensory deprivation. He had stopped all of Emmett's and Jacob's senses from working. They couldn't hear, see, smell…Their whole world had been turned into nothingness, rendering them incapable of fighting back to defend themselves against Aro.

Rosalie, finally figuring out the source of the problem, lunged at Alec in full force. The sight was atrocious. Rosalie must have succeeded in breaking Alec's concentration, for as the two of them began a deadly wrestling match, Jacob and Emmett appeared to recover, and began trying to help Rosalie. Yet, Aro and Chelsea were not going to let one of the most prized Volturi members fight Rosalie, Jacob, and Emmett alone.

And all the while, Sam and Leah were still fighting.

Jane was still torturing people at random, though taking a particular liking for making Edward suffer.

Frustrated, I attempted to stand, though my legs wouldn't seem to work properly. I didn't know if a bone was broken or if a muscle was torn, but the pain was agonizing. Yet, I needed to do something. Too much was going on. Too many people I cared about fighting for their lives…

"_Help_!" I shrieked, though I didn't know who I was calling help for. Myself? Leah? This whole messed-up scene? Edward?

No sooner as I uttered the word did Jacob's big wolf head turn toward me. For a split-second he struggled, before springing to action.

He first darted toward Jane, kicking her square in her tiny chest with his gigantic hind-legs. Her small frame was sent soaring, and Jake trailed after her, but not before exchanging some silent communication with Edward.

Edward, released from Jane's torture, sprung to his feet, found me, and lifted me off the ground. He sped me to the house, though not quite as quickly as he could normally move. Jane had weakened him so much…

I realized Edward was dumping me off and out of harm's way. I felt so useless. I was the reason for all of this mess, yet I could do nothing to help.

"Bella, go in the house!" Edward yelled.

He released me and both of our attention was drawn to a loud and petrified scream.

Alec, Jane's twin brother, was the source of the scream. He was looking at Jacob…

That's when I noticed a white, small, limp body hanging from Jacob's mouth. He shook the body from side to side, his teeth clinched around it.

An arm fell out of his mouth…

Then a leg…

Then a head…

Jane's head.

Jane—the old, powerful, creepy, torture-inducing, Volturi Princess—was dead.

Alec took off toward Jacob, wanting revenge. Edward rushed off after him, leaving me standing on the Cullen porch in shock. Alec, seeing Edward rushing toward him, immediately sent Edward crashing to the ground with his senses gone. Edward crawled on the ground like an infant, unable to see or hear or smell or feel anything. Alec's power was so terrifying and humiliating. I felt nauseous at the sight of seeing Edward so helpless.

I didn't know it was possible to fear for so many people all at once. Jacob, who was now firmly on Alec's to-kill list. Edward, who so unfairly was brought into this unorthodox lifestyle by means outside of his control. Alice—who had become one of the best friends I could ever ask for and the sister I never had—foreseeing unspeakable danger and unable to see the shocking and cruel twists that had been ahead.

Carlisle and Esme, who had so easily welcomed me to the family. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, who had grown to accept me due to their loyalty to Edward, and ultimately even accepting Jacob, Leah, and Seth…

Leah, in a fight to the death with her ex-fiancé. And Seth—poor kid dragged into it all because he stood up for what he felt was right.

I watched in distress just as I caught Seth whimper in pain, knocked over by Embry for trying to attack Sam to help Leah…

I wanted to scream for it all to stop. Glimpsing Aro and Marcus now teaming with Alec and Chelsea to avenge Jane's death—Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie fighting them in defense of Jacob…

And just when I thought it wasn't possible for me to feel any worse, my very heart sunk to my stomach.

A car door slammed. Another slammed. Human sounds. Cries. Humans walking into this deadly scene.

"NOOO!" one of them cried. A female. Long black hair. Brown skin. Face shiny with tears. Scarred cheeks.

Emily.

The singular sound of her voice brought Sam to a screeching halt. Just like that, he was snapped out of killing mode and Leah got a good, strong whack across Sam's jaw due to his distraction. He tumbled sideways, not even attempting to hit back.

Exhausted, Leah collapsed to the ground. Blood flowed from a gash on her snout. The fight around her and Sam ceased.

Emily, blinded by emotion at the sight before her, began to run straight onto the battlefield. Straight toward her cousin and fiancé. Nobody seemed to know what to do.

Sam growled. And though I couldn't understand him, I still knew what he meant. It was not an aggressive growl. It was a growl that pleaded Emily to go away before she got hurt. Yet, Emily didn't seem to care. She continued to run toward them. Not before long, she was clinging to Sam's front leg, burying her face into his fur and sobbing.

Sam's whole stance changed. The fight had gone out of him. He stood with one purpose now—keeping Emily safe. Sam stared at Leah. They had been trying to kill each other just seconds ago, but now they were no longer a threat to one another. Neither of them would dare fight with Emily standing so close by. They weren't going to risk putting her in harm's way.

So captured by the scene, I had nearly forgotten that two car doors had slammed. Someone else was here.

"Bella!"

The voice sent yet more fear running through me. It was Charlie. Dad. I never wanted him to see all of this. I never wanted him to know all of this.

"Dad, no…" was all I could manage to say.

"I've got to get you out of here. I've got to get you out of here," he repeated over and over. Charlie thought he was here on a rescue mission, not realizing, or perhaps not understanding that we were beyond the point of rescuing. Things were too much of a mess. Too dangerous.

With strength I didn't know Charlie had, he lifted me to my feet and began to guide away from the scene, supporting the majority of my weight.

I knew I couldn't leave, but I didn't know how to tell Charlie. I blindly hoped that we could somehow go unnoticed. Charlie was leading me to his car, probably ready to speed away and never return. The only plan I could see at the moment was to convince Charlie to get in the car and leave without me. I couldn't go with him because trouble followed me. And though I hated causing trouble for anyone, out of everyone here, I felt Charlie was the most vulnerable and least able to protect himself.

We were getting closer and closer to the car. I looked around, thinking that this was going too easily—and of course, I was right.

Chelsea, having realized that we were trying to escape, was heading straight toward us.

I screamed.

Charlie's grip on me tightened.

Jacob pounced on Chelsea, his paw striking her head full of hair and bringing her to the ground.

I turned back around in time to see Sam, still in wolf form, attempting to shake the still sobbing Emily off of him. He nudged her with his head, pushing her toward Quil.

And then he came for me and Charlie.

Sam was serious. In trying to rescue me, Charlie too, was now an enemy of Sam's. Realizing this, some sort of strength entered my body. I ignored all the pains and threw my weight against Charlie, pushing him away from Sam. Charlie stumbled back slightly before steadying himself and reaching for me again.

I ended up in a brief wrestling match with my father as we both attempted to shield each other from the oncoming attack.

"BELLA, MOVE!" Charlie demanded.

I had managed to overpower him, my half-vampire strength finally displaying itself as new adrenaline began coursing through my body.

I was preparing myself to grab Charlie and run him to the car and demand he drove away.

But my ears began ringing. The ringing grew louder and louder until eventually, I could hear nothing—not even my own screams. For a second, I thought I had fallen victim to Alec's power—that he had turned off my sense of hearing. But then I remembered that for one reason or another, his power did not work on me.

Sam jolted backward, having been slowed down by something…

That's when I saw something silver flash out the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see Charlie's shaky hand, holding a gun.

He had shot Sam.

For a moment, I thought Sam was dead. It was obvious that I wasn't the only one because both Quil and Embry howled and rushed to Sam's side. Out of shock, Emily had stopped crying and fell to her knees.

But moments later, Sam was back steadily on his feet. With all his thick fur, it was impossible to tell if the bullet had really done any damage.

For a wild moment, my mind began to think of silly superstitions. What would it take to kill Sam? A silver bullet straight to the heart?

I snapped back to reality, remembering that none of that mattered. Whether the bullet hit Sam or not, two things were clear—one, it hadn't killed him, and two, it had only made him angrier, if that were possible. His eyes were locked on me and Charlie, his lips raised in a snarl, exposing long canine teeth that were ready to rip us apart.

"Sam! SAM, STOP IT!" yelled Emily.

The affect Emily had on Sam was amazing. He had hurt her once on accident, as evident by the scars on her face. Consequently, this seemed to make Sam extra cautious around her to assure no such accident ever happened again.

I could almost see Sam's exasperation through his wolf form. Shockingly, he returned back to human form. Emily ran to him, throwing her arms around him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently held her at arm's length.

"Emily, go away!" he yelled over the commotion, for Alec, Marcus, Chelsea and Aro were still putting up vicious fights against everyone else, with Alec seeming particularly deranged over the death of his twin sister.

Sam's yelling though, caught Aro's attention.

"Dad! LEAVE! NOW!" I said, sensing danger.

"Bella_, come on_!" he said, attempting to drag me away with him. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Dad—you don't understand…"

My voice trailed off as I saw Aro heading for Sam and Emily. The two of them were arguing right in middle of all the craziness, much like Charlie and I.

It all happened so fast that I could barely wrap my mind around what I saw. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Aro's long deadly fingers had been stretched out, a foot away from gripping Emily's neck. His teeth were bared, ready to sink into her throat.

Human Sam saw this right at the very last moment and pushed Emily away. Aro, apparently not particular of which target he went for first, grabbed Sam instead.

Sam, though the most ferocious of the wolves, had one fatal flaw. He had never been the fastest at transforming. Thus, the shock of Aro's hand around Sam's neck seemed to have rendered him unable to burst back into wolf form quickly enough. And to Sam's horror, Aro was incredibly fast.

Within what seemed like merely a second, Aro's hand snapped Sam's neck. Then his teeth sank into Sam's throat.

Blood spluttered everywhere.

Quil was shocked back into human form. Embry, still a wolf, appeared to be frozen in terror.

Sam's limp body collapsed to the ground. Aro spat out a mouthful of Sam's blood.

Emily was reduced to an absolute sobbing wreck. She screamed, rolling on the ground, to the point where it seemed that her own throat would burst.

Time seemed to stand still as everyone was at a loss for what to do. In such a short amount of time, two people had been killed. How many more would suffer the same fate? Pure rage emanated from the eyes of each Volturi member still standing. One thing was certain—they didn't view their job as over until every last one of us was dead.

The next one the list decidedly was either me or Charlie. Aro headed our way and we were both to numb to react.

I heard screams and cries. Yells and warnings. Aro grabbed at Charlie.

Something within me snapped. I pounced on Aro, startling him. Alec and Chelsea rushed forward to help, but got bombarded by Cullens, Jacob, and Seth. I caught a glimpse of Leah—seeing that she was back in human form and tending to Emily. Leah, with some deal of effort, was pulling her cousin away from Sam's dead body. Quil and Embry, lost without their leader, too ashamed to switch sides, and obviously scared for their own lives, were fleeing the scene.

Alec and Chelsea continued to put up a fight. It was only a testament to their strength how it took so many to fight against just the two of them, though they were calling to Marcus for reinforcement. Marcus eventually joined them, though he seemed to be a reluctant participant. He was only fighting because Aro was commanding him to. He fought with an attitude of indifference, which was frightening in its own way.

All the while, I continued to cling to Aro. I was no match for his strength, but new strength came to me as I felt the need to protect Charlie and Jacob and Edward and Alice and everyone here who was risking their lives for me. I had had enough. It was making me furious. Absolutely furious.

Fury like I had never felt before arose within me in response to my fear of losing my dad, Jake, any of the Cullens, or Leah, or Seth…

My anger was growing to the point where I thought I might explode. All around me, I saw various Cullens dropping to the floor in helplessness. I heard Seth's horrified whimpers as Alec continued to turn off their senses—humiliating them and making them easy targets for Aro, Marcus, and Chelsea to strike for the kill.

And then Charlie collapsed next to me, falling victim to Aro's perverted power.

"THIS STOPS NOW!" I bellowed.

Anger overtook me to the point where I did explode, or at least that's what it felt like.

A strange and foreign force seemed to have burst from within my very body. Incredibly, it didn't seem as if I was the only one who felt it. Charlie, Jake, the Cullens, Seth—they all seemed to have been forcefully propelled backward to some degree. I felt it happened. I felt like I had pushed them all backward despite the fact that I had not laid a single hand on any of them. Despite the fact that they were all scattered about—I _felt _them. Somehow, I got the sense that I, or something within me, was standing before each of them, blocking them from any oncoming attack.

I couldn't understand what was going on, but I felt a part of myself being stretched out to them all—like the very energy emanating from my body was a giant rubber-band being tied around all of them to keep them close within my protection.

I noticed Alec's confused expression. His power was no longer working on anyone. This was something that his victims were noticing too. Somehow, I was certain that this was my doing. I caught Edward looking at me, intuitively understanding something of what was going on.

Agitated with me despite not understanding what exactly was going on, Aro turned his attention to me. I'm not sure how it happened, but I felt my body soaring through the air. I believe Aro had struck me and then mere moments later, positioned himself directly before my face, snarling at me. Seconds later, he was joined by Alec.

"It's all your fault," hissed Alec, his red eyes blazing with hatred.

I felt dizzy and could barely think straight as I was slammed to the ground with such force, I thought I was going to black-out…

In fact, my surroundings did momentarily go black and for a moment and I thought Alec's power had finally worked on me. I felt the rubber-band snap, no longer holding my loved ones protected with my energy. Their faces flashed through my mind. Jacob. Charlie. Edward. Alice. Carlisle. Leah. Esme. Seth. Emmett. Rosalie. I thought of Esme…

Jane and Sam were dead, and I knew I was about to join them. The senses of everyone else had been deactivated by Alec again, rendering them incapable of coming to my aid. I listened to their sobs as I stared up at the pale and blurry white faces with red eyes hovering above me.

Aro's voice was cold and malicious. "You have caused entirely too much trouble, child. You're time is up. I am going to kill you and then go through the others one by one, ending with your wolf-lover, and then your father."

By this point, I was too afraid to react. I continued to listen to the sobs of the others, feeling sick that those were going to be the last sounds I ever heard.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Aro suddenly said. "Alec, let her wolf-lover see."

I knew this meant that he was allowing Jacob's sense of sight to return, just so that he could witness me being killed.

"NOOOO!" Jacob's voice rang through the air, letting me know that I was right.

Aro's head descended upon my throat. My flesh ripped. The pain was unbearable.


	18. Chapter 17

_**BELLA'S POV**_

I felt my body growing weak and I knew that death was finally upon me. I was surprised at how much it hurt. For so many years, I held the romanticized idea that true death was quick—that the pain subsided and left you feeling like you were falling into a peaceful sleep from which you simply wouldn't wake.

My hearing was still intact, and I could hear screams and yells and fights and commotion increasing to an intense and feverish pitch.

My body slammed to the ground. I immediately saw a pair of bare feet rushing toward me. Jacob. He kneeled down and cradled me in his arms. Raindrops fell to my face.

No—not raindrops. Jacob's tears.

I struggled to see his face more clearly.

Funny, in death, I thought everything would go black, yet instead, my vision was clearing. Jacob's blurry face became sharp and clear. The tears he had been shedding for me were still clinging to his cheeks. However, his eyes were looking elsewhere. His expression was startled. Perplexed.

Ignoring my own pain, I was desperate to know what he was looking at. I managed to turn my head just enough to see the scene that had captured everyone's attention.

Aro.

Something horrifying and appalling was happening to him.

How long had it been since he bit me? Had it been a year or merely a few seconds?

My blood was still dripping from his mouth. And something was terribly wrong. He was on his feet, but his entire body was quaking from head to toe. His hideous red eyes were bulging. Black dead veins stood out against his translucent skin. When the blood stopped spilling from his mouth, it was replaced with thick, sickening white foam.

He collapsed to the ground, still shaking violently. His very skin seemed to crack, and through the cracks, a strange yellowish liquid seeped out.

As the liquid flowed, Aro's skin dried. It wrinkled right before our eyes—subtle at first, but quickly becoming more and more pronounced. Aro's skin began to look like a large gray raisin. His body thinned. He was wasting away until nothing but a skeletal figure remained. The hair on his head grayed and fell out in chunks.

And then, with a hardly audible cry, he became motionless. Dead.

Everyone watched, dumbfounded. After what seemed like forever, Chelsea's voice rang through the silence.

"Aro-?"

Her voice was strained, shocked, saddened. Portraying emotion that I did not think possible for a Volturi member to possess.

The Volturi had now lost two key members of their coven. Chelsea, Alec, and Marcus slowly approached Aro's dead body—skeletal and inhuman looking. Marcus bent down, hand outstretched. He appeared to hesitate for a moment before finally placing his hand on one of Aro's arms. Just from this slight touch, Aro's body crumbled and collapsed into a pile of ashes. Chelsea and Alec both shrieked and jumped backward.

A shocking and sudden realization occurred to me. Fully alert and recovered, I removed myself from Jacob's embrace. I heard him gasp, shocked by my movement and the fact that I too was not dead.

I stood to my feet, staring at the pile of ashes that was once Aro.

I did it.

It was me.

Aro bit me, and my blood did something to him. It _killed _him.

Someone gently put their hands on my shoulders. I turned to see that it was Carlisle. He wore a look mixed with shock and understanding. I knew that he must have reached the same conclusion as me.

The stunned silence all around was broken by an ear-splitting yell of anguish. Chelsea.

"THIS IS THE WAY YOU TREAT US?" she screamed. Her red eyes were mad with rage. Her gaze held Carlisle's. "WHERE IS YOUR RESPECT FOR US?"

"You speak of respect," said Carlisle, "but you have not shown us any. You constantly tried to recruit my children without respecting their decision to remain where they are." Carlisle motioned toward Alice and Edward. "You invade upon our privacy. It has been a long time since I was a man, but I have not forgotten that respect must be given to be received. How many times have you intruded on my family when we have done nothing? We have brought no harm to anyone, yet, you never see fit to leave us alone."

"BECAUSE YOU SEEK TO MAKE A MOCKERY OF US! OF OUR KIND! ARO ONLY TRIED TO DO WHAT WAS BEST FOR US!"

Intuition told me what was about to happen before it happened. Chelsea had every intention of killing Carlisle, our leader, so that we could feel the sting that she felt. I had been anticipating this to happen. Luckily, in her anger, Chelsea had not anticipated my plan.

As she lunged for Carlisle, I jumped right into the line of fire. Taken by surprise, Chelsea paused. She glared at me. I glared back at her.

I felt no fear—only the fierce need to protect those I cared about. I had caused too much trouble, and I was not about to allow Chelsea to make things worse. It all needed to end. Right now.

"They should have killed you long ago like they initially planned," said Chelsea. She was now walking a circle around me, looking me up and down with disgust.

"I don't know who made you guys the law, but it was a big mistake," I said, turning on the spot to keep eye contact with her. Marcus and Alec stood off to the side, watching. Everyone was watching, with baited breath. It was a wonder that no one interrupted, but I think everyone was still in shock over the fact that I was still alive and had somehow caused the death of one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in existence.

"Oh really?" Chelsea said. "You foolish simple-minded half-breed! _All_ societies need law."

"But not run by vermin like you! You rule by fear and kill innocents!"

"No! We kill those who threaten to expose us! Who threaten our order! Who can't learn to stay in their places!"

"Give me a break!" I yelled back, hysterical. "Your whole order is sick and perverted! You _fear_ humans because if they knew about you, you're afraid of a revolt since you insist on preying off of them! The whole system Aro ruled by is flawed and stupid and only meant to cover your own twisted asses-"

Chelsea never let me finish my tirade before she charged at me, not wanting to hear anymore. I was ready though.

I raised my own wrist to my mouth and bit down as hard as I could, breaking my own cool flesh and letting the blood flow freely.

Chelsea grabbed me and I grabbed her. For a moment we struggled in one another's embrace, trying to overpower each other. The fact that I was a match for her made me realize the strength I could possess when I got worked up enough. But fighting her was not my plan. Chelsea finally realized my plan too late…

I grabbed a handful of her hair, tilted her head back, and pressed my bleeding wrist to her mouth, knowing that I was toxic.

My blood seeped between her lips. Her body began to convulse.

I began to feel light-headed, having lost too much blood. There was shouting all around. Familiar voices.

My body swayed. I felt hands on me before I tipped over and hit the ground once again. And just for a moment, I saw Chelsea suffering the same reaction as Aro after he had ingested my blood.

All went black. My consciousness faded. I could tell that my time really was up now. I just hoped that the others would take my blood and know what to do with it.

* * *

I don't know how I got here. I don't remember arriving. Where had I come from? What happened? What was going on? Where was I?

Everything was white.

Standing in the middle of this room, I looked around, marveling at the white walls, the white ceiling, the white floor. It was all spotless. Too spotless. My eyes were starting to hurt from the brightness.

I spun around in a circle, unable to decipher any direction. I couldn't distinguish from forward from backward…

Maybe none of it mattered.

_None of it mattered._

The words floated through my mind, carrying heavy implication with them. I didn't like the thought. I wanted to ignore it—to prevent it from crossing my mind. But the more I tried not to think about it, the louder the thought grew in my head…

It yearned to leave my mouth. It wanted to be said aloud, but stubbornly, I refused.

Refusing the thought seemed to drain me of what little energy I had. I kneeled down, stretching my arms out below me, feeling for a surface. Yes, the surface beneath my feet was real. Smooth and white. Cold like marble.

I sat down and then lied down flat on my back. I stared straight up into nothingness. I stretched my hand out in front of me.

And that's when I noticed for the first time the blood dripping down my arm. Blood red and in stark contrast to all the whiteness surrounding me.

I sat upright, watching the blood trickle down my elbows. And then to the white floor.

Red drops on the white floor. Breaking the monotony.

But something was happening…

Smoke. I saw it rising from the floor. Slightly panicked, I climbed to my feet.

The red droplets of blood on the floor were smoking. A faint sizzling sound filled the air. Where the drops of blood hit the floor, smoke was quickly rising. Black holes were being burned into the floor. I jumped back, growing fearful of whether the holes being burned into the floor would cause it to collapse. The black holes seemed to give way to nothing—just small, dark bottomless pits. I under no circumstances wanted to fall through.

Right at that moment, as I looked at the dark bottomless holes, the horrible nagging thought burst through my head once again. It had me feeling more scared that I could ever recall feeling in my life.

My life—which had been so painfully average for such a long time, only to take such a drastic turn. Moving to Forks. Falling in love with a vampire. Marrying that vampire. Demanding to become one of the undead. Nearly dying but cheating death by some fluke of nature. Returning to the world of the living as a creature truly of the unknown. Endangering the life of my husband and bringing his family into the whole mess. And doing all of this while secretly being tormented by the fact that the vampire I married was no longer who I really wanted to be with…

Acknowledging that the person I really wanted to be with had his life turned upside down by me—and not in a good way. He was heartbroken. The pack split and feuding. Ancient treaty dishonored. Old friends turned into enemies. Families torn apart. Killing.

Jake, risking his life for the girl who chose someone else over him.

Charlie, finding out about this whole freak-show of a mess.

A mess caused by me.

There was a place for people like me, surely. I couldn't help but to think I was currently in that place.

I continued to stare at the holes being burned into the floor, by my blood, symbolizing just how destructive I was.

I didn't want to see anymore. I stepped back and turned away.

Three sets of red eyes and one set of black eyes stared back at me.

Jane. Aro. Chelsea. Sam.

If I still had a heart, those eyes alone stopped it from beating. They all grimaced at me, angry and hateful.

I couldn't stand it any longer.

That terrible thought—that burning question that had been haunting me burst through my mouth, though those four faces had already given me the confirmation I needed.

_"Am I dead?" _

The words finally left my mouth. All at once, as if to answer, they charged at me.

* * *

"NOOO!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the faces of Jane, Aro, Chelsea, and Sam were replaced with the face of Jacob.

"Shh! It's ok, Bells. It's ok," he said.

It took me a moment to figure out where I was. I was sitting upright in bed. Jacob had moved beside me. We were in Edward's room. I saw a pile of my bloody clothes in the corner and realized that I was draped in one of Esme's gowns.

"It's ok," Jacob said, putting an arm around me.

"What happened?" I said. "Where is everybody? Why-?"

"Easy, Bells. Slow down," said Jacob. "Everyone is…ok."

Jacob's voice was hesitant. Strained. Everyone was not ok. That much I knew. People were dead.

A panic rose within me.

"Charlie?" I said.

"He's going to be fine."

I may have been slightly out of it, but my mind was still sharp enough to catch what Jacob said. _Going to be fine._ That meant something had happened to him.

"What happened to him? Where is he?" I said.

"In the hospital. He went into shock. Edward, Seth, Esme, and Rosalie are with him. Edward has already called to say that Charlie is fine. You shouldn't worry."

I nodded, feeling a rush of relief. Charlie was fine.

"Everyone else is downstairs." Jacob paused, his mouth becoming a tight line.

I thought of who "everyone else" entailed. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Leah, Emily…

The Cullen's yard consisted of two dead bodies and two piles of dead vampire ashes. I knew the aftermath of that was not pleasant. I didn't even want to think about what was being done or what needed to be done.

"Marcus and Alec fled, after seeing Chelsea get killed. As for Quil and Embry—I have no idea where they ran off to. I don't know what they plan on doing now that Sam is dead."

Jacob sighed.

Death. I hated it. But what I didn't understand was how I was still alive…

I looked down at my wrists. There was just faint scarring. The wounds that had been there were nearly healed already.

I had lost so much blood though. I had been bitten.

"How am I alive, Jake?"

Jacob moved in closer, now wrapping both of his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. I rested against him, finding comfort in his warmth. I held on to his arms. My bracelet dangled from my uninjured wrist. With sadness, I saw that the crystal heart was chipped, but was relieved to see that the wooded wolf and paw-print were still intact.

"Just give me a moment to simply be happy that you are," said Jacob.

* * *

Later, once my strength had fully been regained, I was going to visit Charlie in the hospital. Edward had since returned so that he could take me to my father.

There was a knock on the door of the guest bedroom where I had been getting dressed.

I opened the door to find Edward.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I said.

We stood there quietly for a moment. We hadn't talked much recently with all that had been going on. Now, standing face to face, things suddenly felt the slightest bit awkward. Edward broke the silence first.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded.

We silently walked out of the house and headed toward Edward's car. As he climbed into the driver's seat, I suddenly had an overwhelming desire for my big red raggedy truck. I remembered when Charlie had surprised me with it. Times had been so much simpler back then. I sighed. When I had gotten into the passenger's seat, Edward was staring straight ahead, drumming his long white fingers on the steering wheel. He didn't start the car. He simply sat there, lost in thought.

Unable to bear it anymore, I spoke what was precisely on my mind.

"So—you and Leah?" I said.

Edward didn't speak for a moment. "Wouldn't be the strangest thing that's happened lately," he finally said with a hint of a smile.

"It's up there though, isn't it? In strangeness. A vampire and a werewolf. You're in love with the enemy."

Now Edward did give a full smile. "Love is such a strong word. Like is more accurate. Besides, I once was in love with someone I wanted to kill. So that still tops the strangeness scale for me."

I laughed, but a part of me was aware of the slight sting I felt at Edward's phrasing. _Once was in love_…with me. I guess it really was over. I had realized for quite some time now that while I still cared for Edward, it was more along the lines of what I felt for Alice. Love, but not in love.

Though it wasn't my fault—it wasn't either of our faults—I wondered if Edward still felt a twinge of guilt in discovering how he felt for Leah. I wondered if it was anything similar to the guilt I couldn't help to feel when I thought about Jacob.

Jacob. The very thought of his name made my slightly beating heart do weird things.

He was being so patient with me these days, and I hardly felt I deserved it. I knew how I felt about him, and he knew it too. Everyone did. Yet, there was still something blocking me from just giving in to how I felt. For one reason or another, I was just so nervous. I had caused so much—too much—to go wrong.

I came to Forks. I wouldn't stay away from Edward like he warned me to. I helped us fall into such an unorthodox romance. I toyed with Jacob's emotions. I married Edward. I caused the wolf pack to split. And I couldn't get over my feelings of guilt even though I knew I was a victim of supernatural vengeance.

I hated it all. I didn't like the thought of being in a spiral of chaos due to somebody else's manipulation. Perhaps that's what disturbed and upset me the most. Maybe if there had been no damned curse and everything had happened due to real and natural feelings, it would be easier to accept.

"One thing hasn't change," Edward said suddenly. He looked at me. "I still can't read your mind."

I realized that he had been staring at me while my thoughts had been running amok.

"I think that's your gift," he added.

"Huh?" I said, wanting him to elaborate.

"I've been thinking about what happened when the Volturi were here. Alec was torturing all of us and when you got angry enough, you prevented his power from working. You know, vampire powers are just extensions of traits once possessed as a human. You have a very strong mind and you don't let others affect it. Hence, vampire powers that have something to do with invading the mind don't work on you. You also possess a strong desire to keep others around you safe and you don't like hurting people's feelings. I believe I'm correct in thinking that your vampiric power is to _literally _prevent others from feeling _hurt_—and to extend the same shield of protection that you have for yourself to others_._ It's just that since you aren't a full vampire, it takes extreme pressure to activate your ability." He paused for a few seconds. "Pretty damn impressive," he added. "Not to mention the fact that your blood seems to be poisonous."

I let Edward's words sink in. So that's what happened. It made sense. My mind was a shield, and I had been extending that shield to protect the ones I cared about. I couldn't help smiling to myself. There was something comforting in knowing that in times of need, I could finally protect my loved ones in a way that I never could before. It seemed like a pretty cool ability, even if I couldn't easily activate it as a hybrid.

A poisonous hybrid…

Carlisle had explained how that worked. Apparently, it _was_ dangerous for two different vampires' venom to cross paths, particularly when ingested. The different venoms destroy each other; they cancel each other out, returning the vampire back to its human state_. _The problem is, a vampire's human state is _dead. _After making the transition into a full vampire, a person's human system is dead and no longer functioning. So my blood was indeed bad news to most vampires (i.e. those who were not transformed by Carlisle's venom).

Thus, I had an interesting power and dangerous blood, but I was still a hybrid nonetheless.

I was a hybrid because of everything that had gone wrong…

"Does it bother you?" I asked. "Everything that happened? Everything that went wrong? Everybody that was affected. All supposedly because of a stupid curse?"

"I've got a bit of a different outlook. If we want to go to causality, you can say that I caused the curse because of how I behaved as a newborn. Or maybe it was Carlisle's fault for making me what I am in the first place. Or maybe it's the fault of the vampire who bit Carlisle so many centuries ago.

"I've had a lot of time to think about this. More than you have, since you still sleep," he paused, giving a small smirk. "I've come to the conclusion that if I stay mad at everything that's happened and constantly mull over why things happened, I'll just drive myself mad for eternity. And eternity is a damned long time. I finally understand how Carlisle has survived over hundreds of years with a clear conscious. He simply accepts what happens. Deal with the bad when it happens. Rejoice in happiness when it's present.

"What you and I had, I'll always remember and I wouldn't change it."

I sat there, mulling over Edwards' words. They helped provide me with new insight. I admired his outlook and felt grateful that he shared it with me.

I thought about him and Leah. I hoped they could be happy together, for at least some fraction in time if not forever.

"I guess some things don't change. You're right," I said. Edward tilted his head, looking at me, wondering what I meant. "I still want you to be happy."

"And if you know me well enough, you know that I also want the same for you—a long and happy life. That will never change."

Edward started up the car and began driving to the hospital. We rode in silence, but it was no longer awkward. In fact, a feeling of peacefulness was coming over me and that was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I knew the peace was from the fact that Edward and I had reached a point of acceptance over our situation. There were no hard feelings. No feelings of betrayal. Just warm wishes and the promise of an unshakeable friendship regardless of it all.

But there was still one thing brewing in my mind. One thing that I knew I had to do before my mind could fully be at ease.

I wanted to meet that witch Jacob had consulted with.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Just two chapters and the epilogue left! I've decided upon an ending that I'm happy with. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. Thanks for reading my story thus far. I've had so much fun writing it. And thanks again to those of you leaving encouraging comments. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. :)


	19. Chapter 18

_**BELLA'S POV**_

After much persuasion, I managed to talk Jacob into telling me where the witch was located. For some reason, he had come to the conclusion that we were all better off leaving her alone.

_"Maybe we just shouldn't meddle with that stuff anymore," _he had said. In response, I had let my temper get the best of me, insisting that I could go see her if I very well pleased. If he didn't want to tell me where she was, I could find out from Leah. Eventually, he gave in and told me.

Now that I was getting into my car, about to be on my way, Jacob had tracked me down.

I watched his tall towering frame nearing my car. His jet black hair was down, long and disheveled as he attempted to comb it with his hands. He was so handsome that at times, it was very difficult to be disappointed to see him no matter how much I wanted to be. I had to fight hard to hold back a smile when I saw those brown eyes staring into mine. The smile might not be so hard to fight though, if he was here for the reason I suspected.

Before I knew it, he had hopped into the passenger's seat—his tall muscular body almost looking too big for the vehicle. I breathed in the scent of him. He always smelled so warm and inviting. His rich scent reminded me pine, honey, and something sweet like cinnamon. The blood just beneath the surface of his pretty brown skin was so intoxicating. The smell of it promised a taste so sweet…

_STOP IT!_ I screamed inside of my head. I cleared my throat, feeling just as awkward as if Jacob had been able to hear my thoughts. I reminded myself that I'd need a drink after this trip was over. It had been a few months since my last. That's why my mild cravings were starting to return. Thankfully, I didn't need to feed as much as typical vampires and my cravings weren't nearly as strong as theirs. But even with the mild cravings I experienced, it definitely gave me newfound respect for what it must have been like for Edward to be around when I was a full human.

Jacob didn't say anything for a while. He simply stared out at the road ahead. Eventually, he turned toward me, his mouth opened, preparing to say something, but I beat him in speaking first.

"I'm still going. I don't care what you say," I said.

He closed his mouth and blinked.

"I was going to ask," he said, his voice slow and exaggerated, "if you didn't mind turning on the air conditioning in this damn automobile. I'd like to accompany you to Trudy's, if it's alright. I'm just not fond of having a heat stroke on the way just because you tend to stay cool these days."

I paused for a moment, slightly taken aback. "Oh," I said. "No—I don't mind. That way, I won't get lost."

I studied his facial expression, failing to truly read anything in his carefully neutral features. I wondered what had brought forth this change of heart.

Emotion finally started to show in his eyes; I saw curiosity lurking there. I was pretty sure that it was the same emotion on my own face.

"So what brought this about?" I asked, trying to ignore the delicious smell of him as his scent drifted my way. I felt my nostrils flare. Embarrassed, I turned my head away from him and rolled down my window. I began privately wondering if I would be able to handle being in a closed-in car with him and his scent that was making my throat feel dryer every second…

"You just want to be nosey, that's all," I said, trying to ignore the salivation in my mouth.

Jacob huffed. "Just thought you might want some company. Besides, I'm bored."

"Hmph," I huffed.

"Bells?" said Jacob.

"What?" I said, turning around to look at him.

He was staring at me, his eyes narrowed. "What's up?" he said. "Why do you look so flustered? Are you hungry or something? Or do I just look that good to you?"

"Shut up," I said, once I got over my shock from what he just said. It always baffled me how he could so easily read me in ways that nobody else ever could.

I started the car and drove off.

"You might want to try running over a squirrel for lunch," said Jacob. "The state you're in right now, you're likely to hop over here and start nibbling on me."

I rolled my eyes and after a few seconds, he began roaring with laughter.

"Just be happy that I don't think you reek like other vampires do," I said.

* * *

It was a nice little road-trip, but we managed to reach our destination within a reasonable time. I pulled into the driveway of the little shack, suddenly growing nervous now that we were here.

Why did I want to come here again? Maybe I should just turn around and leave…

"Deja," said Jacob.

"Huh?" I said, looking at him.

Jacob nodded toward the cabin. Coming out onto the porch was a beautiful girl with dark hair and an amused expression.

"Well, come on now! Don't be shy!" the girl called out to us. She was staring at me, a knowing smirk animating her face.

"Is that her?" I asked, dumbfounded. I didn't mean to be stereotypical, but she just wasn't what I was expecting the witch to be.

"No," said Jacob. "That's her granddaughter."

Jacob opened his door and climbed out the car. I took a deep breath and did the same. The two of us headed toward the front door where the girl, Deja, was standing with her arms folded and still smirking.

"Long time no see," she said to Jacob. I felt a flicker of annoyance at the way she was looking at him.

"Hi Deja," he said. "This is my friend, Bella."

Another flicker of annoyance. _Friend?_

I put a smile on my face regardless and shook Deja's hand. I reminded myself that it was nobody's fault but my own. I was the one who continued to define my relationship with Jacob as nothing but a friendship. Some part of me—the part that still felt guilty over the whole ordeal with Edward—refused to let anything progress further with Jacob.

"Your grandmother inside?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. Waiting on you," Deja said to Jacob, though she was looking at me. She held open the door, allowing us to enter the cabin. Jacob led the way in and I followed.

"It's about time."

The voice came from an old woman who was sitting at what I suppose was the dining room table. She had long gray hair, a long sweater, a frail-looking body, and extremely alert eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Trudy," said Jacob. "This is Bella."

"Mm-hmm," said Trudy.

Jacob gave me a nudge and some form of manners returned to me.

"Hello," I said. "Nice to meet you."

Trudy held my gaze for a moment, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, she rose from her seat and disappeared into the back of the house. I exchanged nervous glances with Jacob, who looked as confused as I felt.

Trudy could be heard shuffling about from somewhere within the house. Awkward silence had settled into the room where we waited. I began looking around at the drab walls of the cabin, only to realize Deja was staring at Jacob. I cleared my throat a bit louder than I meant to.

"Did we come at a bad time?" I asked, waiting for Deja to take her eyes off Jacob.

"No," said Deja thoughtfully, looking at me at last. "Which one of you needs to see my grandmother? She won't see you both at once. She has a policy that each person only hears what he or she alone needs to hear."

"It's me," I said. "I wanted to come."

Deja nodded, studying me again. At that moment, Trudy returned to the room.

I smelled her return before I saw her. To my surprise, she had a drink in her hand and I knew it was specifically for me…

"Take the boy outside, will you?" Trudy said to Deja. "We need some girl-talking."

Deja motioned for Jacob to come with her, and I watched the two of them leave out the house. I clinched my jaw at the sight of them leaving together…

_Get a grip, Bella_, I thought to myself just as Trudy began to laugh. My attention was redirected to the old woman. She had set the drink on the table, and then took a seat on the opposite side. She pointed for me to sit down where she had placed the drink. I did as I was instructed.

"You drink that first," she said. "You look like you need it right about now. You may not be a full-fledged vamp, but prolonging your thirst still won't help anything. You can still get weak and be driven to biting on somebody, and we don't want that. So that there oughta keep you satisfied for some months."

I stared at the cup of blood. It was animal blood, but I could sense there was something else to it. It was stronger somehow, but I didn't know why. I reminded myself that Trudy was a witch. Perhaps she had done something special to it…

My mouth was practically watering, but I still felt hesitant. I wasn't used to drinking in front of people other than the Cullens. It still felt like a dirty secret that I could only deal with in private.

"Don't be shy," Trudy said, clearly sensing my hesitancy. "I know everything and then some."

Unable to resist any longer, I drained the glass. It wasn't until I had finished my drink that I realized just how thirsty I had been. Even the headache that had been steadily increasing all day was immediately easing up.

"That's better," Trudy said. "I can see through your contact lenses. The redness in your eyes is increasing."

I couldn't help being impressed by Trudy's acute observations. Unlike the Cullens, my eyes didn't alternate between black and gold. They alternated between black and reddish-brown, turning more red after drinking blood. Carlisle suspected that this was because I still had blood running through my system, unlike a typical vampire. I retained my own blood, but occasionally needed the blood of others for sustenance. Thus, the excess blood showed in my eyes.

"I should have known," Trudy said, shaking her head.

"What?" I asked, feeling a small bit of anxiety.

"I'm old," Trudy announced. "And in all my years, even the smallest interferences I make never turn out right. I didn't want this for you, honey. Your…_friend_…outside there didn't want the vampirism in you. And I frankly just don't like supernaturals messing with folks. I tried to help him stop it. Yet, here you are. A damned hybrid. I've seen it all now." She paused, dismissively waving her hand in the air. "I guess it's just Mother Nature reminding us who's boss. Even when meddling fools like us try to change what's gonna happen, it still partially happens anyway.

"You know, you teach me something. Maybe…just maybe you supernaturals do have a place in this world and absolutely nothing can be done to change that. Maybe you are a part of the balance after all. Nature sure does seem to bend over backwards to give you new tricks. I guess she's trying to school me. That's why you confused children keep popping up on my doorstep. And child, I sit here looking at you and know it's not even half over."

I raised my eyebrows at her last remark. Not even half over?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Trudy laughed heartily. "Ooh, child!" she exclaimed. "You've—started-something!" she emphasized each word, hitting the table as she spoke.

"Wh-?" I began to ask, but she silenced me by holding her index finger in the air.

"Listen to me carefully now because you're a smart girl and I'm not going to spoon feed you anything.

"You have power. Don't be afraid of it, you understand? You will not be the last of your kind and some people aren't gonna know how to handle that. But _you_ will have to know how to handle it. You've been made into a strong part of the balance. But just because you've got balance, don't forget that there are plenty of folks who like things crooked."

Trudy paused and I stared at her, not having the faintest idea what she was talking about.

"You'll understand when it's time," she assured. "But—you will ruin those chances to do what you're capable of if you don't stop being so damn stubborn!"

I flinched, surprised by this little attack. "I'm not stubborn," I said, feeling stubborn as I said it.

"Listen to your heart. It's not telling you wrong."

Now Trudy had said the key word. The reason I was here. All my confusion about her riddles left my concern because it was time to finally ask what had been bothering me for a while now.

"I got married supposedly because of a curse," I said. "All the…all the feelings I thought were real were caused by some sort of completely unfair manipulation I wasn't even aware! None of us were aware! How-? Why? How will I ever know if anything I feel is real again?"

"Ahh," said Trudy, nodding. She paused a few seconds before speaking. "You thought it was real, but deep down inside, did you not always have your doubts? Think about it now."

I reflected over this. Was it true? Had I been unable to say, 'I do' because I honestly had not wanted to? Did I camouflage my own hesitancy about being with Edward through being shocked that he wanted to be with me because in reality, I knew it wasn't truly what either of us wanted?

Was I always preoccupied thinking about Jacob because…

Because he was really the one I wanted?

"How do I know that I'm not being fooled again?" I asked, feeling anxious at my last thought.

"Does it feel unnatural?"

I knew my answer to that. It never felt unnatural when I was with Jacob. I was most at ease—most myself—when around him. That was something I never could quite say for being around Edward. With Edward, I had always felt cautious. Always felt second-rate. Always felt that my luck was too good to be true…

"And word from the wise, sweety," Trudy said, "anytime a man has to debate about kissing you or killing you, it's never a good sign."

At this, I could only laugh. Never had I heard something so true.

* * *

Leaving out of Trudy's house, I spotted Jacob and Deja by my car. Jacob was leaning against it, his arms folded while he looked at Deja as she talked to him. As I neared them, Jacob looked up at me. He stopped leaning and looked at me in anticipation. Deja turned around, watching me make my way toward them.

"You're looking better," she said with her head tilted to the side.

"Thanks," I said.

"So—what's going on? What did she say?" asked Jacob.

I didn't respond right away. I only stared at him, momentarily forgetting that Deja was there.

"Oh. So it's a secret?" said Jacob.

"I don't know," I said. I stood there, uncertain of what I wanted to say. One part of what Trudy told me, I understood perfectly well. The other part, I was still having a tough time interpreting. The way Trudy had spoken, she made it seem that it was something that I would come to figuring out over time. I wondered if that meant I wasn't supposed to tell anyone?

Maybe telling someone-getting someone else to think about and share their thoughts on the matter—would hinder and possibly influence the discovery process I was supposed to embark on. And I just wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"I don't know if I should spread it," I said to Jacob, honestly.

Deja suddenly laughed.

"You'll spread it soon or later," she said. "See ya." She waved goodbye at us and darted into the cabin. I stared after her. The way she had worded her sentence sounded a bit off to me, like she was implying something. It left me wondering if I had been insulted in some way. I turned to Jacob to see if he had caught anything strange in Deja's phrasing.

I supposed he hadn't. He didn't even seem to be paying attention. Jacob had wandered a distance away from the car, looking out at the woods surrounding the area.

"Seems like it was just yesterday that I had run through those woods to get here to ask what I could do to keep you safe," he said.

I knew that was all Jake had ever wanted—to keep me safe. Yet, he had never been too overbearing about it. He had always been willing to take a step back to let me make my own decisions in one way or another, even when he disagreed. Even after being "outted" by Marcus of the Volturi, revealing to everyone how I felt, Jake never pressured me to act on my feelings anymore. He didn't demand that I be with him. He never brought up what Marcus said.

He didn't chastise me. Never said _"I told you so."_

He just waited patiently, accepting whatever move I decided to make.

Sure—he tried to talk sense into me when he thought I was making the wrong move, but he didn't force me to do as he thought I should.

Jacob turned around to look back at me, only to find me speeding toward him.

Before I knew it, my arms were around his warm neck, legs wrapped around his waist, our chests pressed together, my slow beating heart pressed against his strong beating heart—

And I kissed him. His lips so soft, but so eager in returning the kiss. His arms tightened around my waist, squeezing me so hard, yet feeling so good and making me only want him to hold me even tighter…

I could have stayed like this forever, but I broke the kiss because I desperately needed to tell him something. I parted my lips from his and held his face in my hands. Looking into the beautiful brown eyes, I said what I had wanted to say, but had been afraid to say for so long.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

He smiled at me. "I know."


	20. Chapter 19

_**BELLA'S POV**_

_5 years later_

This time, it all felt right.

I stood before the full-length mirror, admiring the long beautiful wedding gown draping my figure. Somehow, it was even prettier than the first one I had worn 5 years ago.

My hair was pinned in a gorgeous up-do, with just a few curls falling around my face. My makeup was flawless. My expression was not nervous, but happy…

It had come as no surprise to me on the night of my college graduation. Jacob and I both knew what we wanted. We had simply been waiting for the right time, which seemed to be _after_ I had completed school.

He proposed to me at my graduation party. Now, here I was, truly ready to take that walk down the aisle.

There was a knock on the door of my dressing room.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened. "You're supposed to ask 'Who is it?' I could have been Jacob, for all you know," said the stunning tiny vampire.

I smiled at Alice, so happy that she had once again agreed to be my matron-of-honor.

Alice stood silently for a while, just staring at me. "Bella, you look so beautiful. And happy," she said.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for everything, Alice. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Oh Bella," she said. The next thing I knew, we were hugging, but only one of us had tears in the eyes.

I wiped my eyes, thankful for the water-proof makeup that had been applied this time around. "Alice," I said, "you know you'll always be my sister, no matter what, right?"

"Of course," she said, standing on tiptoes and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Ok, it's almost time. Let me go make sure everyone is ready. Besides, someone wants to see you."

Alice rushed out the door and seconds later, Charlie appeared. He walked up to me without saying a word.

Standing beside me, we both looked at our reflections in the mirror. A feeling of déjà vu came over me as we stood there and my resemblance to him was suddenly noticeable. I wondered if he ever thought he'd be in this position again.

Charlie straightened the tie of his tuxedo.

"Things are different this time, Dad," I said.

Charlie nodded. "I know, kiddo," he said. He smiled and offered me his arm. I smiled back, looping my arm through his as we headed out, ready for the spotlight once more, for what I was certain would be the last time.

This time, the ceremony took place in a church in my mom's new town. Rene had been filled in on all the secrets, which only seemed fair considering Charlie knew everything, even though he found out in an unconventional manner. Then again, I'm not sure there is a conventional way to tell someone that real vampires, werewolves, and witches existed.

Anyway, Rene had taken the news surprisingly well. Rene was such a hippie that in hindsight, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that she took the news so easily. We had collectively decided though, that the rest of our human guests didn't need to know all the interesting details.

Hence, with Rene now living in Florida, it had been decided that the ceremony would take place in the evening, once the sun was starting to go down. That way, we wouldn't have to worry about sparkling vampire skin. Sure, many guests found this weird, but they had just been told that twilight was my favorite time of the day.

It was time for the processional. The music was playing. I stood with Charlie outside the church door, ready to make our grand entrance.

Then the time had arrived.

The church doors opened, revealing Charlie and I to the crowd.  
"Ready?" Charlie whispered to me.

"Yes," I said, feeling the slightest bit of butterflies in my stomach.

Charlie and I began marching in. People gasped and sighed and awed. Flashes from pictures nearly blinded me as Charlie and I slowly made our way down the aisle. Nerves were almost starting to get the best of me as I scanned the crowd and noticed just how many people were there. I took a deep breath and decided to find the faces I was most comfortable with.

My bridesmaids were already at the altar, looking beautiful. Alice beamed at me. Behind her, stood the rest. First, there was Cindy—my best friend from college who had been thrilled to be in my wedding. Then there was Emily and Rosalie. Last was Leah, smiling so proudly at me. I smiled back directly at her, not only feeling happy for myself, but for her as well. My eyes traveled to her hand, gripping a beautiful bouquet of flowers. A lovely diamond engagement ring sparkled on her pretty brown slender finger. It wouldn't be long before I got a turn to serve as her bridesmaid.

I looked at the other side where the groomsmen stood. My eyes first caught Leah's future groom-to-be.

Edward.

He too, was smiling at me and I marveled at how far we had come and all we had been through. Who could have foreseen that after it all, we would remain friends and he would end up becoming such good friends with Jacob? Nobody had seen that coming, including those with the gift of foresight.

Before Edward stood Emmett, who had also become a good friend of Jacob's over the years. Then there was Quil and Embry. Their friendship and brotherhood with Jacob had been restored despite all that had happened with Sam. Quil and Embry had been in over their heads; they hadn't anticipated things escalating to the level they did. After Sam's death, Quil and Embry had felt lost, confused, hurt, and regretful over the fact that they had followed him so long without challenging his orders.

As I looked at Quil and Embry, it struck me that one of the things I had come to admire most about Jacob was his ability to forgive…

Every year, on the anniversary of Sam's death, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Edward, and I accompanied Emily for support in visiting Sam's gravesite. None of us were proud of what had become of Sam, but all of us were appreciative of the change he inadvertently caused—the wolves and Cullens finally calling a full truce, Jacob and I being able to be together, Edward and Leah being able to be together, and Quil and Embry making up and rejoining with Jacob's pack. Also, it couldn't be ignored that Sam had truly fulfilled the purpose of his imprint; he had saved Emily's life by sacrificing himself during the battle.

Heading the line of groomsmen was Seth, the best man.

Finally, my eyes landed on Jacob Black.

In his tuxedo, his hair was slicked back into a neat, low-slung ponytail. His brown eyes sparkled as if the mere sight of me caused him overwhelming joy. My heart skipped a few beats as Charlie led me to him.

"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" the pastor asked.

"I do," said Charlie.

The whole time while the pastor spoke, Jacob and I stared into each other's eyes. Then it was our turn to speak.

"Do you, Jacob Eupherium Black, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," said Jacob.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," I said, loud and clearly, feeling that I could never mean anything truer in my life.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Black, you may kiss your bride."


	21. Epilogue

_**JACOB'S POV**_

_2 years later_

Tonight was date night and I was more than looking forward to it. Bella and I both had been so busy lately. Bella had decided to go back to school to get her Master's in English Literature and I had taken on a few classes to help me get my auto-mechanic business up and running more smoothly. Hence, we were spending less time together, much to both of our dismay.

But the saying was indeed proving to be true. Absence did make the heart grow fonder. The nights Bella and I did spend together when we weren't preoccupied studying were nothing short of magical…

Besides, time was on our side. Granted, we didn't have eternity like some of our friends, but we had long enough. Dr. Cullen continued to study Bella's condition and came to realize that she was aging approximately a year every two years. With her venom-tainted blood, she was in perfect health and she was immune to typical human illness. With that, her human life expectancy was well into her 90s, possibly even early 100s. Add in her slowed-aging and we were looking at Bella living to be between 180 to 200 and something years old.

At her current age of 25, she still had plenty of time.

Furthermore, as proof that Bella and I were meant for each other, my own aging seemed to have also slowed to match hers, as confirmed by Dr. Cullen. Sometimes I wondered if I had imprinted on her all along, beyond the talisman that she still continued to wear on the bracelet around her wrist.

Thus, with over a century ahead of us and quite a large portion of our youth left, Bella and I made a promise to go for whatever goals and achievements we wished to have under our belts. So taking time out for school to acquire some extra degrees was nothing.

Plus, it made date night something to look forward to.

I paced our apartment, tidying up things here and there as I waited for Bella to return. I wasn't quite sure what we were going to do tonight. We usually didn't plan ahead too much, preferring to keep things spontaneous.

As time went on though, I was beginning to feel at little anxious. It was getting late and I didn't want tour options limited by places being closed.

A part of me was slightly worried too. I hadn't seen Bella since the morning and she had reported that she was feeling a bit strange. I had thought nothing of it at the time, thinking that more than likely, it was just time for her to have another _drink._

She said she was going to stop by the Cullens' after she got out of class and I had assumed that she was going for a quick hunt with them.

But it was taking too long…

I had tried calling her, but she was quick to say she'd call me right back before hanging up.

She hadn't called back yet.

I was just about to try calling her again when I heard the front door open.

In walked Bella.

"Bells," I said, feeling relieved.

She smiled at me and I immediately noticed that there was something timid about the way she did so.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, approaching her. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head against my chest.

Instantly, I knew.

The very gravity that bound me to this earth seemed to have shifted and bound me to something else entirely. Something within Bella…

Invisible strands were already holding me to _her._

_ Her._

Bella was pregnant with my baby girl. My daughter. I don't know how I knew this, but I knew it was true without a doubt. I felt it. I had just imprinted on my unborn child. Clearly there was a whole dynamic to imprinting that I hadn't been aware of…

But it all made sense. Bella and I _were_ destined to be together and this proved it more than anything. For the rest of my life, I was bound to love and protect my wife and daughter…

_My daughter._

What would she be? Human? Vampire? Werewolf? All three?

I continued to hold Bella in my arms, my mind whirling.

Suddenly—the reason for imprinting came to my mind. Imprinters were guardians. My daughter was going to need my protection from something…

I thought back to a conversation with Bella a couple years ago when she finally confided in me what Trudy had said to her. Bella somehow had remembered Trudy's strange words verbatim.

_"You have power. Don't be afraid of it, you understand? You will not be the last and some people aren't gonna know how to handle that. But you will have to know how to handle it. You've been made into a strong part of the balance. But just because you've got balance, don't forget that there are plenty of folks who like things crooked."_

Bella, though a half human hybrid, was extremely powerful due to the weapon that was her blood.

Our child would no doubt have that blood, hence, Bella wouldn't be the last of her kind…

If our child carried my wolf genes too…

She was going to be a lethal weapon against a typical vampire—at least those who didn't share Dr. Cullen's venom.

And who would be most likely to have a problem with this? It was now suddenly very obvious.

Alice had a vision of Alec and Chelsea quite some time ago, bidding their time and attempting to rebuild Volturi followers after the loss of such key members…

They would eventually plot revenge. Now, 50 years from now, or 100 years from now. Who knew?

"Jake," Bella said, her voice hesitant.

"Yes," I said, as she brought her hand to my face. I turned my head and kissed her palm.

"I went to see Dr. Cullen. It seems that something…something interesting has happened. I wasn't sure that it could happen to be honest, but…I guess it can because I'm-"

Bella was starting to ramble. I interrupted her talking by kissing her, and then I placed a hand on her belly.

Her expression was shocked at first, but once I smiled reassuringly at her, she began to smile too, an excited and nervous glow coming into her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," I said. And I meant it.

I was married to a very powerful woman and was about to have an even more powerful daughter. Plus, my pack was strong and now included the Cullens.

I didn't know when Alec and his new followers would attempt to strike again, but they would be in over their heads when they did.

I lifted Bella off her feet, spinning her around as we both laughed in pure joy over excitement of the special new life we were about to bring into our world.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who read my story! I hope you enjoyed it! :)

Any loose ends or questions-Please feel free to comment and ask me, and I'll try my best to answer for you! Thanks again!


End file.
